Shall We Date? Yaoi
by AnimeFanficQueen2001
Summary: Hehehe, I'm not sorry for this. These one-shots are from one of my stories on Wattpad, and they contain smuts/lemons
1. Goyo X Hyuga I

**_~Edited: 3/_ _30/_ _18~_**  
 ** _Tile: Blushing Taste Tester_**

Goyo sighed as he watched Hyuga cook for him. Hyuga had told him that he wanted to try making foods from Goyo's home country and have him taste them–or rather, force him to eat. Goyo wasn't hungry for anything, but he didn't complain since it was Hyuga who asked him. He always enjoyed watching Hyuga cook. His movement were graceful and the smile on his face while he did it was just as handsome as his other faces, only that face was much more dreamy than the others.

Goyo was grateful for the chance to be with the grey haired ninja. Hyuga had been watching Sakura for the past month since she had gotten horrible injured. Benkei, today, and today only, was helping her while Hyuga was here cooking. Goyo wasn't sure who to thank; the gods were a good candidate, he'll pray his thanks later whenever he gets the chance.

"It's almost done, Goyo." Hyuga's tone was happy as the smile on his face.

"Why can't Sakura do this for you? I have things to do." Goyo said, "I'm sure whatever you cooking will taste fine."

He was trying to sound like he was bored, or maybe like the "spoiled prince" he was thought to be by most. Maybe he was just trying to keep up the act of not liking him.

"I asked you because you are the only one who has tried these foods. I want you to tell me how they taste because I trust you." the grey haired male answered him, smiling brightly at him. Goyo's heart both skipped a beat and stopped. Hyuga never smiled like that, never. He's only seen him smile like that to Sakura, teasing and beastly(but he didn't want to think or admit that). "Besides, I wanted to talk with you."

"W-with me?" Goyo was still unsure about the whole thing. "What did you want to talk about?"

The white haired male turned with a plate in his hand. Hyuga made his way to Goyo, placed the plate down in front of him, and smiled with what seemed like anger. He didn't make eye contact with him. Goyo's eyes fell to the plate of food given to him by Hyuga. The smell was delicious and warm, perfect for the current cold weather happening while spring was slowly coming. It reminded him of his home, his family, his grandparents...it makes him wonder why he left his home behind in the first place.

"Sakura told me you had your eyes on someone." Hyuga said with a slightly annoyed tone as he sat down slightly across from Goyo. There was a glint in his eyes. Was it angry or jealous? Was it both? That was a strange look for Hyuga. In all the years he's known him, Goyo had never seen such a look on Hyuga before.

"I-I might—" Goyo put some of the food in his mouth. It taste like it did back at home, Hyuga was good at what he did. The flavor was comforting, everything cooked perfectly with perfection. It was this certain talent that made everyone wonder why Hyuga hadn't traveled around the world to discover other food to bring back to the Mainland for everyone. "Why should it matter? Aren't you with Sakura?"

"I have my eyes on some one as of now. Definitely not Sakura." Hyuga answered him, smirking, "...H—She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Goyo felt jealousy rise in his chest that was quickly followed by depression. That woman must really be sexy and beautiful to catch Hyuga's eye, especially since the man is very picky with his partners in love.

"She must really good-looking. The food taste just like it does back in my country, you're good at what you do, Hyuga." He stood up and left the kitchen wanting to find Sakura and talk with her about the feeling of depression filling his chest. Before Hyuga could say anything to him, Goyo quickly rushed off to Sakura's room.

The woman was sitting Benkei, listening to the tall warrior talk about horses or something—Goyo didn't care.

"I'll watch Sakura, Benkei. You can take a break." Goyo said, "I need to talk with her."

Benkei, looking a bit angry and sad about Goyo's interruption, nodded his head and left her room. He said "goodnight" before leaving with a small bow. Sakura smiled sweetly and looked to Goyo. Bandages covered her eyes, but she was looking at him, he could feel it. Or maybe it was because she was turned in his direction that he felt that. Sakura was a little strange, but she always cared about the others before herself. Goyo liked that about her.

"What's wrong, Goyo?" Her voice filled with pure concern, "Did Hyuga—"

"I...I didn't say anything..." he looked down, "He already has his eyes on someone else."

Sakura sighed, sounding a bit sad about the news, "I was hoping you two would get together—" She then clapped her hands together, "—You'd make such an adorable couple!"

Goyo blushed at her words. "W-would we now..? I don't know about that, Sakura." The female smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course!" She said, clapping her hands together once more. Goyo could feel his face heat up from the answer. How he dreamed he could be in such a relationship with Hyuga. He felt a sheepish smile come to his face.

Sakura's head turned to the door. "Oh, Hyuga, what is it?"

Goyo turned around. The white haired male was staring straight at him. Goyo gulped, that look Hyuga had was scaring him. What scared him more was the fact Sakura heard him enter the room despite him being a ninja.

"Just checking on you, Sakura. What's Goyo doing here?"

"We were talking about Goyo's new crush." Sakura grinned, her elbow slightly nudging Goyo's arm. He didn't do anything but watch Hyuga's expression change with eyes filled with anger.

"Goyo, could you help me with something? I have something you might like." Hyuga smirked, slightly grinning. That grin was scaring him—it was filled with something Goyo didn't want to figure out. Standning up, Goyo turned to Sakura.

"Goodnight, Sakura. Have a good rest." Goyo smiled and waved to the female, who waved back. He closed the door and followed Hyuga to his room. Once in, he was face with Hyuga's scary glare.

"Who is that bitch?" His voice became dark and cold, causing fear to rise in Goyo's body.

"Huh?" He gave a confused look. What was he talking about? Hyuga grew closer to Goyo's face and he pinned his arms to the wall. "Hyuga..?!"

"Who do you have your eyes on? I'm going to tell them that you're mine."

Goyo's face flared into a red color. Did Hyuga just say that?

"W..what do you—" Hyuga pushed his lips over Goyo's, stopping the prince from speaking. Melting into the fiery kiss Hyuga was giving, Goyo felt his knees give out and he slowly fell to the floor, dragging Hyuga with him.

"H-hyuga...do you?"

"Yes, I love you. And I will forever, and you will be mine forever."

Goyo felt his heart beat—he wasn't expecting this to happen!

They both rested on the floor, Goyo sitting while Hyuga was on his knees, kissing the other male's cheeks with a smirk on his face. Goyo could only look away and blush, with his racing heart and mind. He loved this, but his face couldn't convey it due to the shock he was still going though.

"Goyo~" Hyuga's lips touched his ears, "If you keep that face up, I'm going to have to eat you up~"

Goyo blushed brighter as he pulled himself away, only to find his back in contact with the floor. It was best to let it happen. Fighting against Hyuga wasn't the best idea.

"H-Hyuga?"

"Hm?"

"Be gentle with me."

Never in his life did Goyo regret saying something so much. After that night, he became Hyuga's personal taste tester. Every time he cooked something new, Goyo was to taste it—but it always ended in a very passionate way.


	2. Aoi X Soji I

**_~Edited: 6/19/18~_**  
 ** _Title:_ _New Promise_**

Soji walked down the street with Ichika, passing by a hair salon that looked similar to Aoi's. Soji looked at, being reminded of Aoi, and frowned. The blue haired male hadn't been himself lately. Aoi was good at hiding things, especially his emotions, but only Soji and Kinshiro seemed to know. It was killing him from the inside so very bad. It was that habit of Aoi that Soji wished never existed.

"Mr. Saakai?" Ichika called, shaking his mentor's arm slightly

"Huh—Oh, what is it, Ichika?" Soji looked towards the younger male walking next to him. He had forgotten that Ichika was with him.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been staring off into space lately." Ichika answered, a worried expression written on his face.

Soji shook his head and sighed, putting a hand to his face. "I'm fine, Ichika. I've been thinking about the case, that it all. You should go home now," Soji gestured his hand to Ichika, "We're done for the day."

It wasn't a lie, Soji had been thinks about the case, but there had been so much going on that his mind felt like it was going to burst. As Vigialantes, there was even more work to be done. The girl who had come to them for help, Yui Takao, was with Sion and his family, helping them run their business. She was a kind-hearted woman–in which he was jealous of for Aoi focusing his attention on, but was weak. He did like Yui, she was a happy person that livened things up around the tea house, Yui was also the girl who he could talk to about these feelings he's had for sometime. She was very supportive of his feelings and wanted them to get together; Soji wondered if she liked seeing them together or something.

"I'm sure Aoi would love you back, you can't know unless you try, right Soji?" That's what she always said to him whenever they'd talk in his room while drinking tea and working(she was in charge of getting legal documents done for them behind the scenes so no one would get hurt since no thought a woman could do such a thing. She'd also come over to help Soji with his paper work, organizing and shooing Ichika away.

He had tried doing what she said, back when Aoi was going to kill him but joined him. Soji knew in his heart that the words he tried to speak were there, but they didn't want to come out—Aoi was very popular with the girls after all. Why would he like men the same way? The only people who probably knew where Yui and Kinshiro, maybe Sion too because he was always honest them—more honest then he was with Soji himself, and they were suppose to be best friends.

Soji sighed and rubbed his temples, "Why can't I just—"

He bumped into to someone hard. He could feel himself lose his balance but strong rms caught him before he could truly fall back. Looking to the person he had just bumped into in order to apologize for not watching where he was going, Soji's eyes widen. Standing in front of him was Aoi. His face bloomed red and he looked down in order to compose himself before looking back up.

"Can't what, Soji?" Aoi asked, smiling and helping him regain his stance. Soji felt hot. He and Aoi where holding hands, and Aoi's arm was on Soji's hip. It felt unbelievably intimate between them. Aoi's hand where warm and his chest firm. Soji could feel his heart beat sky rocketing.

"—N-Nothing, Aoi! I was just thinking about work! Ya'know, why can't I have a break every once in a while? Hehe." This had gotten awkward fast. Really fast. And Soji mental slapped himself for making it that way.

Aoi stared at him, confused. Soji normally never complained about work. Something was wrong.

"Uh...Alright." He said. Aoi knew that Soji saying "Ya'know" meant something was bothering him without a doubt. Not to mention the sudden stuttering. "If there's something wrong, you could tell me. You do know that, right, Sojiro?"

His hand touched his shoulder gently with a friendly smile on his face—it was normal for them to act that way, they did both care about each other.

"Y-yeah, I know. Nothing's bothering me, I'm just really tired. I have to take care of something with Yui today, so I have more work cut out for me! Bye!" Soji ran off, his heart racing faster then it's ever shave before. Aoi had never touch him before. Well, maybe like a light playful punch, but never his whole hand on his shoulder or an arm around his hip.

Aoi gave a confused look. Soji seemed to purposely avoid him, did he do something? He loved Soji—yes, loved. Becoming a Hairdresser was just a ruse to make him look straight. Since Soji was his first actual friend, the more time they spent together, the more Aoi fell for him. Yui also seemed to be in this, since she seems to avoid him now. Or maybe she was just trying to keep up with her own children running around wildly.

"Sojiro!"

The male's sped had picked up as Aoi called his name. Soon enough, Soji had passed an alley, hiding himself within it till Aoi passed. There wasn't anyway he was going to face Aoi again without a regained composure. His heart was beating, his body felt hot, his face no doubt bright red...

The things Aoi did to him.

The blue haired male, knowing all of Soji's tricks, entered the same alley slowly and carefully. If there was any noise to startle Soji, this little game of tag would go on. His eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the black hair male from behind. Before Soji turned around to exit the alleyway, Aoi trapped Soji in an arm cage before he could run off again.

A small smirk formed on Aoi's face. "Soji, I want to ask you something."

Soji gulped, his face turning red once again, "I-I'm not acting weird if that's your question!"

"It wasn't, but thanks for letting me know."

His face grew closer to Soji's ear.

"I was going to ask if you were going to the festival with Yui. it is a couples' festival." Aoi whispered, his breath heating up in Soji's ear as he spoke every word. Soji feel his knees nearly give in and buckle together.

"N-no, Yui's not going due to her kids, despite Kinshiro's pleas to go." Soji answered, trying not to stutter as he spoke, "I-I have one person but it's not likely..."

Aoi smirked, pushing Soji to the wall, "Then go with me."

Soji's face turned red, matching his eyes. His mouth opened. It was clear that he was a little too shocked to speak.

Aoi smirked wider, "You heard me."

Being pulled closer, a kiss was stolen from his lips. Lips grazed against his own once again. Soft and warm—heart melting even.

Soji mumbled his name, looking up hazily, "A...Aoi, you love me back?"

"Yes. We'll be together forever, Sojiro. That is a promise." He whispered, "A stronger promise then our old one."


	3. Kaito X Kikyo: Exchange

I sighed and stretched. I was finally done with all the work my father had piled up on my desk. All the hard work was done and over, I could finally rest.

"Hey, Kikyo," Rindoh's voice came into my room. Great, what now?

"Yes, Rindoh?" I asked, looking towards the older blonde man, standing next to a red head I knew well.

"Kaito came to see you. I'll be going, don't make to much noise!" I felt my cheeks flush. He knew about my thing for the red-head, and he won't stop teasing me about it. Kaito looked to me confused, but seemed to have shaken it off.

"Kikyo, is something wrong? You're face is red."

"Uh...It's nothing! Rindoh likes to bug me about...this girl I like! She's a red head and cause you hair is also red..." I started. Kaito nodded his head.

"I get it. Anyway, Ayame wanted me to give you these documents." He pulled out scrolls of papers and handed them to me. I reached out, our fingers slipped past each other and touched. His skin felt smooth, yet rough. He must have been training harder then before, it never felt like that.

"Thanks, Kaito...Also, how is Shiroya and Ayame doing? I haven't been able to get out recently..." I asked. After Ayame's journey, she and Shiroya had gotten together as a couple. Last I've heard of the two, they were planning on getting married.

"Great, they're happily married with two kids, twins. The boy is Shiro and the girl is Aya." Kaito answered, "Shiro looks like Ayame, while Aya looked like Shiroya."

"Kids..and they're twins? That must be a lot of work." Kaito nodded his head and chuckled. "Are you planning on getting married, Kaito?"

He froze and looked towards me. His face became red like his hair. "U-uh...I...I have someone in mind.." His eye were glued to me. Feeling embarrassed, I turned back to my work and tried to ignore his gaze.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kaito grabbed my hand. His thumb softly moved crossed my skin as he rubbed the top of my hand. His other hand wrapped around me and placed a ring on my ring finger. I blushed.

"I...I want an exchange. I-I'll give half of my life if you give me half of yours!" I looked to him. Kaito's face was pure red and he gripped my hand tighter. His words repeated in my head.

Half of his life for half of mine? What does...!

My eyes widen. Kaito was asking me to marry me?! My face began to heat up and tears fell down my cheeks. I've never felt so happy in my life...

I looked to him, "I'll give my life, Kaito, for yours."

Kaito smiled, tears falling down his face, and embraced me. We kissed. Clapping came from the door and we pulled away. Yayoi, Ayu, Shiroya, Ayame, and what seems to be there kids Shiro and Aya, Ran, Fuyukiku, and Rindoh.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ayame said. "Oh, these are my children. Shiro and Aya. That's Uncle Kikyo, go say hi."

The two children came up to us. The boy had Ayame's hair color and Shiroya's eyes while the girl had blue hair and Ayame's eyes.

"I'm Shiro, Uncle Kikyo! So you're marrying Uncle Kaito?" the boy said, while the girl hid behind him. Shiroya came over. He picked the small girl up and whisper something in her ear. The girl nodded her head and looked to me.

"I..I'm A-Aya..." she mumbled," P-Please make Uncle Kaito happy!"

I smiled and blushed, "I promise, Aya. He better make me happy in returned."

The young girl slid out of her father's arms and hugged my leg. Kaito picked her up. She smiled and touched my cheek.

"I love you, Kikyo."

"I love you too, Kaito."


	4. Hyosuke X Enya

Everyone who worked for Yoshitsune had their deep secrets, even Yoshitsune himself-He had been seeing Shizuka, and they were planning on getting married had living else where of the main land.

Benkei had never showed or spoke of his secret, but he was in love with Sohma, while Sohma was smart-he either seemed to ignore these feelings or is completely oblivious to them.

Hyuga and Goya, along with Hanzo and Mizuki, were lovers-No secret had been kept.

Enya, however, did have a secret. And it was that he, a womanizer, was in love with Hyosuke. The two of them were secret lovers. Hyosuke was just for the feeling while Enya was able to get his feelings across with no one knowing. However, Hyosuke could feel himself falling for Enya.

The brown haired male began avoiding the red head on a daily bases.

"Hyosuke." This time, he had been caught off guard by Enya. "Why are avoiding me? I love you."

"..." He stood quite unable to think of a reasonable excuse. "I..."

Worry built up inside of him. What was he suppose to say? Enya could see through him easily. Hyosuke bit his lip, causing Enya to touch his lips and kiss them. Hyosuke's face turned red as Enya's lips touched his skin.

"Your face is red, it's cute."

This really wasn't suppose to happen, it was just for the feeling, yet as Enya whispered his sweet words Hyosuke could feel his heart pound out of his chest. There was really no way Enya would lose someone, his will was too strong and his words were full of meaning and were purely sweet.

"Why are you avoiding me, Hyo~su~ke~?" His name rolled off Enya's lips with ease as they trailed down his neck. "You break my heart everytime you look away from me."

"I-it's just that..." How could he put? Ayame had said Enya was using him as well-since they female hardly trusted Enya with anything-and he should keep his distance. He trusted her because she had been like an older sister to him, she was extremely caring for him and he was extremely caring for her.

"You and Ayame spend a lot of time together. _I don't like it_." His voice suddenly got deep. "You know that I love you, _why are you hanging out with someone else_?"

"Ayame is like my big sister, I look up to her for that!" Hyosuke answered, "I-I-I-It's just that I'm falling in love with you!" His face turned a bright red as he said those words. He could feel Enyas froze body against his. He said something he shouldn't have.

"You love me back?" Enya's voice returned to it's normal tone as the amber eyes of the red head looked up to Hyosuke. The green eyed male nodded his head as his arms wrapped around Enya's neck, giving him small kissed on his soft hair. Enya held him closer, a smile dancing on his lips as he looked up to Hyosuke. "I'm...I'm so glad..."

"Y-Your not using me?"

"No," Enya answered in a stern voice, "I love you. I love everything about you. Why on earth would I use someone I love in this way?"

"W-Well-!" His breath was cut short by a long, passionate kiss from Enya. "N-Never mind."


	5. Kinshiro X Natsume

Kinshiro sighed as he watched Natsume working. Work, Work, Work(Lol). That was what it seemed all Natsume did was work. It had been weeks since the two had even spoke like lovers—or really spoke at all.

"Natsume..." Kinshiro called, "Natsume."

The short white haired male didn't move his head or eyes. "What?" The brush in his head move nimbly across the paper as he spoke. "I'm busy, Kin."

"That's the same excuse you've used for the past five weeks, Natsume." Kinshiro let out a puff of smoke, "Why are you always working?"

Natsume sighed heavily and he kept writing. He didn't answer the older green haired male, who was sitting behind him. Nor did he want him to see what he was actually writing—it felt embarrassing to even tell him.

"Someone has too, seeing that _you_ hardly get your work done." He heard Kinshiro mumble something behind his back and leave the room. Natsume sighed heavily. He was finally gone. Natsume put a hand to his shoulder and cracked his neck. "Time to get some real work done."

Kinshiro had gone off to see his adopted younger sister, Yui, in hopes of having her talk to Natsume—since his white haired lover seemed to refuse talking with him.

"Yui."

"Kin!" The pink haired girl smiled brightly as she ran over to hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a honeymoon with Natsume."

"About that..." Kinshiro looked away. It hurt to know they were married and hardly talked to each other. Hell, the day they got married, Natsume had gone off to his room to work on something—despite Kinshiro's obvious signs of wanting him. "Could you talk with him? He's been working to much lately and doesn't really want to do anything. I make pretty obvious I want to make him mine, but—" Yui hit him on the head. "Ouch!"

"You pervert, I have kids in this room!" Yui pointed behind her to an open door, where two young girls were busy playing with there father's hair. Willem allowed his two daughters to braid his hair, yet he looked annoyed. "I'll talk with Natsume, if you promise to watch Yuki and Wendi."

"..." Kinshiro did love his nieces, but those two were a problem in itself. They were twins; loud and very playful. Despite him not liking Willem, that blonde merchant seemed more stressed then he would normally be. However, Kinshiro had found out the twins loved to hear stories—and because they couldn't read yet, Natsume and Yui read to them. "Alright. I'll watch them. How long will you be out?"

"About two months or more. Willem's mother wants to meet me, so we'll be going to to his home country. We'll be back as soon as possible." Yui said, looking towards her daughter. "Yuki, Wendi! Leave your father alone and come say hi to Uncle Kinshiro!" She called the twins over.

Yuki, the oldest, had Willem blue eyes and Yui's pink hair and face. Wendi had Willem's blond hair and face while she had Yui's eyes. In general, they didn't look alike, but they acted like twins.

"Uncle Kinshiro!" Yuki called, "Where's Uncle Natsume?"

"He's working right now, but you'll be over at our house until your parents get back form their trip. You girls got get your things." Kinshiro smiled. Then frowned once they were gone. "More then two months?"

"Hey, they've matured a bit. Besides, you still owe me. I'm going to go talk to Natsume in a few minutes...Just let get Willem to bed..." The two siblings looked towards the blonde merchats sitting on the floor. His hair was in a mess—flowers, braids, hair pins...it was a really shock to them. One side, the side Wendi had worked on, look somewhat normal while Yuki's side look like a mess. "Willem, let's get you too bed..." Yui walked over, helping her husband up and taking out the hairs pins and braids in his hair.

"Honestly, those two really need to stop playing with my hair."

"Well maybe if you cut it they would do so. You're hair is longer then mine—get it cut if you don't want your daughter messing with it." Yui snapped. "Kinshiro is going to watch them as we go see your mother. So get some rest, I'll be back." Yui left the house as Kinshiro let to find the twins.

"Hey, Natsume." The white haired male turned to see his sister-in-law standing at the door way to his room. He shuffled the papers on his desk and smile towards Yui. The pink haired female walked over and sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Writing something." Natsume answered, slightly blushing, "D-Don't tell Kinshiro, I want it to be a surprise..." Yui looked the papers, reading the words. It took her while to realize what was written until she noticed the description of her older brother.

"Are you...?"

"I'm writing about the love story between Kinshiro and I...You're the only one who knows this so please don't tell him! I-it's embarrassing..."

Yui slightly giggled at the blushing face Natsume had. It was cute to think that he would go far enough to write about his love story—in which Yuki and Wendi had told her about over a million times. The girls like his love story, they must have told him to write about it.

"I'll keep it a secret. You just better hope your nieces don't tell Kin."

"I-I made them promise, if they break it, I won't teach them how to read." Natsume crossed his arms as his face became a brighter shade of red.

"Teach who how to read?" Kinshiro's face popped out from the side of the door as two small girls ran over to Natsume. He smiled at them brightly. Yui looked towards Kinshiro, slightly happy that he really was pretty stupid in situations like these, and smiled.

"Natsume said he was going to teach the girls how to read, Kin. Anyway, I'll be going now..." As Yui passed Kinshiro a smirk appeared on her face, "You shouldn't bother Natsume no what he's working on."

Kinshiro gave a confused looked before sending the girls to bed. Again, he was watching Natsume work, trying to spark a conversation with his lover. The white haired male didn't really seem to care much as he always answered bluntly.

"Are you writing a story or something?" Kinshiro asked, his curiosity finally at it's limit. Natsume's face turned red as he looked down, covering his face with his hair. Kinshiro reached over to brush the hair away. He smiled. "You're so cute when you blush." The older male moved to sit next to him, lightly kissing Natsume's neck.

"K-Kin! We have children here!" Natsume pushed him away only for his own lips to be taken.

"Fine, but what are you writing? You've been ignoring me for sometime now." Natsume rolled his eyes at Kinshiro's child like behavior.

"A book."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"I want to know, you shouldn't keep secrets from me, Natsume."

"Shut up! It's my work so leave me—Hey! Give that back!" Kinshiro had taken the papers from his desk, reading the description of him in Natsume's handwriting. He grinned slowly realizing it was the same story he told the twins. It was their love story. Kinshiro felt moved, Natsume had been writing about them. "Don't smile like that! It's like your laughing!"

"Are you going to get this published?" Natsume nodded his head as he snatched his work back from the taller man. He nodded his head as he placed the papers carefully back in order.

"And?"

"It's missing something." Natsume gave Kinshiro a looked before being tackled to the floor. Kinshiro's lips touched his neck and moved down to his chest. "A little more passion between us."

"G-Get off! The girls are upstairs and I really don't think it would be good if they heard! What would Yui do to us if we did?!" Kinshiro sighed heavily, his warm breath tickling Natsume's ear. His large hands began to move the kimono off his lover's body, sending more kisses down his chest. "K-Kin!"

"Maybe if you would keep your voice down they wouldn't hear us. Not to mention that I haven't touched you in so long, I'm practically going crazy. I'll be nice till Yuki and Wendi leave—then you'll really feel it." Natsume's face turned a dark red as he listened to Kinshiro's words.

"Pervert."


	6. Yandere Benkei X Senpai Yoshitsune part

Benkei watch Yoshitsune's finger tap against the table as his nimble fingers on the other hand twirled a pen. He and Yoshitsune were trying to figure out what to do for a project, but Yoshitsune couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Benkei didn't mind.

He loved everything about Yoshitsune. His long hair, his blue eyes, perfect skin...

"Y-Yoshitsune..." Benkei mumbled, "H-how about this one?" His finger pointed to the last option. The purple haired male was going to open his mouth until Ayame come over.

"I'm really sorry to bother you both, but Hyuga is at Enya's throat again and he won't listen to me..." she said, nervously looking down. There was a time he wanted to kill Ayame for asking Yoshitsune to do such stupid things, but realized the only reason why was because she looked up to him like an older brother(in which was the case due to their parents getting married) and that she was also powerless against the group of friends he and Yoshitsune were in.

"You should stay here, Yoshitsune, I'll help Ayame out." The girl looked to Benkei with a big smile, thankfully she was going to be helped.

"Really? Thank you Benkei!" the girl smiled brightly and quickly grabbed his hand, rushing to the white haired male nearly strangling a red haired male.

"Don't ever touch Ayame, you damn son of a bitch!" Hyuga yelled. Hyosuke and Mizuki were trying their best to pull Hyuga off—but the white haired male's straight increased drastically. Kazemasa, tried prying Enya out of Hyuga grasp, and wasn't really getting anywhere.

Benkei sighed, grabbed Hyuga's collar, and pulled him off. The white haired male was still trying to claw at Enya.

"Hyuga, I'm fine!" Ayame shouted, trying to calm him down. Enya looked nearly dead as he fell into Kazemasa's arms. Benkei placed Hyuga down, looking down at him.

"You should really listen to Ayame, Hyuga. You know she would never leave your side." Ayame nodded her head as she looked towards Hyuga. The white haired male seemed to calm down as he placed his forehead against Ayame's.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Thanks Benkei. I'll go see how Enya's doing, Ayame, you should help Benkei."

The two went back to their class room, however, Benkei froze when he saw Shizuka and Yoshitsune talking and smiling together. The urge to murder the female touching his senpai crossed his thoughts. She's been getting way to close Yoshitsune—even Ayame didn't like her.

"There's that stupid bitch again..." Benkei looked down in shock at the small girl. Ayame hardly cursed, in fact she really didn't curse a lot because she wasn't really angry—this proved how much Ayame agreed with Benkei. "She needs to die..."

"T-That's my job, Ayame...You shouldn't be saying such things."

"It's true! She's all over him and she's rude to me as well! Yesterday, I asked her if she's seen Brother, right, and she glared at me! Saying that I had no business with him!" Ayame began ranting about the purple hair female talking with Yoshitsune. "I just wanted to talk with for a moment so I could give him something father gave me! And this fucking bitch comes overs and tells him I have no business with my older brother!"

"A-Ayame, please calm down...I'll the care of her for you. I don't like her either, she's annoying and follows him everywhere! She should he's mine!"

"When did you like Brother?" Ayame questioned, surprised to hear Benkei's words. "I'm sure he likes you back—That ones getting in the way..."

Benkei looked down as he smiled towards Ayame, another reason why he liked her. They both made their way over to Yoshitsune, earning a glare from Shizuka. Benkei took his seat and read over the paper Yoshitune seemed to have created notes on for their project. Ayame had informed her brother about what Hyuga had done, causing him to leave to check on his friends.

"You both are so annoying..." Shizuka mumbled. "Especially you." Her eyes looked towards Benkei. "Your always so close to Yoshitsune-senpai."

"And?" Benkei growled, "I'll make sure that the police won't be able to tell your blood apart from red paint."

She clicked her tongue and walked away, going to her group of friends. Benkei glared at her as Ayame sighed heavily. The glare in Benkei's eyes blood lust in them as he watched Shizuka.

"B-Benkei...Y-you aren't going to...?"

"I have to... _He's mine._ "


	7. Mizuki X Hanzo: Marriage

**_This takes place in modern day, also this is a sumt/lemon-so if your uncountable with this, please back away._**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stared at myself in the mirror. Dressed in white, a stuffed chest, and a long black hair wig. I was dressed as a girl, just to get married to Kazemasa. He knew about me dressing like this for my step-father's work, yet he was total okay with it.

"Mizuki?" My step-sister, Kari, came in. "Are you ready?"

"No...Why can't I just dress like a man?"

"You know they wouldn't allow that. Besides, Kazemasa already know who he's marrying, and love you for you." Kari smiled brightly, handing me a bouquet of flowers. I nodded my head as she and I walked out of the room, me nearly tripping over my own feet. I began to feel nervous as I walked down the hall.

This was the hall, why did I feel so nervous?

"Mizuki, relax. " Kari said, "Oh, Ayame, help Mizuki relax while I get father." The long haired girl smiled and nodded her head. She handed my a cup of water. I drank it, gripping the sides. Hanzo and I were finally getting married...the dreams he and I had for so long was finally coming true.

It wasn't to long ago when he found out I was a male. Crossing dressing was apart of my life after my mother got remarried to Kari's father, She and I already look alike from our different colored eyes, and with the black hair-so he made me cross dress as a girl since I was a young boy.

"Hanzo's really happy, you know." Ayame smiled, "He couldn't stop talking about this marrgie and where'd you go for your honeymoon."

I smiled as I listened to her cheerful voice. My face felt hot as I remembered everything the two of us had been through.

Kari had come back with our father, who smiled brightly towards me-although I knew he was sad about me being in to men and getting married all of a sudden. I took his arm as the doors opened. I took deep breaths as my eyes glued to Hanzo. He looked amazing, really handsome, like the man I had fallen in love with. He smiled towards me, I smiled back.

Father left my side as I turned to look to Kazemasa, who lifted up the vail on my face.

 _'You look wonderful'_ he mouthed. The both of us stood in a staring contest, not listening to a word the priest said. I lost myself i his deep blue eyes

His mouth moved, saying the words "I do."

The priest turned to me. I smiled, "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife." Hanzo took my into his arms, pressing hip lips against mine. We broke apart and walked out of the church(pretend their like in Romania or some place with churches), run towards a car. I threw the bouquet out of my hands. Hanzo pulled my into the car, capturing my lips once again, taking the wig off.

"You look better with out that wig on, and once this dress is off, you'll look even better..." I blush at his perverted side he only showed to me.

"H-Hanzo...Not in the car." I whispered, embarrassed that the driver would hear-and I wasn't one to do that sort of thing when people were around. "He'll hear us."

"First of all, he's deaf. Second, the windows around of are sound proof and one-way. No one will hear or see us." He smirked, kissing down my neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, Hanzo pulled me closer to him, sitting me on his lap.

His hands trailed up the dress, pulling down the underwear I wore, his fingers massaging my butt. My eyes darted around, trying to look away from his lustful eyes. This wasn't the first time we've done in it the car, but we were never move or had anyone else present-just the two of us.

"H-Hanzo, not now..." I tried pushing him away, but my body wanted him. I could feel Hanzo smirk as my fingers trailed in his green hair. Hanzo's hands trailed upward, pulling the dress off and playing with my nipples as his mouth attacked my neck. " _Hanzo~_ "

His lips moved down as I felt my back touch the seats in the limo. I looked to him. This really wasn't fair. Hanzo was fully dressed where as I was stripped naked, not that I minded, but...

"What?" His eyes looked up to me. I didn't answer. Instead, I gripped his tux, pulling it over his shoulders. A smirk formed on his lips as he began stripping in front of me. My heart began to beat widely as his well-built chest was in my line of vision. My fingers traced down, feeling his rough, yet smooth, skin.

I moved my fingers to his nipples, causing him to slightly groan in response.

"Don't." Hanzo warned, grabbing my wrist and kissing it. "I'll really lose it, Mizuki." My name rolled of his tongue like a purr. I felt one of his hands touch me as he placed himself by my entrance. Out of habit, I grabbed on his shoulders, waiting for the moment of the huge wave of pleasure coming for me.

It came crashing down into my body, causing me to become a moaning mess as he thrusted into me. Hanzo's hand jerked me off at the same rhythm he thrusted in.

" _H-Hanzo~_ " My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to me.

" _Mizuki~_ " I heard his voice whisper in my ear. My nails dung into his back as he hit my good spots, causing my back to arch high as I exploded on his hand and all over our chests. Hans's movements becalm harder and faster, then he stopped with staggered breaths. "It feels nice to finally touch you again..."

I didn't answer. My arms wrapped around his body as my breathing slowed down with my heart rate. The heat in the car began to drop as Hanzo turned on the ac. The blast of cold air felt good giant the burning skin I had.

"Let's not do this again, Hanzo..."

"Why?"

"...The seats aren't very comfortable as the bed is..." I blushed.

"I see, so you'll be ready for round 2 when your on the bed." I heard him chuckled as I pushed him off of me and dressed myself. As much as I wanted to denie, I couldn't help but smile a bit. This was going to be a great start at our new life...wasn't it?

* * *

 ** _...I have no shame in writing this._**


	8. Tsundere Daniel X Super Clingy Jack

" _Daniel~_ " Jack cooed as he looked for his Werewolf companion. " _I have your lunch~_ "

The dark haired Werewolf poked his head from his room, only to be tackled by Jack as soon as he looked his way. The door closed behind them as the orange haired Werewolf nuzzled his face into Daniel's chest.

"H-Hey! Get off of me, you idiot!" Daniel pushed Jack off, glaring at him while a blush formed on his cheeks. "What part of 'stop being so damn clingy' don't you understand?"

" _Buuut Dannnnieel~_ " Jack whined. Daniel sighed heavily as he looked away. Again, another day with Jack attacking him with some sort of love jester. At least it was hugs this this time and not kisses like last weak. Sure, he and Jack were friends, but the orange haired Werewolf was getting clingy. " _I looove yoouu~!_ "

"Don't say that so casually, Idiot!"

Jack made a face. His arms still wrapped around Daniel as he pulled him tighter. He wanted his love, he loved him to death and Daniel was being an ass about it. All Jack wanted was for Daniel to return the jesters he gave so he could know if Daniel loved him back. The red hue that crept its way to the other male's cheeks was adorable in Jack's option.

Daniel put his hand on Jack's cheek. "Jack...I don't want to hurt you but..." Jack starred at Daniel before being pushed away but the strong hand belonging to his friend. "You're to damn close!" Jack fell to the floor, his heart slightly breaking and beating. There times he loved being pushed away by his tsundere friend, other times it broke his heart-he was trying to show how much he loved his friend, in a romantic way, so he could move on with his life.

"Why are you also so mean Daniel?" Jack asked, not watching the Werewolf munch away at the food he brought for him. Daniel replied with muffled words, due to his mouth full, only for Jack to looked down sadly. The dark haired Werewolf rolled his eyes. He took a sip of the water Jack had brought, keeping it in his mouth as he moved over to Jack. Daniel tapped Jack's shoulder and attacked his lips, pushing the water inside his mouth into Jack's.

The orange haired Werewolf's face turned red as his fingers touched his lips. Daniel looked away, "Thanks for the food."

"D-Dainel..." Jack mumbled before wrapping his arms against him, " _You love me baaack~! I'm so happy~!_ "

Daniel looked away, his cheeks red, but gave a small smile as he looked towards Jack. The hyper active male planned a full kiss on Daniel's lips, causing them to fall to the ground. Jack's face suddenly turned scared. He looked towards Daniel.

"O-Oh...I...Uh..."

"You're way to hyper today, Jack. Relax." Daniel kissed the Werewolf's lips once again, his face blushing, "N-Not that I don't hate it..."

Jack smiled as his rubbed his face into Dainel's chest, making the red hue brighter as his fingers traced the muscles underneath the clothing.

"J-Jack!"

"I love you, Daniel~ Do you love me~?" Jack asked, looking up as blue eyes starred into his amber ones.

"Y-Yes...Idiot..."


	9. Depressed! Yayoi X Ran

It was a nice day in the spring village, the sounds of the villagers reached the mansion Ayu and Yayoi lived in(Idk if they live together). Ayu was out enjoying the day with Ayame while Yayoi stood inside, staring out the window. He hadn't gone out in a while, being depressed was never easy. It should have been one of those normal mode swings people would have but...was he really depressed?

Last Yayoi checked, nothing bad really happened to him. Sure his heart was broken when Ayame took off with Ayu, but that wasn't really anything now. His body felt like shit, not wanting to move from his bed or bother to even sit up. His thoughs dated back to his mother. Anger built up inside of him with sadness. His mother hated him, yet she begged him to kill her to prove he loved her.

What mother would ask such a thing?

"Yayoi?" The familiar voice of a white haired ninja came from his door. The blond opened his eyes, starring back at him were a pair of green ones. "Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry to bother you but Ran seems to have a problem...Could you help him?"

"Whatever...Bring him over." He knew about Ran's feelings towards the Spring Village, and made exuses every so often to come over—surprisingly he had good manners when staying over at the mansion.

"H-hey, Yayoi..." Ran's voice came from his door. Still laying in his bed, Yayoi lifted his arm and motioned Ran to come over to his bed.

The white haired ninja's heart froze, his feet stuck to the floor. Yayoi was asking _him_ to go over to _his_ bed, where _he_ laid, nearly _half naked_. Bitting his lip, Ran made his way over to the taller blond. A slight feeling of heat touched his face as Ran's knees touched the floor in order to look at Yayoi.

"U-Um..."

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to do anything right now." Yayoi coldly remarked, "I shouldn't even be living." Ran looked towards Yayoi with a strange look. What did he mean _'I shouldn't even be living'_? He indeed should! Yayoi was handsome, he was Ran's crush after having heart ache from Ayame. Yayoi was his light—and as a child who was rejected by his own village, and being called a "devil" child, sending his days in darkness—he loved everything he stood for, and here he laid saying he wasn't even fit to be born?

"What do you mean by that? You should be living!" Ran shouted, "You've been able to do some much more then I have when growing up, if anyone should be depressed it's me!"

Yayoi looked towards Ran, he felt angry and sad. Ran didn't know what he had gone through in his childhood and the cheerful attitude he had was something Yayoi wished he had.

"I've be shut out by my mother, hardly raised by my father, and shunned by my own village! What makes you think you have every right to be depressed?!" Ran was now crying his eyes out. "T-Then me having to deal my mother's beatings till this day and heartache!"

Yayoi was eyes' widen at Ran's words. His mother beats him till this day? "R-Ran..." He reached a hand out towards the white haired ninja. His eyes became puffy as his cheeks were red, tears standing his cheeks. His eyes looked broken, leading to the broken person he was inside.

Yayoi's thumb wiped away tears streaming down from Ran's eyes, staring into them, admiring their beauty. Suddenly, the comfort of his bed touched his back with Ran on top of him—arms wrapped around him. Tears stained his chest, Ran's sobbings filled the room.

"Ran..." Yayoi's hand ran through Ran's white hair, kissing it slightly—seeing Ran like this made him realize how much the smaller male needed love. Even though Yayoi was suffering from Heartache as well, maybe he and Ran could give each other love to recover. His arms wrapped around Ran's waist, "Listen."

"W-What..?"

"You and I both suffer from Heartache and depression, only you know how to hide it. We could live of each other's love and happiness in order to gain back what we lost..."

"I-I really do love you, though, Yayoi...I only want you to be in love with me back...S-So—!"

Yayoi planned a kiss on Ran's lips. It didn't matter, he wanted Ran to show him love, make him fall in love with him. This depression he had whisked away as Ran's lips slowly kissed back, carefully following his movements.

"Then teach me to love you, make me fall for you every time your name is mentioned." the taller blonde spoke, "Help me get you out of heartache and let me help you in return with whatever you ne—" Ran looked away. Something touched Yayoi's chest, his eyes looked down, a small grin appeared on his face. "Well...That didn't take long."

"S-Shut it! I'll...I'll help get out of this depression. So long as you make me feel as if I'm needed—I don't care how, just make me feel needed." Yayoi nodded his head, nuzzling his head into the crook of Ran's neck, light kissing it.

"Deal."


	10. Kinshiro X Makoto

"You are all dismissed. Leave the Salon. Tomorrow is a day off." Makoto said, not looking up from his papers. The group of worker stared at him before they all ran out the Salon, not bothering to second guess their master. As the last servant, Haru, left with Saori and Ukyo, a have sigh escape Makoto's lips.

Finally peace and quiet.

 _Nope._

He knew well Kinshiro was waiting outside for everyone to leave before entering, or "breaking in" to his office. They were in a relationship, and yet Makoto couldn't help but get angry when ever Kinshiro was around. That green haired whatever he was called made him feel submassive. Weak, unpowerful...yet, it felt good.

"Still working, Makoto?" Kinshiro's voice called from the door. Makoto didn't look up, knowing the sexy smile that rested on the other's lips. He kept writing, making sure to finish everything before looking up. His eyes were surly glazed with passion and admiration with out even having to look up. "What's wrong? Giving me the silent treatment or do you want me to just go for it?" Hands suddenly touched his chest.

The blue haired male froze as Kinshiro's warm hands trailed up his chest, opening his kimono.

"I'm working as you can see. Not stop touching me and let me finish!" The hands retreated slightly, only to come back with Kinshiro's hot breath

"No."

"Let me go!" Makoto turned around and pushed the green haired male away, growling at him harshly. The two, slightly wrestling, managed to fall to floor—Kinshiro towering Makoto.

The green haired male leaned down to place his lips over the blue haired male underneath him. Red covered Makoto's cheeks. Honestly, Kinshiro was a child.

"You had your fun, now get off!"

"I love it when your under neath me, Makoto." Kinshiro whispered in his ear, "It makes you look so cute."

Kinshiro's hands reached into Makoto's kimono, pulling it off his shoulders and leaving butterfly kisses down his neck. The male shuddered. The feeling was both annoying and nice, with the addition of his hands roaming his chest as if it were some foreign feelings.

"S-stop." Makoto slightly glared at him, but couldn't keep it. Kinshiro was better at him then this, having a girlfriend in the past must have helped.

"No, you and I are going to have some fun. I want to see that cute expression of yours, Makoto." A smirk pulled on Kinshiro's lips as his face grew closer to Makoto's. Their lips brushed together in a heated kiss as Makoto's body began to go against him.

Kinshiro took his clothes off, throwing them to the side as his fingers roamed down, one pinching his nipple while the other touched his member. Makoto tried to break out of his grasp. Kinshiro had already made him weak, there was no way he would be able to fight against the urge filling his body.

"Ki...Kinshiro...Hurry up..."

"Nope~" The word came out like a note to the green haired male as he finished what he had been doing, painfully slow. Makoto could feel him reached the edge quickly, just from a slight rub of Kinshiro's fingers. "I want to see how far I can take you like this~"

"Bastard..."

"I love you too, Ma~ko~to~"

His name being purred out for Kinshiro mouth sounded wonderful, yet he wanted just throw up. This was going painfully slow, in any normal case, Kinshiro would be fucking him senseless on the floor—where they were right now—causing his voice to echo through the empty halls of the salon. Not that it mattered, no one heard them.

"P-Please..." Makoto begged, trying to moan as the hand jacking him off moved in carful, blissful motions. His breathing became heavy as the hand moved fast, Kinshiro's lips attacking his upper body.

The very reason, they both knew, this had started was because they hated each other. Yet, that feeling was slowly and surely replaced by love.

"Kinshiro...I love you." The blue haired male's finger ran trough the lose tied green hair belonging to his partner. A heated kissed formed between their lips.

"I'm glad you return my feelings."


	11. Mizuki X Hyosuke: Childhood Love

"Mizuki!" A young brown haired child with big green eyes called from the other side of the house. The black haired child, Mizuki, turned his head and looked towards him.

"What is it, Hyosuke?"

The green eyes child gave a big grin, "Can you come out to play with me?"

"..." He was a little older then Hyosuke, maybe about three(He didn't know), and enjoyed playing with him but...

Mizuki looked down to the paper he was reading. A letter from his birthmother, the one who sent him to his grandfather's from training. She wanted to see him again and have him stay—saying that pushing him away to his grandfathar was a mistake.

He really didn't want to believe this, but it was his mother...No, she pushed him away, why should he believe her?

"Sorry, Hyosuke. I have something to do. Next time, I promise." Mizuki gave a smile toward the younger, who pouted in sadness.

"Why?" Hyosuke whined, "I wanna play!"

"I have something...important to do at the moment." Mizuki stood up and left to find his grandfather. "Grandfather, I have a letter from mother."

The old man sighed, "You should see what she wants—but don't be fooled by anything. However, don't leave Hyosuke not knowing anything."

Mizuki nodded his head and left to pack his things. Night eventually fell. Mizuki, in his ninja attire, made his way to Hyosuke's room. The young brown haired child turned towards the door, big green eyes watched Mizuki's figure come closer.

"W-Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have something to take care of. I'll be back in a few days, Hyosuke. I came here to give you something." Mizuki pulled his mask down and moved closer to the young boy. "Close your eyes."

Hyosuke did what he was told. He felt his bangs being moved from his face and something warm planned on them.

"May you be smiled upon." Mizuki mumbled, "I promise that you and I will always be together."

Hyosuke nodded his head smiling bright and he hugged his friend for one last time. The black haired ninja disappeared into the night, leaving the child to watch the moon.

~Years later~

"M-Mizuki..." Hyosuke looked to the dressed ninja. No longer being a child, he wanted to finally ask something only Mizuki could answer.

The ninja dressed in blue and green looked towards him, his mis matched eyes shining in the moon light. "What is it?"

Hysokue hugged himself as he approached. Once they were only a few inched away, Hysouke threw his arms around the male. Mizuki didn't flinch. The dressed ninja returned the gesture.

"Is the promise you made to me still true?"

Mizuki didn't answer. Instead, he lifted Hysouke's chin up, pulled his mask down, and kissed his forehead. His lips moved down toward the browned haired ninja's, causing the green eyes to go wide.

"Of course. You and I will be together forever. That's a childhood promise that will never be broken. Understood, Hyosuke?"

He nodded his head and planted his lips fully on Mizuki's. Once they had parted, Hyosuke stood on his toes. "Close your eyes." He commanded. The two differently colored eyes closed. Hyosuke pressed his to Mizuki's forehead. "May you be smiled upon."


	12. Hyuga X Goyo: Doorway

Goyo sighed as he placed the last box from the truck in the living room of the mansion. His eyes wondered around the large room.

"Can you unpack that box, Goyo?" His older brother, Guang, asked from the doorway of the living room, holding a large box. "I have to put this in father's room."

Goyo nodded his head. Taking out his pocket knife, Goyo opened the box. Inside were old paintings of landscapes, members of his family, and family portraits. He began hanging them up wherever they would fit.

"I remember this..." Goyo smiled as he looked at a picture of him, his brother, and parents. He was a child back then, sitting in a chair next to his brother, with a cub Pablo. His fingers touched the painting. Remembering the times where it was nice to live in such a big house, and the happiness he had when childhood was around. "I wanted to play so bad with Guang and Pablo..."

Goyo placed it above the fire place. As he turned around, his elbow bumped into a large empty box. The box fell to the floor with a low thump.

"A door..?" Behind the box was a door. Goyo looked at it curiously. As he reached out to touch it, his brother's voice made him jump.

"Goyo! I want you to met a friend of mine!" Guang had entered with a white haired male. Goyo felt his heart stop as he met the white haired man's gaze. "This is Hiketsu. I've been meaning to introduce you both for sometime now. Joufu, this is my little brother, Goyo."

"Please to meet you, Goyo."

Goyo couldn't speak. Hiketsu was had a strange aura around him, almost like...

"P-Please too meet you as well, Mr. Hiketsu."

Guang grinned and left the room, sending a wink toward Goyo.

The air felt heavy as Hiketsu stared at him. His hand rose and stroked Goyo's cheek. "So you are Kyoui's Queen."

"I-I'm not a girl," Goyo stated, "I am a guy...What are you doing?" Hiketsu's finger ran through his hair. He was oddly confused as to what this man was doing. Not to mention, what was he talking about? Goyo had never heard of a place called Kyoui—and him, a queen?

"Master Hyuga says so. You are his Queen and he would like for you to come with me. I'll show you a shortcut to your kingdom, My Lady." Hiketsu then left the living, dragging Goyo with him. Pulling the smaller male into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? And how to you know Hyuga?!"

"All will be answered, My Queen."

Taking out a strangely beautiful key, he pulled Goyo back towards the living walked over to the door and shoved the key in the lock. It fit perfectly, and the door opened a crack. A strong breeze blew past his face.

"Master Hyuga awaits you, my Queen." Goyo gave Hiketsu a worried look. "Do not worry, I'll cover for you."

At the sound of Hyuga's name, Goyo rushed into he door. He wanted to see Hyuga, he _needed_ to see him. After all these years of not being able to touch him, he needed him.

At the sound of Hyuga's name, Goyo rushed into he door. He wanted to see Hyuga, he needed to see him. After all these years of not being able to touch him, he needed him.

The hall way was long and in shades of blue fading into purple. Goyo felt his legs move faster then before at the sight of another door at the end of the hall. Hyuga was the only things running though his mind.

"Hyuga...!" The sight of the white haired male standing in front of the door. Dressed in fancy royal blue robes with a smile on his face, his arms out for Goyo.

"Goyo, welcome home." The two males embraced each other deeply. Tears brimmed Goyo's eyes. The emotions of happiness and love over flowing in his body. "I missed you, did Joufu treat you well?"

"Joufu?"

"Yes. Joufu Hiketsu." Goyo nodded his head once he heard the name. That was his full name?

Hyuga gave a smile he only showed to Goyo; a happy, loving one. Goo's face buried into Hyuga's chest. He took in his sent, the feelings of his body...everything was how it was. How it use to be and how it was now.

Hyuga's hand pet through his hair. Feeling the touched of his soft locks.

"I missed you so much, Hyuga! Where have you been?!"

"Here, in Kyoui. I am the ruler here, with you as my Queen." He planned a kiss on Goyo's forehead.


	13. Yandere! Ayu X Ran (Good end)

**_This is a Lemon, if you do not like sumts/lemons then leave now or forever hold ur peace_**

* * *

Ayu, from the distance, watch Ran. His eye twitching badly. The white haired ninja was talking with three girls. The girls were flirting with him and Ran seemed to be returning the flirting.

Ayu's teeth were griding together. He hated seeing Ran with other girls, and other guys who weren't him. Ran had been his since forever. And Ayu was going to keep it that way till they both died.

Ran was out having a normal day. A few of the girls in the village came over and invited him to eat with them, saying that it would be an honor to have the chief's son dine with them—and it was also a happy birthday gift towards him...along with a sorry for shunning him.

Ran glad expected their offer to not be rude, plus he was getting free food out of it...Who wouldn't go?

"Thank you for the meal, ladies. I really enjoyed it!" Ran gave a huge smile to them. The girls returned the smiles, and waved, walking off in different directions they Ran was.

The white haired ninja took his time returning to his house—not that it matter, no one was home anyways. Before he had been grabbed by a hand and pushed to the ground. Lips pressed against his as Ran's eyes widen. Ayu was on top of him, hands on his shoulders, holding him down with his body weight.

The green haired ninja forces his tongue inside Ran's mouth. That was when Ran had pushed Ayu off.

"What are you doing Ayu?!"

"Your mine, I can't let anyone have you." He replied bluntly, "I will kill everyone that tried to take you from me."

"H-Hold on! Where's my say in this?!" Ran protested, cheeks red, "You can't just do that!"

Ayu gave a sad look. Ran shut his mouth and kept quiet. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled, Ayu was pushed his whole life after his mother died...

"I'm sorry for yelling at—"

" _If your not going to love me_... _then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!_ " A crazed look formed on Ayu's face, destroying the normal expressionless poker face he always wore. Before Ran could understand what happened, his vision faded as the hardness of the floor impacted with his back.

Ayu ran off, spear in hand. As his hearing faded, Ran could hear the screams of the villagers.

* * *

As Ayu, now covered in blood, walked slowly down the streets, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ayu!" The ninja turned his head slightly. His eyes landing on Yayoi. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Yayoi...leave."

"N—"

" **LEAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!** " The blonde ninja froze as he saw Ayu's expression. Never in his life had he seen such a face. A face smudged with blood. Crazed eyes with sadness, fear, and happiness mixed in to one. Those were the eyes of a killer.

"I...I understand..." He knew about Ayu's..."killing persona"—as he called—and did everything he could to avoid it. Once Ayu rose his voice and looked at him with the same face, Yayoi knew to leave the area.

Yayoi turned the other way, "...Ayu, do you want the winter village to be cut of completely?"

"Yes...Ran is mine." With that, Ayu ran off to finish his killing spree, leaving a worried Yayoi behind him.

* * *

"P-Please...S-stop." The girl begged. Ignoring her, Ayu tied the rope around her mouth, then he took a small knife and stabbed it into her arm. Her muffled cries rang out.

Ayu harshly pulled the knife out and stabbed it against her stomach, " _No_."

More muffled cried filled the room. Ayu kept stabbing the girl countless time, getting blood on his body and hair. Blood poured to the floor in a huge puddle that his feet where now drenched with blood. The girl eventually feel limp, her eyes no longer living.

Ayu grinned, "You have no use for these."

He pushed his fingers into her eye sockets, pulled her eyes out and throwing them into the blizzard raging outside. Take a katana in his hands, Ayu cut each limb off the girl, leaving her head on her torso. The green haired ninja picked up each limb, and throwing them out to the blizzard. He grinned, looking back at the piles of headed torsos in them room.

"That leaves only a few more to go." Ayu made his way upstairs, taking a shower before going to Ran's room. With his hair and body still wet, and his body naked.

The white haired ninja was staring out his window, confused on what was going on. Last thing he remembered was fainted after Ayu had kissed him. His fingers touched his lips. The green haired male's words echoing in his ears.

 ** _'If your not going to love me...then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!'_**

Was Ayu serious about killing everyone? Ran's heart suddenly dropped when he felt arms wrap around him. They were warm and wet.

"Ran~"

"A-Ayu...!" Ran felt scared, yet somewhat happy that Ayu was with him. "H-how long was I out for?"

"Few weeks."

Ran stood quiet. A few weeks? It felt as if he had been sleeping for a month. His back the touched his bed again, being toppled by a wet and naked Ayu. "W-What are you doing?"

"I...I want you to take me, Ran. I love Ran, I want Ran." Ayu's hands made their way into Ran's clothing. Once the clothing had been discarded, Ayu's finger gentle ran through the other male's white haired locks. He then took his hands and placed then on his frame. "I want you to touch me...in anyway you want..."

Ran looked up confused for a moment before his fingers pinched against Ayu's harden nipples.

"Ahh..." Ayu let out a moan the sound full of bliss. His hips rocked foreward, rubbing on Ran's crotch.

Slightly unsure what he was doing, and slightly scared for his life(he had picked up the heavy, thick stench of blood and death on Ayu), Ran did what Ayu wanted. He wasn't sure if this was just for the hell of it, if he was scared to death of being killed, and/or because he secretly want to touch Ayu like this. His mind was to wrapped up in fear.

Ayu's body rubbed against Ran's, causing the white haired ninja to groan slightly. "A-Ayu..."

The killer smiled down to Ran, his hand slightly gripping Ran's now slightly throbbing member. Ayu placed himself over it, while Ran's eyes widen and his body move away.

"I want to be one with you, Ran."

"Ayu..." Never in his life had he heard such words come from the ninja on top. "Lay down."

The male did was he was told. He later moaned loudly as Ran's tongue flicked across his harden nipples while one of his hands gripped his harden member. His back arched, hands running though Ran's snow white hair.

"R-Ran!"

The other male knew to hurry up. Ran stripped his clothes off(Or what remained of them), placing his hands on Ayu's hips. The two looked at each other, gray eyes meeting one yellow and one green.

"Are you sure, Ayu?" The green haired ninja nodded his head, his arms wrapped around Ran's neck. Pushing himself in gently, Ran kissed Ayu's lips. He no longer smelt the blood and death around Ayu, that was pushed away by the sudden feeling of wanting to spend more time with him.

Ayu loved him, nothing was going to change about that, but Ran didn't care. In the moment of only a few minutes, Ran fell in love with Ayu. He realized how much Ayu truly loved him and how much he secretly wanted to be with Ayu at one point in his life.

Thrusting himself into Ayu, Ran gave a smile. "I love you."

The pounding in Ayu's heart sky rocketed as a loving and happy smiled formed on his lips. Ran loved him, that's all he cared about.

"Ran, I-I love you too..."

The two male embraced each other, Ran still thrusting into Ayu, and kissed passionately.


	14. Aoi X Hotaka: Strip Poker game?

**_This is a Lemon, if you do not like sumts/lemons then leave now or forever hold ur peace_**

* * *

"Aoi, you're suppose to be helping me." Hotaka whined. "I have a performance tomorrow and your take forever on doing my make up! I came early so you could plan ahead!"

"At least play a few card games with me, Hotaka. If you win, I'll do what you want for an entire day, but if I win, I want you to sit on my lap. We'll play strip poker."

A red hue filled Hotaka's checks. Strip? In front of Aoi?! And sit on his lap?! Being around Kinshiro must have made the blue eyed hair dresser into a pervert!

"N-No way, you pervert! Spending so much time with Kinshiro must have made you a pervert as well!" He crossed his arms.

Aoi gave small chuckle and pulled out a deck of cards. He motioned Hotaka to sit on the other side, smiling like a child. Hotaka puffed out his cheek and sighed. He was somewhat good at "poker luck" at least, maybe he could win.

"Fine." Hotaka sat down on the other side of the table. Aoi grinned and shuffled the deck, his fingers moving nimbly as he handed out the cards. Hotaka picked up his cards looking at down at the for a moment. The pink haired male's eyes looked up to see Aoi's sly grin. "I have four of a kind."

"Straight flush." Aoi turned his cards around and showed Hotaka. He sighed and tossed the cars back over to Aoi. "Are you forgetting something?"

With slightly pink cheeks, Hotaka rose his hands up and unbuttoned his shirt. Aoi watched with pleased eyes. He handed out the next set of cards, Hotaka winning the round. He grinned.

Aoi didn't seem phased one bit, and stripped his shirt of completely. "Next round~"

Handing the cards out, Hotaka's heart dropped when he saw his cards. One pair, one. How in the hell did that happen?

"I win." Aoi's eyes looked striaght towards Hotaka's unbuttoned shirt. "Now take it off."

"First of all, why do you suddenly want to play this? Second, I'm _very_ busy if you had noticed, I'm on break right now and it will be ending with in at twenty more minutes. I don't have time for—" Aoi stood suddenly,and walked over. His hand touched Hotaka's slim shoulders and pushed him down to the floor, an amused—more like perverted—grin appeared on his face.

"Alright..." He mumbled kissing down the pink haired male's pale, slim chest with deep kisses. "But you might not be able to walk for a while."

Hotaka's face burned red. Really, in all honesty, he should be use to this. Out of the number of times males had said that, his face shouldn't be as red as it feels. But...this was the hairdresser who won his heart with one look and his nimble fingers.

"A-Aoi..." Hotaka loved this man, not to mention he wasn't one to think Aoi would ask him to do so. He expected Soji more then anyone—those two were unnaturally close. "W-why?"

Aoi didn't answer, he kept stripping Hotaka of his clothes, his tongue gliding down the other male's neck.

"Ah..." Hotaka moan as Aoi sucked at the crook of his neck. Hotaka's head moved back as Aoi's lips moved farther up as his hands moved downwards.

"You asked 'why', I'll tell you why..." Aoi began to answer his question, "Because I want you."

Hotaka felt his back touch the floor with a blue haired male hovering over him. Fully naked, Aoi's fingers played around his body, pinching at his nipples and pumping a half-erected member.

The thoughts of what Aoi could do filled the cross-dresser's mind, causing him to blush bright and his member to get harder.

"Fufu~" Aoi's hot breath touched his ear, "I wonder...Could you want this as much as I do?"

Unable to bear the current situation, Hotaka nodded his head as his breath hitched to the back of throat. "I...I want this! I want you too!"

Taking that as it was, Aoi pushed himself in. Hotaka's back arched as his moan echo in the small house. Their hips bucked together in sync, arms wrapping around each other, breath hitching, bodies becoming hotter then they have every felt. This was what it felt like, and now, Hotaka knew the feeling.

"A-Aoi!" He screamed, tangling his finger within the hairdresser's blue locks, causing the hair kept in place to become messy. Aoi's arms wrapped around Hotaka tighter as he shoved himself in hard once more time, releasing. Hotels did the same.

As the two laid on the floor, bodies entangled, and breathing heavily. Hotaka eyes met Aoi's.

"You were right...I won't be able to do anything like this..." Hotaka slightly sighed, "Thanks a lot, Aoi."

"You're welcome. But you aren't mad by what we just did?"

"No, I'm happy it was me. I love you." Hotaka smiled. Aoi returned it, kissing Hotaka's forehead and snuggling closer to him. "I'll tell my manger I won't be going into work today. I'll stay here for the time being."

"Good, we can have some more fun." Aoi smiled perverted once again.

"Stop it! Your turning into Kinshiro!"

 ** _~with Soji and Kinshiro~_**

" _Achoo!_ "

"You alright?" Soji asked, looking up from his paper work. "That's the third time today."

Kinshiro rubbed his nose slightly, "I think someone's talking about me..."


	15. Sion X Hotaka: Birthday gift

Sion grinned as he picked up the box, holding his gift for Hotaka in it. They had been dating for sometime now, about nearly four years, and it had been the best four years of their lives.

Hotaka provided special dances and spread word about the new shipments, while Sion gave him a better place to stay and anything he needed for his performances. His father also like having Hotaka around because of his taste for people. He'd tell which would be better looking on them and have them buy it, almost on the dot.

"You're pretty cheerful today, Sion," his father said, "It must be Hotaka's birthday."

"Of course it is, Father. Have you seen him? I have his gift."

"No, I think he was with Yui. The girl seemed to be troubled." His father answer, "I think their in the fabric area."

Sion took his leave to the room where all the fabrics and kimonos where stocked up. Sure enough, both pink haired figure where their, talking among themselves.

"I-I don't know, Hotaka...Would it help?"

"I'm sure it would. It's not the end of the world, Yui." Hotaka replied. He handed her a small, pale green soft blanket with a smile. Yui touched it, rubbing her thumbs against the fabric. "I'm sure he'd love it. What's his name?"

"Soji and I were thinking of naming him Jiro."

"What are you two talking about?" Sion wrapped his arms around Hotaka's waist and kissed his cheek. Yui gave a small smile toward him before returning her eyes towards the fabrics.

She picked up a piece of smooth red fabric and held it between her hands.

"Yui's picking out a fabric for her son's new blanket. He loves soft things so she wants to make it soft for him." Hotaka answer Sion's question. "What do you think?"

Sion stood the fabrics laid out on the floor. Each of them were soft and nice to hold, yes, but this was a child. Children's likes and dislikes were very different, he knew well. His purple eyes trailed back towards Yui, looking at her kimono.

"What about the same fabric your kimono is made out of, Yui? I bet he love to sleep on you."

"He does. But I do not think he would like a pink colored blanket, Sion."

"Not the color, the fabric. It's a mixture of silk and fleece." The purple haired male rummaged through a few shelves before bringing out a red fabric and showing it to Yui. She nodded her head and gave a big smile.

"Thank you so much, you guys are life savers! He'll finally sleep..." She put a hand to her forehead, "How much do I owe you?"

"We never had any use for that until now, so just take it. You look like you need some serious sleep." Sion answered, rushing her out of the mansion he called home, "Tell Soji I said hi."

Yui nodded her head and quickly disappeared in the small crowd of people. Turning back towards his lover, with a smile, and handed him the box. Hotaka took in his hands. He stared at it for a moment before opening it.

"S-Sion, you..." He pulled out a rainbow of small paper cranes.

"You said you always wanted a thousand paper cranes. So, I made one for you." Sion grinned, "Although I wish folding them didn't get me so many paper cuts..."

Hotaka covered his mouth while small tears came out from his eyes. Carefully placing the bunch down, he attacked Sion in a hug. "Thank you!"

Sion placed a kiss on Hotaka's forehead with a smile, "I knew you'd like it."

"You made it yourself, right? Of course I'd love it!" Hotaka smiled brightly, "I'm glad you made it as well. I have a wish already planned out."

Later that day, when the two were in their shared bedroom, Hotaka hung the cranes near the window. He clapped his hand together and prayed silently with a smile. Sion watched, curious as to what his lover's wish was.

"What did you wish for?"

Hotaka turned around, "For us to start a happy family."

Before they could ever think, Sion grabbed Hotaka by the wrist and threw him down on the futon. He climbed on top of him, kissing his neck.

"We don't we make that wish come true?"


	16. Saizo X Kotaro: Anniversary present?

**_~Takes place in modern day~_**

"Are you sure, Momo?" I asked, "I don't think he would like this...Saizo's not into that."

"Oh please!" He grinned, patting me on the back. "He loves cats, Kotaro! How could he not love you in cat stuff?"

I blushed. I knew Momo was right, Saizo did love cats, but...Dressing up as a cat to seduce him? Sure we were dating, but that was a bit much. Even for Momo.

"..." I was confused on what to do for our anniversary, so I asked Momo. However, this wasn't what I was expecting. "I am _not_ dressing up like a cat!"

"It's for Saizo! At least try it on."

" _Fine._ " I took the maid out fit, cat ears, and cat tail into the changing room. As horribly embarrassed as I was, I put it on and showed Momo. I really didn't think I look good in this, I was a man after all, but Momo thought otherwise.

I heard a snap and saw a flash, along with Momo holding his phone with my picture on it, giggling like a child.

"What the hell, Momo!? Give me that phone!" I yelled. My eyes widen at who he was texting. " _Don't_ send that to Saizo!"

"Too late~ Now, I'll pay for that while you change and go home~" His smile was making me feel horrible inside, knowing that he said something stupid to Saizo that would make him come home early. Hopefully, not in two seconds. Momo paid, rushed me to his car, and drove off to the house, in which was give to us by Hanzo for working with him. Saizo and I happened to get lucky and got paired together, while Sasuke and Geomon were paired together—and I'm pretty sure they were in a heated relationship, hearing what could only sound like moans, made that come true.

"Hey, I think Saizo has a surprise for you too, he said he's going to have some fun planned out for you." Momo smiled at me, almost evilly.

 _'Fun'_ he says. Saizo mean something different. He meant: _'I'm going to fuck you senseless for whatever you did'_

Saizo was rough when it came to bed, _very_ rough. He and I haven't done it in a while due to work, but now that Momo just triggered him...Hopefully I'd be able to get up in the morning.

"D-Did he now..?" _Nervous and afraid_. The only words to explain what my heart felt. Momo dropped me off in front of the house and drove off. Saizo wasn't home yet..I could tell because he would be watching tv waiting for me.

I opened the door and jumped. Saizo was sitting at the dinning room table, starring straight at the door. "S-Saizo! You scared me!" I said, "U-Um..."

"Momo showed me a picture of you dressed as a cat maid. I see you bought it," Saizo's teal eyes were locked on me, "Go put it on. You'll be serving me for the day." Nodding, I went upstairs to change. As I put on the outfit, I noticed a pair of dark purple panties with a note on it. In Momo's handwriting: _I bought these for ya, extra pleasure~_

My face turned a bright red. I had to put them on, knowing Saizo would force me to. Placing the ears on top of my head and tying the tail around my waist, I went back down stairs and started cooking dinner.

It was hard not to look back and meet Saizo's gaze. That cold, scary gaze. The same gaze that everyone was afraid of- even I was afraid...and I'm _use_ to it.

"Kotaro," I heard Saizo's voice turn husky and deep. "Why did you get this?"

"I didn't want to get it, but Momo forced me, plus I was looking for something do to for our anniversary..." I answered, "Momo said it would be a good idea since you like ca—"

Saizo cut me of by pressing our lips together, his tongue invading my mouth. My arms wrapped out his neck out of habit as his hands touched my hips. The drifted lower, massaging my butt before lifting me up on to the counter.

"Well, at least Momo knows my taste. But you let him see you before me, and I'll have to punish you for that." Both a playful and menacing grin touched his lips as his hand trailed up my leg, pushing my skirt up. "Hm, I guess you really want to be punished...I'll make sure it hurts."

I've gotten use to Saizo's somewhat sadist ways, so I'm was part masochist for him—this relationship has taken a turn for the worse—it was his biting, pinching, and forcefulness that I could pleasure from...but I could tell Saizo had something else planned.

"P-Please...D-don't be rough..."

"Rough? You like it rough, _very_ rough—I'm not the one who becomes a moaning mess," His fingers were at the hem of the panties I wore, "You even told me yourself, Kotaro. You get such pleasure when I bite and pinch you, along with slamming my hips against yours. Now lay down on the floor the we can began, _my Kitty._ "

I already knew I wasn't going to be able to walk for the next three days.


	17. Yandere! Ayu X Ran (Bad end)

Ayu, from the distance, watch Ran. His eye twitching badly. The white haired ninja was talking with three girls. The girls were flirting with him and Ran seemed to be returning the flirting.

Ayu's teeth were griding together. He hated seeing Ran with other girls, and other guys who weren't him. Ran had been his since forever. And Ayu was going to keep it that way till they both died.

Ran was out having a normal day. A few of the girls in the village came over and invited him to eat with them, saying that it would be an honor to have the chief's son dine with them-and it was also a happy birthday gift towards him...along with a sorry for shunning him.

Ran glad expected their offer to not be rude, plus he was getting free food out of it...Who wouldn't go?

"Thank you for the meal, ladies. I really enjoyed it!" Ran gave a huge smile to them. The girls returned the smiles, and waved, walking off in different directions they Ran was.

The white haired ninja took his time returning to his house-not that it matter, no one was home anyways. Before he had been grabbed by a hand and pushed to the ground. Lips pressed against his as Ran's eyes widen. Ayu was on top of him, hands on his shoulders, holding him down with his body weight.

The green haired ninja forces his tongue inside Ran's mouth. That was when Ran had pushed Ayu off.

"What are you doing Ayu?!"

"Your mine, I can't let anyone have you." He replied bluntly, "I will kill everyone that tried to take you from me."

"H-Hold on! Where's my say in this?!" Ran protested, cheeks red, "You can't just do that!"

Ayu gave a sad look. Ran shut his mouth and kept quiet. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled, Ayu was pushed his whole life after his mother died...

"I'm sorry for yelling at-"

"If your not going to love me...then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!" A crazed look formed on Ayu's face, destroying the normal expressionless poker face he always wore. Before Ran could understand what happened, his vision faded as the hardness of the floor impacted with his back.

Ayu ran off, spear in hand. As his hearing faded, Ran could hear the screams of the villagers.

* * *

As Ayu, now covered in blood, walked slowly down the streets, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ayu!" The ninja turned his head slightly. His eyes landing on Yayoi. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Yayoi...leave."

"N-"

" _LEAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!_ " The blonde ninja froze as he saw Ayu's expression. Never in his life had he seen such a face. A face smudged with blood. Crazed eyes with sadness, fear, and happiness mixed in to one. Those were the eyes of a killer.

"I...I understand..." He knew about Ayu's..."killing persona", as he called, and did everything he could to avoid it. Once Ayu rose his voice and looked at him with the same face, Yayoi knew to leave the area.

Yayoi turned the other way, "...Ayu, do you want the winter village to be cut of completely?"

"Yes...Ran is mine." With that, Ayu ran off to finish his killing spree.

* * *

"P-Please...S-stop." The girl begged. Ignoring her, Ayu tied the rope around her mouth, then he took a small knife and stabbed it into her arm. Her muffled cries rang out.

Ayu harshly pulled the knife out and stabbed it against her stomach, "No."

More muffled cried filled the room. Ayu kept stabbing the girl countless time, getting blood on his body and hair. Blood poured to the floor in a huge puddle that his feet where now drenched with blood. The girl eventually feel limp, her eyes no longer living.

Ayu grinned. "You have no use for these." He pushed his fingers into her eye sockets, pulled her eyes out and throwing them into the blizzard raging outside. Take a katana in his hands, Ayu cut each limb off the girl, leaving her head on her torso.

The green haired ninja picked up each limb, and throwing them out to the blizzard. He grinned, looking back at the piles of headed torsos in them room.

"That leaves only a few more to go." Ayu made his way upstairs, taking a shower before going to Ran's room. With his hair and body still wet, and his body naked.

The white haired ninja was starring out his window, confused on what was going on. Last thing he remembered was fainted after Ayu had kissed him. His fingers touched his lips. The green haired male's words echoing in his ears.

'If your not going to love me...then I'll kill everyone in this stupid village!'

Was Ayu serious about killing everyone? Ran's heart suddenly dropped when he felt arms wrap around him. They were warm, and wet.

"Ran~"

"A-Ayu...!" Ran felt scared, yet somewhat happy that Ayu was with him. "H-how long was I out for?"

"Few weeks."

Ran stood quiet. A few weeks? It felt as if he had been sleeping for a month. His back the touched his bed again, being toppled by a wet and naked Ayu.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I w-"

"Get off of me! I smell the blood on you, how many people did you kill?!" Ran's voice cracked as he pushed Ayu off of him, running to the wall. His eyes were widen with fear, he could feel his teeth nearly chattering.

Ayu stared at him, hurt that was replaced with a crazy smile. "Ran...Doesn't love me back?"

Tears brimmed his eyes. The crazed smile still lingered on his lips and his eyes earned a crazed shine. Ran's heart sky rockted high, unsure if he'd be able to deal with the amount of fear being spoon feed to him or if he was to just take his life...there was a knife, magically, by his side. Or he could kill Ayu with it and run for his own life.

"W-why doesn't Ran love me?"

"A-Ayu, if you love me, you'll let me go..." Ran tried his best to sound serious and clam, when in truth he was about to bolt out the door and run to Ayame's house. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings..."

" _No_." Ran stared at Ayu confused for a moment. The green haired ninja's arms wrapped around his chest tightly, the then released and grasped the clothes at his chest. " _No..._ "

"A-Ayu..."

" _No!_ No! _No!_ "

Ran stood quiet unsure what to do. Should he just run, kill himself, or just kill Ayu?

" ** _Nononononononononononononononononononononononono!_** " Before he could make a decision, something tore through his body. Blood was cough from his mouth as his eyes looked down and looked back up.

Ayu's normal calm face was replaced by a blood splattered crazed face. The claw gauntlets he would wear were now on Ayu's hand, shoved into his stomach with blood pouring out. Ran wanted to scream, but the amount of blood he lost in a short amount of time was already enough to make him faint.

"Y-Youll be mine for ever..." Were the last words he heard before everything turned black.


	18. Hajime X Hikobane: Flying in the Freedom

As much as Hajime avoided it- he heavily enjoyed racing with Hikobane in the sky, not actual giving any care towards what was happening in his life. In fact, being with Hikobane always made him feel that way. It also hurt to know he was falling in love with the demon crown harder then he fell in love with Suzu- which now he understood was nothing more then a serious care towards the female.

Something about Hikobane just drew him close. He was respectful and somewhat naive to him, which made him the perfect teasing toy. Sakura as well, but she wasn't as fun as Hikobane was- not to mention he was less annoying. The crow flew for anything shiny, unable to understand certain things, and above all, the cutest thing ever.

"Hikobane, are we going out for a fly or what?" Hajime asked, shouting slightly to get the crow's attention. Hikobane was talking with the useless princess, Sakura Yagami(she pretty much is useless, like the majorty of the heroines the SWD Crew makes), and turned his head, looking towards the purple haired male. The crow gave a smile.

"Of course, Hajime, I'll be right there! I'll talk to you later, princess."

Sakura nodded her head with a smile and- if he was waiting- Raizo landed gentle by her and took her wrist, running off somewhere.

"What were you both talking about?" Hajime asked, out of curiosity more then being nosy.

"Nothing really important. The princess wanted to know any good places to eat out with Raizo." the raven haired male answered, "You know, since we're always flying above head you know."

"Oh, I see." Hajime smiled, shifting into his humanoid dragon form as Hikobane shifted into his demon crow form(IDK if there called forms). They took to the air, the crisp air passing his face was always a wonderful feeling. However, looking towards Hikobane made his heart skip five beats.

Hajime just really wanted to pull the mask away and kiss him on the lips, maybe even go farther to hear what cute sounds might come from his mouth.

"Are you alright, Hajime? You're staring out into space..."

"I'm fine, Hikobane...I'm just thinking." He seriously needed help. He knew hoe to flirt with a girl, but a guy was different- hell, Hajime didn't even know Hikobane's feelings towards him.

But, flying with him did say that Hikobane didn't hate him. Maybe...No, it was pretty useless to think that. Maybe Enojo or Ryuzaburo could help him. Even if Enojo was an asshole and Ryuzaburo would treat him like a child(even though he would give him an answer).

A hand grabbed his shoulder. Hajime turned his head to find himself face to face with Hikobane, red staining his face as his dark colored eyes looked down. Hajime was going to open his mouth, but he was beat to it by Hikobane pressing their lips together.

Hajime's face turned a bright red, that later became nothing as he took over the role of dominant. His arms wrapped around Hikobane's waist, Hikobane wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck, the two of them keeping the kiss as Hajime pushed his tongue into Hikobane's mouth. The crown pulled back, red becoming a part of his face.

"U-Um..."

"I didn't know you had such feelings for me, Hiko~" Hajime grind as he pulled the male into a hug, "I love you too, I have for a while now." The demon crown nuzzled his head into Hajime's chest and tried to calm his extremely loud heart beat.

"I-I've loved you for a-as long as I remember...When I if saw you walk past me..." Hikobane stared him in the eyes.

Hajime grinned at the stuttering, petting Hikobane's hair, "Keep talk so cutely and I might just lost it here and now...Your voice will reach the high heavens, and I will enjoy every second of it." The demon crow's face turned red once again as he hid his face. He knew what it meant and wasn't one for having his voice heard by all.


	19. Kinshiro X Makoto: Chase

Makoto mentally groaned as he followed his father around his house. This was normal; his father dragging him around, meeting people, then being blabbed to about not being better then their child. It was the _worst_ feeling ever. It brought him to the point where he eventually stopped caring what his father said and just worked at his own pace.

"Makoto!" His father shouted, "Are you listening?"

"I am sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Well focus on what's happening now. This is Lord Toyama's son, Kagemoto. He's better then you at everything, I asked him to come here to teach you somethings." His father slightly glared down at him before stalking over else where. The green haired male in front of him slightly grinned.

"I know how that feels. Pleased to meet ya, Makoto. I'm Kagemoto, but I preferred to be called Kinshiro." The green haired male, who only seemed a few years older then Makoto was, slightly bowed with the same goofy grin plastered on his face. "Should I call you anything?"

"No. My name is Makoto; nothing more, nothing less." he answered, "Why are you here anyway?"

Kinshiro made an awkward and nervous face, rubbing the back of his neck. Something in his mind was auguring with him, and he himself was trying to think of a good way to put it. Makoto had seen it enough on a few people he knew to know with just one look.

"Well...Because most girls were I am from are named 'Makoto', my father thought you were female and set me. When I met you father, he said he had a son named 'Makoto' and was over joy when I said I'd like to meet you." Kinshiro answered, "I was going to return home, but when your father said he wanted me to teach you a few things, I..I couldn't say no..."

"Well, you should leave then." Makoto snapped, "If you have no business here then return home."

"Can't, I was told not to return till you agreed to be my lover- where I come from, same sex marriages don't mean anything, everyone's allowed to love who they love no matter gender or race. My dad's in one actual..." Kinshiro said, "You seem reasonable, at least let me help you with something. Anything would really do so long as it's reasonable."

Makoto just stared at Kinshiro, "Kagemoto, please leave. I have no-" He heard his parents fighting once again. His mother, who was seeing another woman, often called out his father for not leaving his own son in peace. His father, on other the hand, was seeing another woman and hated his mother for cheating on him before he did. "If I think about it, will you leave?"

Kinshiro shook his head. "Sorry, Mako, can't. Sounds like you parents don't like each other much do they?"

"My parents are both seeing another girl behind the other's back-they both know it, they just don't say anything." Makoto answered. "I'll get going...There is something I must take care of." With that, Makoto left. It had been almost four years since his own parents starting seeing other people. Although they both knew, they did nothing to stop the other.

It was _annoying_. How could anyone in their own right mind get married to someone they didn't even love? His parents, that was Makoto's answer.

Despite what happened in his own home, Makoto often found himself spending time at the shrine where his grandparents were buried. The shrine maidens didn't mind him, they simply allowed him to be- he was quiet and respected their wishes, he even did a few errands for them.

"Hello Makoto, welcome back." one of the many shrine maidens, Miwa, said. She gave him a small smile a returned to her job sweeping. Makoto brought himself over to the actual shrine, rung the bell, clapped his hands together, and prayed. Kinshiro's face flashed before his eyes.

Why on earth was he thinking of that goofball? If anything, he should be thinking about what was happening in his house. The relationship between his parents was more important then be asked to get married to another man.

Makoto shook his head, and turned towards the gates to leave. However...

"Mako!" Kinshiro was standing at the gate, waiting for him while talking with the shrine maidens. "Let's go!"

He sighed. That's right, the shrine maidens- expect for Miwa- thought he was a girl. And because Kinshiro looked like a boy and sounded like a boy, while Makoto looked and sounded like a girl. And the fact Kinshiro followed him to the Shrine made them look like a couple.

"Makoto, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" One of the maidens, around Kinshiro's age, smiled brightly. Her hand touched Kinshiro's should and she pressed herself against him. "He's so nice! And so handsome! You're lucky!"

"Y-Yeah...Kin, let's go."

"What?~ No~ Stay here! I'll tell you everything I know about Mako!"

Kinshiro gave a small smile before lightly pushing away the maiden. "No thanks, Ai. I know everything Mako wants me to know. I'd rather not push it. C'mon, Mako, your mother is worried." Kinshiro placed his arms around his shoulders and brought him outside.

The two walked down the street together hand in hand. Makoto felt highly uncomfortable, and managed to slip away from the other male's grip. Makoto ran down a few alley ways, Kinshiro following close by.

"Quit following me!" Makoto shouted.

"You're going the wrong way!" Kinshiro shouted back, "I said I was going to bring you home in one piece! Not even a speck of dirt on you!"

Makoto kept running, eventually tripping on something hard and rolling down a hill. He opened his eyes once again, greeted by the soft glow of the moon and stars above him. Kinshiro sat next to him, waiting nervously.

"Thank god you're alright!" Kinshiro gave a smile. "I thought you died!"

"That's a bit far...Although, I guess I could take your offer now." Makoto returned his gaze towards the sky. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have never been able to see this."

"So that's a yes to being my wife?"

"What do you think?" Makoto grinned then blushed when Kinshiro got on top of him. "What are you—"

Kinshiro pressed their lips together. Makoto's face turned red as their lips moved together in sync. Makoto' arms wrapped around Kinshiro's neck, pulling him closer.

"I think that's a yes. You'll be my wife till the day we die. Agreed?"

"F-Fine."


	20. Musashi X Munemori

Working under the Yagyu family was a nice change for Musashi. He could train others with everything he had, he trained beginners who respected him greatly, and his boyfriend- who was thought to be a girl- was the head of the family.

"Musashi-sensei!" One of the beginners called out to him, "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course. Shoot." The green haired samurai answered.

"Is the head of the Yagyua family a girl? Is she is, do you think she'll-"

"Sorry, the head of this family is my lover. Munemori is a guy, is you have any problems with that then you may leave. However, he does have a younger sister I could introduce you too." Musashi answered before the boy could finish. Pointing toward the purple haired female, he smiled. "That's Muneko. The one next to her is Munemori."

The boy bowed and took off as Munemori made his way over to the ex-ronin. He just stared at him before turning to the training group. "You all may stop training now. Your sensei and I will give a practice battle. If that's alright with you, Musashi."

The green haired male nodded his head, taking out three wooden swords and handing on of them to Munenori. "I won't go easy on you because we're lovers, Mori."

"Good, I didn't want you too." Catching the wooden sword in his hand, Munemori grinned. "Let's have a rematch from the last time Mariko was here."

Musashi grinned back. Mariko Nakagata, who had run off with Nobunaga, stopped them in the middle of their fight before she had gone to Nobunaga. "Of course, Munemori." Musashi ran towards him, rotating the two wooden swords in his hands before attacking. Munenori, being the graceful little prick he always saw he self as, dodged them.

 _~Time skippy('cause i'm tired)~_

Munemori sighed heavily as Musashi rested his head on top of his head. Taking baths were always relaxing to most people, however, Musashi liked to sleep on Munemori whoever he got the chance- and that chance was almost always in the bath, which made the ronin find it hard to contain himself.

"Musashi."

"Hm? What is it?" The ronin looked up to his lover as he felt Munemori's fingers comb through his hair.

"Why do you always do this—Hey! What are you doing?!" Munemori's face flushed red, "What if someone—"

"Then don't yell." Muasashi grinned, his fingers roaming around the shorter male's smooth body. Munenori slightly glared at his lover, but did nothing to stop him. In fact, he actual enjoyed it. They never really got any action done with Munemori always writing documents and Musashi training and falling asleep pretty fast.

"F-fine, just be careful." The moment Munemori fished his sentence, Musashi attack the purple haired male in kisses.


	21. Ukyo X Makoto

As much as Ukyo and Makoto seemed to be the worst couple ever, they worked together quite well. Ukyo was the wild, the submissive, and the happy-go-lucky one out of the two- thus leaving Makoto to be the mature, the calm, and the domain one. The two often fought, only because Ukyo liked black mailing his lover into submission. Like he was now.

"Do I have to remind you that I was the one who—"

"No, you don't, Ukyo." Makoto stood up. He waved to the other workers, dismissing them from his office. They all bowed their heads and left the room. "In fact, why don't I remind you who's the bottom in this relationship." The blue haired male grinned, placing his hands on Ukyo's shoulders and pushed him to the floor.

Ukyo let out a surprised yelp before blushing. He knew he had just crossed the serious line. Makoto- despite being the Makoto everyone knew(Which was being a total bitch with extremely high standards)- had a serious line with Ukyo, especially when it came to black mail.

Makoto's hand reached into Ukyo's clothes, pulling them off his body. "Wait, we're still at work—"

"Don't care. You went to far, Ukyo. Now you have to pay." Makoto kissed down his neck, bitting certain places on his neck and his hands roamed down.

Ukyo moaned, "M-M-Makoto~ S-S-stop~"

The taller blue male just bit down harshly, making the red haired ninja moan his name loudly. A knock came from outside.

"Is everything okay?" Haru's voice cane from the other side.

"We shouldn't bother them, Haru," Saori's voice came after, "They sound _busy_ , don't you think?" Their footsteps faded.

Makoto grinned. Saori, his assistant, knew better then to interrupt Makoto and Ukyo's "alone" time.

Hovering above Ukyo, Makoto licked his lips. "At least Saori knows when not to bother us. I'll raise her pay. Now, you are going to ride me."

Ukyo's face match the hue in his hair. He liked to have sex with Makoto- but they we're always alone, never did they have sex with _other people_ around.

Makoto grinned and removed his clothing. His member sprung up, rock hard. Ukyo gluped. He moved over toward him, placing himself over and lowering himself. The pleasure hit him hard, his voice nearly cried out.

"Someone being quite lewd today." makoto chuckled, running his fingers up and down Ukyo's thigh before his hand gripped his hip. "I want to hear those cries louder tonight. Let's go, move."

At Makoto's orders, Ukyo felt his hips move up and down, his butt tightening with every movement. Eventually, Makoto flipped their positions, Ukyo's back touching the floor as his legs wrapped around Makoto's waist.

"I'm done waiting. Your going to be in pain for sometime." Makoto bucked their hips together harshly, Ukyo's voice crying out his name in his lover's ear. Makoto grunted in return, slightly moaning from the tightness Ukyo gave him. "You're good at pleasing me, Kyo."

The red haired male let out a loud moan before his body gave out to the floor. Makoto chukled, "You came just from that?" His hips kept slapping against Ukyo's, till he groaned and relaxed. His hand touched Ukyo's cheek, "There will be more later."

Ukyo's blue eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep, resting underneath Makoto as the other put his clothed back on. He slightly picked up Ukyo and placed him in the futon he had in his office- so no one could see he was naked when the walked in.

Makoto turned back towards his desk, the documents he left still waiting to be finished. He sigh, at least his stress was low.


	22. Luca X Elias

The day I claim my love for Luca would be the very day Liz Hart actual cast a spell right on the first try- and it was impossible. I hate Luca, yet I can not help but love him. My brothers know nothing about this, my parents know nothing about this, and my own "friends", exuding Yukiya, know nothing about it. This little crush I have for Luca is a phase, it'll pass.

Now that I think about, his birth name; Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune, is the name of the lost heir of the Gedonelune family- and I happen to be getting engaged to someone from the same family. I swear, if it's him, my mind will be blow away by pure shock.

This family is know for it's high skill in magic. It was why Klaus worked so hard, to get recessed by this family so he could marry one of them. Mother said it was to be me married to the child- and their gender did not matter-of whoever was wearing the emerald earrings. And that would be Luca's mother. I knew because I've met her once before, it was a long time ago however.

Never did I think I'd actual be standing here, listening to Luca blab on, because of the bet I lost with Liz. She actual did mange to cast a spell perfectly with out trying, making her win. She ordered me to confess my feelings toward Luca. And if I didn't, Liz would make me her servants for a week...which I should have really done, but didn't want to suck my dignity up.

"Luca."

"And then she told me that—" He kept on with his unless story of the detention teacher.

"Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune!" I shouted, "I need to speak with you! Now!"

Luca gave me a surprised look before closing his mouth and following me to the lake. We needed to tall with less people around, many would get the wrong idea about it.

"So, Prince Elias, what is it that you must grace my ears with?" Luca smirked.

"I'm getting engaged to a Gedonelune, I need your help to figure out who."

"As far as I know, I'm the only one I know." I could tell he was joking, but at the same time, right. He truly was the one Gedonelune we both knew, and probably ever lived. I hadn't been out to the royal two in recent times due to the school, and I haven't heard anything from my parents.

"Why would I have to marry you of all people?"

"Because you love me, and I love you back." His lips touched my nose. I felt my face flared up with embrassment. He really just did that?! To _me_?! "Judging from the red, you liked it." Luca chuckled.

"S-shut up!" I did enjoy it. I enjoyed being with him, I enjoyed everything about me, I enjoyed our time together. "I do love you too, Idioit."


	23. Ran X Shiroya X Ibuki

**_Head cannon that Kiku and Ran are actually distant cousins. Hence why they both have white hair.._**

* * *

The white haired jumped up and as he ran down the halls of his house. He couldn't wait for his lovers to return. It had been nearly three months and Ran really needed a good bear hug from the both of them. Although many people found it strange for three guys to have a three way relationship, no one really was against it or complained.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, Kiku!" Ran shouted, only to be stopped by his cousin at the front door. He pouted. "C'mon! I have somewhere to be! It's important!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Ran. You need to finish working." Fuyukiku slightly glared at the heterochromic ninja in front of him, a stone cold poker face starring at a puppy-begging one. "Go. Finish. Working. Now."

"Kiku! Pleeeeease?" Ran grabbed Fuyukiku by the shoulders and shook him desperately. " _Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_?!"

Fuyukiku sighed, "Fine. Only if you sign a few documents for me. I've read them over and took out any that were unnesscary. Just sigh you name and you may go."

Ran's eyes widen, a huge smile forming on his lips, "Seriously?! Thanks!" Taking the pen from Fuyukiku's hand, he sighed his name where ever the other white haired ninja told him to. Once done, he took off to the Autumn Village- not wanting to waste another second. After all, he didn't want to kept his lovers waiting.

He knew Shiroya would meet him on the way there, but Ibuki would probably be elsewhere doing something like drinking with Rindoh as Kikyo flirted himself off with Ayame.

Not that he minded, he like spending time with Shiroya due to their similar natures and -believe it or not- interest. Maybe he should get Shiroya a sunflower, his birthday was coming up soon...

Ran shook his head, still deep in though. No, he couldn't. Ibuki has said he, Akria, and Yoshimasa had already planned a surprise birthday for Shiroya, not saying anything was Ran's job.

" _Ran-Ran~_ " Shiryo's voice chimed brightly. The blue haired ninja ran down the streets of the Winter Village, snow in his hair and his face bright and happy. Ran grinned. It was good to see one of his lovers in such high spirits.

"Shiro!" The two embraced tightly, Ran kissing Shiroya's cheek lightly. "I missed you! Its been so long!"

"I would've come to visit, but Kaito needs to be watched or else he forget to eat and sleep...We should get going to the Autumn Village, Ran. We don't want to kept Ibuki waiting."

Ran nodded his head, following Shiroya to the Winter Village's border with the Autumn Village.

They were going to Hokuto Island, where they spend the majority of their time together- mainly because it was better then seeing all the other villages, in which they'd all seen about five millions times.

"What do think we'll do this time? I did like the bon—"

Ran froze and blushed. How did he knew about his and Ibuki's "alone" time?!

"Shiro! _Shh! We're in public, don't say things like that!_ " Ran covered his mouth, " _How do you know about that?!_ "

Shiroya gave a confused look as he took Rancs hand off his mouth, "Bon Bon Cakes we bought. What are you talking about, Ran? If it's what you had Ibuki do when I'm not around then keep it to yourself."

Ran's cheeks stood red for a minutes before returning to the shade of his skin. That was right, Shiryo really didn't have any idea what they did when alone...

"...What do you guys do when you're both alone?!" Shiroya's face turned surprised as Ran bit his lip. It was something he'd rather not say- in public, at least.

"A-ask Ibuki, but be careful when answering..."

Shiroya gave a confused look before shurrging his shoulders. It wasn't that he cared, it was more of that he wouldn't bothering to pry in. And the blush on Ran's face said enough, no asking anymore questions.

Probably something he better keep his nose out of. And it was Ibuki, he did do strange things to them whenever they were one—they two of them anyway.

A breeze blew past them, carrying numerous colorful leafs with in the air. Ran pulled a few leaves from Shiroya's hair while Shiroya did the same to ran. And Ibuki watched, adoring the sight of his two lovers. They were both so cute to him that it hurt.

"Look at my two cuties being the cute little things they are." Ibuki grinned as he called out to them. The two shorter ninjas turned their heads and smiled, blushing lightly. Ran was first to run over, giving Ibuki a giant bear hug while the he place a kiss on Ran's forehead.

Shiroya walked over next, standing on his toes—even though he was still shorter—to place a kiss on Ibuki's, who kindly bent down slightly, lips.

"I miss you both." Ibuki grinned, wrapped both of his arms around the two shorter males.

"Me too! It's been so long!" Ran said, leaning over to Ibuki a bit closer in order to whisper, " _Everything is set up right?_ " Ibuki nodded slightly. " _Great!_ "

Shiroya gave a confused look before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to know what they were talking about till they wanted to say it. Of course, he felt a little heart broken that they still haven't wished him a 'Happy Birthday', but just went with it. Akira and Yoshimasa would tell him in place of his boyfriends- Shiroya was okay with that, they were both very busy with other things.

"Let's go you two, Akira and Yoshimasa won't wait much longer." Ibuki grinned as he move his arms down to their hips, pulling them along towards the docks.

 ** _—Time skip brought to you by Yayoi's long flowing hair—_**

Shiroya pulled the pillow closer to his chest. Something was up. Akira and Yoshimasa had said a word about his birthday, and it made his heart sink. They even advised the question!

 _"Shiroya! You've grown!" Akira said, rubbing her cheek against his, "If you keep grown you'll be taller then me! I'm getting old!"_

 _"We aren't that far apart in age, Akira..." Shiroya sighed, "..."_

 _"It's nice too see you again, Lord Shiroya, how have you been?" Yoshimasa said, looking up from the cup of tea he had been drinking._

 _"Well...Ibuki and Ran haven't said anything to me today..." He began, waiting for the loud screaming of 'Happy Birthday' in his ears by Akira._

 _"Was it a special day for you? Strange, Ibuki usual tells us everything." Akira gave a confused look, "Has he told you anything, Yoshimasa?" The dark purple haired ninja shook his head._

 _Shiroya felt his heart break. They didn't even know? Or worse...Did they_ forget _?_

He felt like crying. Even his own best friends forgot(Excluding Ayame and Kaito, who celebrated the day before with him). How could they forget?

Shiroya pushed his face farther into the pillow. Did they no longer care about him? He refused to believe the fact that his own two lovers of three years would hate him, he hadn't done anything wrong- or that's what he believed. Not to mention that they would have said something or done something to tell him so.

A knock came from the door. Shiroya wiped his face with a hand, opening the door, trying hs best to look as if he woke up from a nap.

"Are you okay, Shiro?" He knew voice belonged to Ibuki. "You look really sad."

"I...I'm fine." Shiroya did his best to give a smile. Ibuki's eyes narrowed before he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, bring in to a hug.

"Ran and I have something planned, go to the living. I have to get something really quick." Ibuki placed a quick kiss on Shiroya's lips before walking down to his own room. Shiroya watched for a few seconds before listening to the older male and walking to the living room.

His heart began to twist slightly. Maybe they really did forget and this was just some ordinary date the three of them were going on- like they did whenever they were here.

Shiroya opened the door to the living room, his eyes widen in shock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIROYA!" was both said and written as confetti was thrown in the air, falling like snow. Tears brimmed his eyes as Ran hugged him tightly, giving him loving kisses on his cheek and his thumb wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, Shiro." Ran said, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Ran! But it would have been nice to know you didn't forget it was my birthday..."

"I'm sorry, Shiro! Ibuki said it would be better if I didn't tell you!" The white haired male rubbed his cheeks against Shiroya's.

"Ibuki said the same to us." Akira's voice rang out. "But I listened because he was paying for everything out of his own pocket."

"—And I'll do the same for Ran when next years comes around." Ibuki's voice came back. He held an arm behind his back and a cake with lit candles rested on the other. "Happy birthday, Shiroya."

Smiling brightly, and taking a deep breath, Shiroya blew out the candles. Akira took the cake and placed it on a nearby table, cutting it while Yoshimasa went to get the plates. Shiroya turned back to Ibuki and Ran, who both had their hands behind their backs, giving them confused looks.

"Um..."

"Ran said you would like this, so I managed to get some for you." Ibuki held out a full bouquet of 20 sunflower; each in the color of red, orange, yellow, and white. Taking them in his hands, Shiroya grinned brightly as he ran his fingers down the soft petals.

"Thank you..." Was all he amended to say. Ibuki bent down, giving Shiroya a full blown kiss as Ran's lips kissed his neck.

"We're not done. Wait till tonight." Shiroya blushed brightly as he listened to Ran's words, knowing the Winter Village Chieftain was smirking.


	24. Shiroya X Kaito: Birth of a Lover

_**I gave Kaito a surname for no real reason—just a heads up so u people aren't confused or complaining. Also the three mentioned characters: Junsuina, Junsei and Hanasuina are my ocs.**_

* * *

Cold and alone, Shiroya made his way down the village's dirt roads. He had lost his wings and refused to even try and return to heaven—his superiors would just make fun of him and taken even more advantage of him. There was no way he'd go back there. Not that he could anyway, without his wings, he wouldn't be able to get anywhere in time.

Shiroya bumped into to someone, falling to the floor from being weak.

"Are you alright?" the man turned around and gave a gentle smile, holding his out towards Shiroya. His eyes glittered handsomely and were pure with kindness. Shiroya stared at him, his heart pounding—Was that who he thought it was?

The angel nodded slowly, taking the hand given to him and trying to stand up. He only fall into the man's chest, which was well built and from. Shiroya braced himself for the hit, unaware that this man did not know him or anything done to him.

"You don't seem very well. You are very thin and weak looking, come back with me, my father won't mind." He smiled, "My name is Kaito Natsume, you are?"

"S-Shiroya, worker angel..." His voice cracked slightly and his mouth dry. How long has it been since he talked freely?

"You don't have your wings, but your looks say different." Kaito picked him up like a princess and began walking down the empty roads, heading towards a large house Shiroya had assumed was where Kaito had lived. "It's an honor to find an angel." Shiroya blushed lightly at his words.

A few servants gave strange looked toward them, then worried looked towards him. Did he look _that_ bad?

"U...um..."

"No one's ever seen an angel before, they're just shocked by how beautiful you are. We need to get you cleaned up, would you like a bath?" Kaito smiled as his whispered in Shiroya ear. The angel shivered slightly at his breath touching his ear.

Shiroya nodded his head lightly as Kaito set him down on the floor in the bathroom. He kneeled in front of him, touching his face gently.

"...Your hand is very warm, Mr. Kaito..." Shiroya slightly cuddled onto the touch.

A smile touched Kaito's face as he rubbed his thumb against Shiroya's scarred cheek. "Thank you. Who did this to you? An angel shouldn't have scars."

Shiroya looked down and played with his fingers. Kaito said nothing more, lightly kissing the scar and moving his hands down to remove the once white kimono stained shades of gray and dark crimson red. Shiroya braced himself for anything, after years of being taken advantage of, waiting to the floor to touch his skin.

"...You poor thing," Kaito's hand stroked Shiroya's scarred body with gently movements, as if the angel was purely made out of glass. "Do they still hurt, Shiroya?"

Shiroya shook his head. "I...It's fine. You shouldn't be doing this in the first place, Mr. Kaito, I'm not worth it." He took Kaito's hand and slightly pushed it away, earning a surprised look from the red head. "I'll bathe myself, you could go do want you please. I'll leave once I'm done."

"You're very injured, I cannot leave you alone. Let me help, Shiroya, I'll wrap your cuts." Kaito helped Shiroya up and to the bath. The hot warm calmed the angel down slightly as he sat down, slightly singing pains running through his body as the warm touched him. He felt Kaito's fingers slowly trace his skin lightly, touching his scars with care.

He wanted to tell Kaito to leave him alone, that he wasn't worth it, but the male's touch was sending shivers down in spine.

Was he falling in love with a human?

 **~†~Few months later~†~**

Shiroya smiled as he placed the flower necklace around Kaito's neck and Kaito placed a small flower crown on his head. Shiroya giggled as Kaito placed a small kiss on his hand.

"Are you feeling better, Shiroya? You cut your hand pretty bad."

"It hurts a little, but I'm fine." Shiroya smiled, the small wings on his back moving in joy, "I really am thankful for you taking me in. I'm sorry if I've been nothing but a bother to you. And sorry about your wife—"

"Ayame was never my wife, she is just a really close friend of mine from the House of Kushinada. I'm sorry about getting Hanasunia mad at you, I had no idea you both knew each other."

Shiroya shook his head, "It's fine. Her mother is very kind, even though she can get violent. Lady Junsunia and Hana won't hold anything against me, I am going to be living with them soon."

Kaito's eyes narrowed in sadness as his hand touched Shiroya's cheek. A small blush creep on Shiroya's cheeks as Kaito's other hand touched his other cheek.

"Are you sure you want to go? I like having you here. You were never a burden or a bother to me, you're my precious little angel." He pressed their foreheads together. "I want you to stay with me."

Shiroya could feel his heart beating, "B-But, something like love between an angel and human is forbidden. Lady Junsuina had one and she's now banished here and has to take on the roll of God's "dirty worker". Either that or you might be killed, Mr. Kaito."

"I told you to just call me Kaito, Shiro. I don't care if any of that happens. I love you no matter what, angel or human." His lips touched his forehead, "Did you say I'm the reincarnation of your former lover?"

Shiroya bit his lips and nodded. Kaito was the reincarnation of his former angel lover, Kairo. They looked the same in every way and acted the same as well. Shiroya had tried his best not to get so close with the human, but Kaito pushed himself on Shiroya and now they were both in love and a mess. His father loved Shiroya like his own son, but if Kaito didn't get married to a princess or royalty, he was going to lose his position in becoming king—which he had gone through hell for.

"Y-you and Kairo are the same, but you human and he wasn't. Not to mention that I am not apart of royalty." Shiroya gave a sad look, "Besides, you have a higher chance of dying than before. I have a feeling if you and I get married, one of my bosses might come down here and kill you."

Kaito wrapped his arms around Shiroya's small form, careful to to touch his newly growing wings. Shiroya nuzzle into Kaito's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat that echoed in his ears. He wrapped his arms around the male's neck and pulled him closer.

"I'll always love you, dead or not." His fingers touched the glove he had give Shiroya the day they both had slept together for the first time. A sun rested in the center of the backside of his hand, Shiroya barely took it off. "And this proves it."

"Y-you were serious about us getting married?" Shiroya let out a shocked breath, his eyes widen. Kaito nodded his head. They both smiled. "I'm happy about that. What did your father say?"  
Kaito pressed a finger to his lips with a wink. Shiroya made a face but shook his head with a small laugh.

"He's actually fine with it. He does think your a girl after all." Kaito whispered in his ear, pressing his lips down his neck. "Everyone, but those you and I told, think the same as well."

Shiroya sighed. It no longer matter. An angel never had a true gender, and Kaito loved him for that, even though his current body was taken in the shape of a male.

"So, I have to act as if I'm flat chested around the dressing maids? I could do that…" He grinned, "Where are we going to get married?

"Why not at here? By the ocean?" Kaito looked over to the line of deep blue in the distance. Shiroya nodded his head in agreement. The ocean near the village was prettiest shade of blue he had ever seen. It was the perfect setting for a wedding anytime of day and any time of month.

"It sounds perfect."

 **~†~Weeks later~†~**

Shiroya looked into the mirror. Staring back at him, looking broken, was the angel he use to be. The halo broken, the feathers falling off and his eyes crimson and a crack replacing the pupil. The halo was braking. The mirrors Shiroya gave a sad unhappy look.  
Shiroya gave a soft smile.

 _'You're letting me die?'_ He asked, his lips cracking slightly.

"It's time for you to really be free. I'm happier down here. Please, be free. I can't handle seeing you look at me like that." Shiroya gave a soft smile as he touched the mirror with his hand. "None of our 'Masters' will be able to touch us ever again."

"Lady Shiro, are you ready?" A maid called from the door. Shiroya turned his head a smiled. He nodded his head followed the maid to the room. She left, and Shiroya looked back towards the mirror. The broken angel him stood there watching. He smiled brightly and nodded his head.

He left the room and followed the maid down to the beach, where Kaito waited with his father and Ayame next to him. On the other side waited Lady Junsunia and Hanasunia, with her older sister Junsui.

Shiroya made his way down the rows of people, happily smiling at Kaito, who had obvious happiness and love in his eyes. He faced Kaito and took his hand in his own.  
Kaito's father began speaking, but Shiroya didn't listen as he just stared at Kaito.

Behind Kaito stood a man. Shiroya eyes widen as the man rose the gun and fired it.

A hand touched his cheek. Kaito gave him a smile. "I do."

"Lady Shiroya? What do you say?"

"I-I do!" He tried his best to smile. Kaito pressed his lips to his and pulled Shiroya's body closer.

It was at this moment that Shiroya knew he was no longer an angel. That part of him died, he was now Kaito's lover and nothing could change that.

Even if angels were going to hunt him down, Shiroya knew he and Kaito would mange to live their life together.

"Kaito...I love you." Shiroya smiled brightly as Kaito picked him up with ease and walked down the rows with a myriad of clapping hands. Kaito nuzzled his face into Shiroya's next with a smile.

"I love you too, Shiro." He lightly kissed his neck, "Forever till the day I die."


	25. Ethan X Yandere Ray

**_I based it off this song. It's an original by LittleJayneyCakes and covered by Lollia. I really liked it so I though why not make one of my one-shots like this? So here you go~! ^^_**

 ** _Headcannon: Ray and Ethan have know each other since they were young, both of them training in the castle._**

* * *

Ethan...I never meant to call you out on this, I knew it might happen but I didn't want to believe it. Everything that you and I have been through. All the stupid shit we'd do as kids; playing pranks on the king to just hanging out together, it was always us.

To this day, I can seen beyond the smoke and false mirrors you've put up around you. Yet, you still think I can't see a thing.

And here you are, trying to yell at me like a dog. Your eyes glued to me and anger flashing in them.

"Why?! What did she ever do to you, Ray?! Marget has done nothing to you!" he yelled.

If you only knew. That princess was always stealing you away from me, giving me dirty looks, and treating me like some peasant. She was so spoiled by her father—it hurt to know that she was even related to the king, who was always nice to all and treated everyone with respect and kindness.

Marget _always_ hated me.

"It really wasn't hard too see the truth that rots underneath her little princess act, Ethan." I answered, "You've hurt me more then anyone else has. Why weren't you honest from the start?"

"What?" His face turned confused. "What are you talking about, Ray?"

I placed a hand on my chest, near my heart. I placed my hand with knife down. "You know...I've always know she liked you. But, she's just a temptress, don't you know?" I walked over to the fainted—in truth she already was bleeding to death from the cut I had given her earlier—Marget and looked towards Ethan. "She'll say she loves even though all she wants is your soul. She breaks heart–I've seen it."

I wasn't lying about that. I've seen her with countless men. Each of the at their knees begging for her to take them back and how they'll do anything for her. Marget's response was cutting their heads off with her sword, taking the head to her room in the basement, and bring the body.

"I'll save you from her..." I looked over to him.

"I don't need saving! I love her and she loves me!" Ethan pulled against the ropes, trying to free himself and reach for his sword. "I don't know anything about this 'soul' thing, but I don't care! Marget loves me and that's finally!"

I could feel my heart slowly breaking. "Didn't you say we'd always be friends, Ethan?" My fingers ran over the table Marget was laying on. He seemed to freeze in place.

"Yes...I did."

"And that we'd get married when we both got older?" I look over to him, "I'd never heard those words from anybody before, you made me long for something more..." My fingers tugging against Marget's pink hair. "But then _she_ tried to steal you love from me."

Ethan stared at me. The way he looked at me was really staring to get on my nerves.

"What's with that look? Do you think I'm really out of line here?" I pulled her head up and slammed—without realizing—her head on the table. He called her name loudly. To bad she was pretty much dead, she's been bleeding for hours now. And her breathing is pretty much gone, but she's still alive. I know it. That stupid little heart of hers is still beating.

He kept calling her name, as if he was expecting her to looked towards him.

"Stop calling her name. If you do as I say she may just make it out alive, Ethan." I grinned, " _I love you._ "

His eyes widen in surprise. "How much do you want from me, Ray?" he gulped.

"Oh, I'm not asking much. Just give me your heart." I answer, my grin growing, "And put no one else above. Just go on and say you love me." He seemed taken back for a few second before giving me a straight face. "And take my hands and say that I'll always be the one."

"..." His eyes were glued to me.

"Without you my life means nothing, so just say you love me!" I said. His mouth opened, but I stopped him. "And if you lie, _this poor little thing will die_!"

I slammed the knife on to the table, nearly hitting Marget's eye. He yelped, as if he were the one on the table. It was then I realized how I've been acting.

"I'm sorry that I lost my cool, Ethan." I motioned over to the hanging dead bodies. His eyes widen, as if he knew what I was going to say. "As you can see, I've been very busy with planning on what to do with Marget."

"Don—"

"I managed to perfectly copy your hand writing and asked her to meet here alone, so we could sort things out."

His eyes widen once again, fear flashing in them. After that, he gave me another looked that bother me.

"Another look? What's with that? You seriously don't think I'm taking this to far do you?" I growled.

"W-What do you want me to do?" His voice nearly cracked.

"Oh, that. All you have to do is swear that you'll be true to me and I'll let her go right now. I'll transport her to her room and she'll have no memory of anything that happened." I grinned sweetly at him. Ethan seemed to ponder about it. "Remember, just don't lie. Her little head is on the line here~"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopen them and stared straight at me, obviously nervous.

"So, what will it be?"

"You!" He shouted, "I love you! Now, please, don't hurt her!"

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. "Really?! I'm so happy to hear that!" I was so happy, my heart could just burst. "Let's get married now! Tonight!"

"W-what?"

I gave a sad look, "You weren't lying to me, were you, Ethan? You love me, don't you?"

"Her and I are already married...we're going to have a family—"

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " I pulled his sword from the ground. "I...I won't fall for this again! No matted what I'll always seen what's been that smoke and all of those fake mirrors!" I walked back over to the table. "I know you love deep inside...You're just trapped in her lie...So, I'll... _Free_ you."

I stabbed the sword straight in to her chest. I kept stabbing it over and over, the blood stains my clothes and the sword, her rib cage crunching at my power.

Ethan screamed her name over and over, but I could hear anything over my laughing.

I stopped and threw her body off the table and into the other dead bodies. Ethan laid there with tears in his eyes.

"What's the problem? Quit your crying! Be a man!" I screamed, "She didn't mean that much! Let me give you _my love_!"

He looked up to me surprised and scared. I enjoyed it.

"I'll give you everything! Take my soul, heart, and body! I give it all to you!" I pointed the sword to him, "If you don't accept it, you're gonna _regret it_!"

"..." he seemed frozen in place. "I...I played your game, why?!"

"Oh, I hate to play these games it always ends with someone dying...But you've driven me insane and I can't take! You forced me to do this because you wouldn't leave her!" I answered, falling to the floor and crying out everything I felt and bottles up. "Won't you tell me that you'll stay with me? Now that _she's_ out of the way?!"

All Ethan did was stare at me. I could tell what his face look like through all my tears, but I'm sure it wasn't something I should worry about. Marget is dead and he's mine now...

Nothing will take him away from me ever again...


	26. Rennoshin X Hanzo: Sorrows

Rennoshin watched Hanzo and his wife, Mariko, enter the clinic. The woman's stomach was rather large, no doubt she was pregnant with his child. Although he never said anything, Ren had always been jealous of Mariko. She was with Hanzo, the man he loved, and was married to him with their child soon on the way.

She was always coming here to check on the baby, which he had lied about. The baby was hurting Mariko's body in more ways than one, although Ren wasn't one for killing, he didn't want to cause the woman to kill herself over something like that—but he didn't want to give her surgery either, because he was holding a useless grudge and due to danger of actually killing her.

"Dr. Ren," Hanzo said, smiling softly as he patted Mariko's head, "Mariko is felling rather ill, could you take a look at her? She's been getting very weak as of late."

"Hanzo, I said I was fine. I bother Dr. Ren enough as is it." Mariko sighed loudly as she placed a hand on her face, "Besides, I just want the baby to have a happy life, even if I'm not around."

That statement proved that Mariko knew she was close to her death.

"Stop saying such things! You are the mother, you'll be around for it as long as you can!"

Suddenly, Mariko's body crouched over and Ren called over a few nurses. The baby was no longer waiting, it was coming with no patience. Hanzo began to slightly freak out, causing Ren to hold him back.

"Let me be there for her!"

"I can't! She requested me not to let you near her during this time! Mariko doesn't want you to see what would happen!"

Hanzo gave a confused look, "What are you talking about, Ren?"

Rennoshin bit his lip and balled his hands into fist. He just gave it away. Now Hanzo was going to suffer the great agony of having to raise a child by himself, lonely with out someone he loved.

The guilt began to built up in only a matter of seconds. It was tearing away at Rennoshin's heart. How could he have let this happen?

"Hanzo, the baby," He stared, "The baby made Mariko weak, to the point where she'd die if she ever gave birth." Hans's face was shocked and worried, the two emotions clashing together like enemies. "...I didn't say anything because I didn't know how Mariko would react or say, and she didn't tell you because Im sure you were over joyed to have a child with her."

"..." Hanzo stood silent.

"I'm sorry, but I do not think Mariko would be able to look you in the eye. However, someone must take of the child—"

"You take care of it." His tone was cold and hard, as if it were a thick sheet of ice trying to hide something from the human eye. "I cannot live knowing that I wasn't aware of my own wife's problems..."

"Hanzo, you are this child's father and nothing will change that! Think about what Mariko might say!" Rennoshin was beginning to panic. He's seen too many people give up on powerless infants to death, losing the chance they had at having something special in their lives. "She'd want you to stay and raise this child, Hanzo! If you don't, how do you think she'll feel? Even if she's dead, Mariko can still feel emotions from the afterlife; she's be angry and sorrowful that you didn't do the one thing she wants you to do!"

Hanzo's eyes shone with regret for a moment, as if he were actually seeing all of those expression on his wife's face. Rennoshin knew he hated it when his wife was sad, and was rather scared when she was angry, but that still didn't stop him.

"I don't care, Ren. I can't raise a child on my own, I have many other things to do with my life! I want to keep this child, but I can't!" Hanzo's eyes brimmed with tears. "My duties as a ninja and son of a warlord prevent me from doing so!"

"Then let me and Kuma help you! We'll both be willing to help you in anyway we can, Hanzo!"

The ninja's eyes only cried more tears as his nodded, wiping them away slowly. "Although Kuma would be a wonderful mother figure, I feel as if I pressure her with too may things. Rennoshin, you should help me instead. You'd be a great figure for them to look up to."

Rennoshin nodded his head, knowing what he might get himself into. "Alright...I'll do everything I can to help you, Hanzo."

 ** _~Years later~_**

"Mama!"

Rennoshin turned his head, his long blonde hair flowing behind him. He softly smiled as a little boy, Masanari, ran up to him. Masanari was the spitting image of Hanzo, nothing about Mariko remained in him but some of her personality.

"What is it, Masanari?"Although being call 'Mama' and 'Woman' didn't really bother Rennoshin, it still kinda made him feel as if he;d left something behind the moment he agreed to help take care of Hanzo's eldest son(Hanzo had taken in a two more boys, those of which were left behind by their parents) all those years ago.

"Is father coming home today? I wanna show him my new ninja skills!"

"And how has the training with your brothers going?" Rennoshin asked, raising an eyebrow playfully as the other two came out from their house. Although it wasn't the castle Hanzo's father had asked them to live in, it was still a well built house. "You know he'll as about that, Masanari."

The boy puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you always teasing me?"

Rennoshin chuckled as he patted Masanari's head, "Because it's fun. Are you three ready to go meet your father at the port? It's his birthday today so let's surprise him!"

"Really?!" the youngest, Hiroaki, asked with wide and bright eyes. "Cool!"

"It sounds fun..." the middle, Jiro, mumbled slightly, a small smile gracing his lips as he nodded slowly. "...Are we gonna see the others?"

"Most likely. You know they follow you father around. Let's go, and don't run off again!" Rennoshin said, glaring at them remember the last time they had done something like this. "We won't do anything next year if you do."

All three boys nodded, even though Rennoshin had been glared at Hiroaki and Masanari.

"Happy birthday, Father!" Hiroaki shouted as he jumped on to his father shoulders. Hanzo smiled brightly as the other two went to greet him. Rennoshin watched, smiling to himself.

This was something he never thought would actually happen—the day he actually called Hanzo his husband and said that all four of them were his family, along with the time of having Hanzo confessing feelings hidden away in shadows.

"Welcome back, Hanzo, I'm glad to see you're alright."

The ninja gave the blond a quick kiss on the lips, "It's nice to see you again as well, Ren. Did you bring them here for greeting or are we going out?"

Rennoshin nodded his head and smiled, taking Hanzo's hands in his. They walked down the streets, watching their sons climb the trees and play—of course, with the contest reminder of Rennoshin's to be careful—as they practiced throwing kunai at the request of their father.

"Hey." hanse slightly nudged Rennoshin's side.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm glad this all worked out well. I've never been happier." Hanzo's smile was bright and relaxed. "Do you think Mariko is happy as well?"

"Of course she's happy. Her family is going up healthy and strong, knowing that she's watching them."

Hanzo kissed Rennoshin's cheek, "I bet she's happy I'm happy with someone I also love."


	27. Enya X Yoshitsune

_**THIS IS A LEMON/SMUT, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE LEAVE**_

* * *

"You all may leave. Enya, I have something to deal with and need your assistance." Yoshitsune said as he stood, the red head following.

Enya was confused, unsure of why Yoshitsune wanted to speak with him, "Yes, Lord Yoshitsune."

He tried to think of something he had done a few days before. Nothing came to mind, just everything he normally does. Although, Yoshitsune had been a bit annoyed as of late whenever Enya had mentioned about going out for dates and such...

"Enya."

"Ah-Yes, Lord Yoshitsune?" Enya smiled towards his leader. The male across from him had a serious face one, very different from the normal smile he'd have. "...Have I...Done something to upset you, My Lord?"

Yoshitsune did not answer. In fact, he glared at Enya for a minute or two before raising a finger and curled it over and over.

Following his order, Enya walked over to Yoshitsune, till he was in front of him.

"Enya," he stiffened as Yoshitsune's hand touched his leg and pulled him to the floor. Although he never said or showed anything, Enya could not help but love his leader- wanting kiss him when they were alone and just embrace at night before sleeping.

Enya swallowed the lump in his thoart, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you know why I called you here?" Yoshitsune's hand trailed up the red head's leg, pulling off everything it touched with one easy tug.

Enya shook his head as the lump came back and his face bloomed to crimson.

Yoshitsune crawled on top of him, his kimono discarded on to the floor of his room. His hands slowly made their way down, causing Enya to shiver.

"Remember what I told you about bring women back here?" He whispered, "I told you that women, aside from the maids, aren't allowed here with out my permission, Enya."

Enya stood quiet, unable to to speak. Yoshitsune's began kissing his inner thigh, a finger toying with his entrance like nothing. Being the man he was, playing around with people was his thing- so he _did_ have a relationship with a man before, however it didn't last very long. Yoshitsune was the only one who knew about it, so maybe this was blackmail?

"Yo-Yoshitsune..." Enya moaned his name as the finger was pushed in, followed by a second one.

A chuckle came from the male above him as he curled his fingers, grinning lustly down at the red head, enjoying the sight.

Before long, the fingers were removed and Yoshitsune's hips bucked against Enya's. The red head moaned, his back arching. Yoshitsune bent over, looking Enya in the face, placing the red head's legs on his shoulders.

Yoshitsune bucked again, Enya moaning loudly.

"Yo-Yoshitsune!" He cried, his arms wrapping around the male above him.

His mind became hazy the third time Yoshitsune had pushed himself in, causing Enya to throw his head back. All of the right spots were being hit on the first try harsly, sending serious waves of pleasure to Enya's head.

"...G...Go faster..." He moaned, his fingernails digging into his leader's back.

Yoshitsune watched with pleased eyes. It wasn't everyday someone like Enya ended up being the one begging. "Of course, Enya."

The playboy was now his slut, what more could he ask for?

Moving faster, Yoshitsune placed his lips on Enya's to keep the noise down, knowing a maid might've heard.

"Do you love me, Enya?" Yoshitsune whispered, feeling himself close. All Enya did was moan a 'yes' as his back arched. He called his name again, finally hitting his climax.

"Enya...I love you too." Yoshitsune grinned as his bucked harsly against the ninja's hips once more before hitting his climax, moaning Enya's name lowly.

Yoshitsune rested himself on Enya's chest for a moment before lifting his head. The sound of footsteps running of sounded dimly, but assumed it was nothing but the maids trying to finish something.

 _*In the meeting room(_ _it's_ _about get_ _fangirled_ _in here)*_

Sakura returned with her long sleeves on her nose, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" She nodded her head towards Hyuga as she giggled.

"Did something happen?" Goyo asked, approching the girl with a cloth for her nose in case it was bleeding.

Sakura nodded her head, her giggling becoming slightly louder as she sat down, in her own little world.

All the ninjas looked at her strangely, then pained when she had fallen backward, a small fountain of blood shooting out from her nose.

"We have to stop the bleeding! Get more cloth for her nose!" Hyuga ordered as he picked her up and held her head back so no more blood who come out. "What has gotten into you?"

All Sakura did was smile and giggle, "Can't...tell...you!"


	28. Yandere Makoto X Kinshiro

**_~(Highly influenced by Yandere Simulator)Takes place in_ _modern day high school:_ _Kison(assassination) Academy~_**

Makoto smiled as the body fell to the floor, the once pure white snow now a dark crimson. Picking the now dead of Ruri, Makoto headed for the incinerator in the back of the school. He could see that no one was around and bolted for it. The bodies of Haru, who he had killed with a rusty pipe made purply out of lead; Yui, who he killed with an axe straight to the neck; and a few others Kinshiro had spoken with were already in.

Dropping the body in with the knife and his coat that had been stained with blood, and turned it on( _*wiggles eyes brows* XD_ ). Popping and cracking touched his ears, warmth touched his skin, and the smelt of burning touched his nose.

Makoto grinned. Taking a notepad out from his pocket with a pen, he began to scratch out names. Most of them were girl names given to him by someone who called themselves "Kokoroe". Most of them had all been girls who had crushes on Kinshiro—the one and only man Makoto ever loved—and how they were trying to get him all to themselves.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like you won't be getting to Kinshiro anytime soon." Makoto whispered to the incinerator, as if the dead during bodies would be able to hear him. Turing around to his bag—which he had left there before he murdered so he wouldn't have to go back into the school for it—Makoto pulled out his spare jacket and put it on.

Leaving, acting like he had just finish his job of taking out the trash, Makoto headed towards the school gates. There was Kinshiro, waiting for something with a worried look on his face.

"Kinshiro," Makoto smiled, "Is something wrong? You look unnaturally worried."

"Hello, Makoto." Kinshiro replied, his tone worried, "I'm worried about Soji, he was suppose to be here a while ago. He and I have something to take care of back at home."

Makoto felt his eyes brow nearly twitch. Was Soji in on Kinshiro as well?!

"Soji was talking with Aoi last I saw him..." Makoto tried to sound un-annoyed by what he had just been told. "Are you and Soji close?"

"He's younger brother by adoption. So, yes, we are close."

As much as Makoto wanted to sigh, it still made him worry. Soji was his bother by _adoption_ , not by _blood_ —that meant there was a higher chance of Soji wanting Kinshiro for his own.

"Oh, I see him," Kinshiro waved to the black haired male leaving the school with Ichika by his right with Aoi on the left. "Makoto."

"Yes, Kinshiro?"

"Have you seen Yui or Hary any where? The both of them and Haru haven't shown up for class past period. Kazemasa and Saori are worried about Haru, I'm worried about Yui."

"No, I haven't...Sorry."

Kinshiro shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked you. Well, see you tomorrow."

Makoto smiled, yet in the back of his head, he was screaming. He had forgotten about Saori! She was the one who was getting all goodie-goodie with Kinshiro!

He bit his lip, slowly following behind Kinshiro home, acting as if he was suppose to go the same way.

He looked up for a moment and saw Saori, with her twin brother, talking with Kinshiro and Saori.

His teeth grinned together as he watched Kinshiro laugh. Makoto quickly crossed the street, trying not to be spotted by the group.

Lucky, his mother's house was across the street, and was planning on visting her—to tell her about his current life style—anyways for her birthday gift. He already had her gift in his bag, which had been wrapped up by him and bought by his father.

Once in front of her door, he knocked (he was checking since his mother had been hunting down someone for years). The door opened and a fimliar blue haired woman answered the door. She smiled brightly as her eyes landed on Makoto.

"Mako!" She cried happily, pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much! How have you been?"

Makoto smiled at his mother. "I've been good. I want to ask for your opinion on something, Mother...May I come in?"

"This is also your house, Makoto! Of course you can come in! You're welcome here anytime!" His mother stepped aside to allow her son to enter. The door close and his mother suddenly gave a small chuckle. "I'm guessing you're not here for any normal vist, are you?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, I just finished making me and your grandmother something to eat. Come join us." His mother took her slippers off and walked into the house, calling his grandmother down to eat. Makoto still wondered how his grandmother was around the age of sixty and still manged to look no older than forty and move around like she was twenty.

"What's for dinner, Miho...Oh, Makoto, what a nice surpirse to see you here!" His grandmother smiled and patted his head slightly.

"Hello, Baa-san," He smiled as the old woman.

"Dinner's going to get cold if you don't hurry up and come eat." His mother called from the kitchen.

* * *

Once they finshed, his grandmother went back upstairs to eat. Once the door to her room closed, Miho looked over to Makoto with a serious look.

"What did you need my opinion on?"

"Well, I have found someone to love. However, he's very popular with-"

"He? Ah, I so I was right. Keep going." His mother gave a cheeky smile.

"The girls in my school. I've taken care of most of them, but there are so many who like him and-"

"Oh, I see. Have you ever tried giving their hearts to other boys? I had done that with a dear friend of mine when she liked your father." His mother smiled, "Either that, or kidnapped him and make him see how much you love him."

"How? Kison Academy is very careful with their medicine and drugs, you need a serious note from the teacher or counselor."

Miho stood, taking their plated to the kicthen and returning with a small syringe filled a blue-green liquid.

"Then I suppose your lucky to have a mother who has access to all sorts of things." Miho pushed it to Makoto, who took into his hands.

"What's in it?"

"A liquid that will put and person to sleep for hours. You can use it to kidnapped the man you love or kidnap one of the girls and make her your killing slave."

"I was wondering where I had gotten such ideas from. It's all from you isn't it, Mother?" Miho nodded her head and smiled. "Oh, father and I got you this. He picked it out and I wrapped it for you."

He handed the box to his mother. She smiled as she opened it, pulling out a small necklace with a locket charm, a picture of him and his father already in it.

"Tell your father I said thank you."

Makoto nodded his head, "Of course."

Miho smiled and went to wash the dishes as Makoto went up stairs to his room.

* * *

When morning came around, Makoto put the syringe in his bag and began plotting a way to take Kinshiro for himself.

He could kidnap one of the girls, but that was easier said than done. The majority of girls specialized in combat in order to protect themselves better than guys could, so that was out of the question(The only reason why he got Yui, Haru, and Ruri was because they had been killed off guard).

Kidnapping Kinshiro seemed to be the better option, but Makoto felt the need to ask his mother before doing anything.

He stood in front of the school gates, texting his mother before he went in. Although his mother was pretty much okay with almost everything, there were limits to what he was allowed to do.

 _Mako: Can I ask you something?_

 _Miho: What it is, Makoto? Do you need help planning?_

 _Mako: No...I was wondering if it is alright if I keep Kinshiro in the basement? I'll need a place to keep him and Father's house is to far and well guarded_

 _Miho: So long as there's not a huge mess and smells like dead bodies, it's fine! Just be sure to hide him as well, we don't need your grandmother freaking out. Understood?_

 _Mako: I understand. Thank you!_

 _Miho: Of course, Honey!_

Putting his phone in his pocket, Makoto walked into school, happy with the plan he made.

Waiting for the perfect moment was agonizing. Kinshiro was the most popular social butterfly in the whole school, he talked with everyone almost every hour of the day.

Makoto knew there was a moment, during lunch, when he was alone staring out the window. Makoto also knew that the classroom was next to a closet with a few spare trunks for the music group.

The lunch bell rang and every single student left their class rooms to eat or to go to clubs. Makoto quickly hurried to the classroom Kinshiro was in. He opened the door calmly and approached the green haired male.

"Um, Kinshiro?"

"Hm? Oh, what is it, Makoto?" Kinshiro smiled brightly.

"I need help with on of the trunks in the closet. It's a bit heavy for me and I need to carry another one...Could you help me?"

Kinshiro nodded his head and stood with a smile, obviously not bothered. He followed Makoto into the closest, looking around at the trunks.

"Which one do you—" Makoto stabbed the needle into Kinshiro's neck and injected the liquid into his blood system. Kinshiro felt to the floor, Makoto running over to see if it worked. He slightly shook him, calling his name.

Kinshiro was definitely knocked out, no doubt about it. Makoto smiled and picked up his body—which was slightly heavier than he predicted—and placed him in the trunk all the way in the back. No one ever touched or looked, maybe even forgotten that it was even there, so it was the perfect place to hide his body.

Closing the lid and locking it with the key, Makoto grinned to himself. He finally had Kinshiro all to himself, it belonged to him only now...


	29. LEMON Soji X Kinshiro

**_~Takes place in modern day. You saw the title, you should know what to do if you don't like these~_**

"Kinshiro! Breakfast is ready, so hurry up!" I called from the kitchen.

"Alright!" Kinshiro answered from outside.

Since the I started University in the spring, Kinshiro let me live with him till I graduated. Ironically enough, he was a teacher at the same university I went to. Thankfully enough, I had no classes with him.

However, he's very popular with a lot of the girls and it hurts to know that. I never really said anything to him—or to any one else—but I had been in love with him for sometime. I've known him since I had been in middle school( And him in high school), and my helpless brain and heart fell for him in a snap.

Living together has given me the chance to get closer to him, even to the point where he's even told me he loved me, only I'm sure he means it as a friend.

We were to busy for anything anyways. I'd have classes early in the morning, then I'd go to my part time job with Ichika, I'd attend more of my classes. At the end of the day, he and I really barely get to interact. He's always grading, I'm always working—we never really get to just sit down and talk with out one of us rushing out elsewhere.

...It's really hurtful.

Someone my age really should have a partner or going out and exploring the world or some shit like that. My problem is that I'm attracted to an older guy who I live with and have know for a long time.

Being a paid assassin allows me to let out my frustration, but it still didn't help me with my own sexual tension.

It's become _unbearable_...

But, the day came when I had gotten a day off from my classes, today and tomorrow as well. It was a break I needed. Maybe I could take a nap later in order to help me catch up on sleep...

"Soji, you're home! Good!" Kinshiro entered the kitchen with a bright smile.

"...Yeah, I got the day off. Why is that suddenly good? Don't you have work?" I gave him his share of food, noticing that he hadn't gotten dressed at all.

"Nope! I don't have any classes to teach, so I'm staying home! We need to catch up anyways, Soji." Kinshiro smiled at me, "So, do you have any interest in someone?"

I nearly chocked on my own food. Why did he care? More importantly, _how_ did he know?

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"Well, how did you do know? And, why do you want to know?" I answered, "It's my business."

"Yes, well, someone told me that you've been crushing on someone as of late." Kinshiro gave a sly grin, as if he knew who it was, "And I was wondering if I could possible be right about who you're in too."

I stood quiet. Do I answer or just tell him?

"I'm kidding, Soji! Geez, lighten up!" Kinshiro began to laugh.

I sat there, my face still red and my heart racing.

* * *

Kinshiro talked about going out later with me to catch up, and I agreed to it. However, I wasn't expecting to be taken to a park where thousands of couples were.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink. I'll be back!"

So here I was, standing among the crowds of couples, waiting for Kinshiro to return with the drink he promised me.

It felt extremely awkward to stay among what felt like a sea of couples while I waited here alone. It wasn't that I was rushing Kinshiro—he was probably surrounded by a group of girls who thought he was willing to date them—but I really want to leave this place.

His footsteps reached my ears and I looked up to see Kinshiro holding two drinks in his hands.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Soji," He said while handing me my drink, which was melted(but it didn't really bother me, I never really liked frozen drinks), "A bunch of girls were flirting with me while I was trying to find you...Not to mention your drink melted."

"It's fine, I don't mind, it's still good."

"By the way, what were you so nervous about?" The questioned made my face heat up. So he saw that small panic attack...

"It...It was just because there were so many couples around, I ended up feeling very awkward..."

Kinshiro gave a small smile as he looked at me, "We should go home then."

My heart fluttered slightly. I nodded my head, my voice refusing to work.

We made it back home. My stomach was empty and growling, and guessing Kinshiro was the same way, "I'm hungry. Is there anything you want to—"

His hand slammed the wall and my back was pressed against it. Lips touched mine and a wet tongue ran over it. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to Kinshiro's body.

My lips opened on their own and out tongues began to touch. I felt the air behind me move, something hard hitting my butt as another weight was pushed on to me. Our lips, however, did not break contact.

But, Kinshiro did pull away. "You taste sweet."

My heart had begun to beat once more. "Well...We did have something sweet earlier, the same could be said for you..."

Hands romanced my body as his lips touched my neck. Fingers tugged at them, throwing them wherever.

"Wait—What are you doing?!" This was something I wanted, but this was going a bit to fast, not to mention that we haven't even properly entered the house yet!

"I can't hold back any long," Kinshiro breathed into my ear, his lips touching my bare shoulder. His hands pulled my waisted against his, grinding against my roughly.

My body quivered underneath him. Kinshiro was taking in deep breath and squeezing my ass, watching for my reactions.

I couldn't help but moan a few times—He does have more experience than I do—with a body that was giving into to his touch. Kinshiro smiled, his fingers grabbed the clothes that covered my lower half and pulled it off, his lips touching the bare skin of my chest as he did so.

He lift my waist up so it was closer to him, he seemed amused by what he saw.

With a smirk towards me, those golden eyes not even looking away for one minute, he licked my inner thigh. My body shuddered. His tongue made it's way down till it reached in between, that was when he finally broke eye contact and made my body shake with no effort once again.

I moaned, " _K-Kinshiro_..."

Something like footsteps came up the stairs. I froze. My heart beat louder at the thought of that person coming over to our door and opening it to find this scene.

Kinshiro worked away, not caring about what I heard.

A knock came from the other side. I sighed heavily, thankful that it was next door. However, there was still a chance they could hear this.

" _Kinshiro...S...Stop..._ "

He removed his mouth, replacing it with his hand as his finger pushed in. I bit my lip—I couldn't let them know what we were doing!

However, my body said other wise. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax as the delivery person left.

No longer being able to hold it in, I released. My whole body trembled.

Kinshiro chuckled, "Did you get excited by the thought of the neighbors hearing you?"

My face went red. I tried to pull away, to hide my face, but he only grabbed my foot and licked it. That was enough to tell me that we weren't done. His own clothes went flying and I felt him push in.

It... _hurts_!

"Oh, sorry," Kinshiro bent over towards me, kissing my forehead softly, "I forgot this was your first time...Just relax, okay?"

Listening to what he said, I took a deep breath and waited. He pushed in, slowly, all the way. I looked up towards Kinshiro, who only smiled down at me. His lips touched mine softly as he bucked his hips against mine roughly.

A loud moan escaped my throat, earning a chuckle from Kinshiro.

"Get any louder, the the neighbors will really hear it, Soji." He kissed my cheek, "Hold on to me, we'll go to my bedroom."

His hands wrapped around me, picking me up with ease. Of course, being Kinshiro, he did keep going as he was walking, which made my grip around him tighten.

I heard a door open and close, the soft feeling of sheets touched my back. That feeling didn't last long. Kinshiro only bucked hard, over and over. My back arched, my fingers gripped his sheets.

I called out his name between moans, earning faster and harder thrust from him.

His breathes became uneven, his twisted slightly. My vision began to blur slightly, my arms clinged to him tightly. His arms pulled my closer to him.

Kinshiro looked at me, pressing our lips together. My fingers ran through his hair, pulling it once I feel myself release again.

"Soji," He breathed. " _I love you_."

He gave one last thrust and rested his head on my chest.

"I love you too, Kinshiro..." I breathe out, my vision fading into black as my head touched the pillow.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of food, not to mention I was still in Kinshiro's bed...naked. I remembered last night clearly, but still couldn't believe we had done that.

Grabbing one of Kinshiro's shirts, that had been left on his dresser, I slowly made my way over to my room to get dressed (I wasn't going to do that naked because I living with Kinshiro, I've know him for sometime and he's pretty much a horn dog once you're in a relationship with him).

Arms wrapped around me before I could open the door. Lips touched my neck and cheek. "Where are you going? I just finished making breakfast, Soji."

I looked at him, "I'm going to get dressed...Then pick up my clothes."

He didn't let go of me, "I think you look sexy in my shirt. You should eat first, I'll help you pick up the clothes. I'm sure your his are sore from last night."

My face went red—both from what he said and how he picked me up once again. I hid my face in his shoulder, wishing I could disappeared.

Kinshiro only chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "You're so cute, Soji. I love you."

I removed my head from his shoulder, quickly pressed our lips together, and looked away. "I love you too..."


	30. Dom! Kinshiro X Sub Makoto

**_~Takes place in modern day. You saw the title, you should know what to do if you don't like these~_**

"I'm home, Mako!"

"W-Welcome home, Kin— _Master_..." Makoto mumbled with a bright red face, hands tugging down the skirt in the front, which didn't really do anything for him.

Kinshiro closed the door and put his hands on Makoto's shoulders, his green eyes looking at him up and down while drooling. He giggled like a child, kissing Makoto fully on the lips. The blue haired male pulled away, his cheeks full crimson.

"That _reeeeaally_ suits you~!" He chimed, rubbed his cheek on Makoto's, "Those frills, mini skirt, and stockings are just perfect for you~!" Makoto could tell Kinshiro had been drinking a bit before he came here.

This all stared with a simply bet—the two playing a game of shogi. Makoto had been working and was so rudely interrupted by his overly annoying boyfriend telling him to take a break and to play with him. Not that he minded, but it really wasn't helping his reflexes get calmer. They were making it worse, and he already had highly trained reflexes.

What was sad was that he even agreed to these terms knowing that he was most likely going to lose with out a doubt. Just, when it came to what Kinshiro wanted, it was like starring into a puppy's face when eating—especially when it was pulling it's puppy dog eyes—which what Kinshiro had done.

Kinshiro was sometimes a child. A really _perverted_ child who sometimes didn't seem to understand what _'No'_ meant.

Makoto jumped when he felt Kinshiro's hand fondle his ass and his lips kiss the back of his neck.

"K-Kinshiro!"

"Aren't you going to give me a welcome back kiss?"

Makoto slightly moved away, only to be grabbed by Kinshiro once again. "S-Stop..."

"Makoto," Kinshiro breathed, "Please...Kiss me?"

The blue haired male's face turned red as he turned around and kissed his boyfriend's lips gently. Kinshiro's hands touched Makoto's butt once again, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Their tongue twirled together, Makoto feeling his body slowly turn against him towards Kinshiro's lustful, yet passionate, desires.

They both pulled apart. Kinshiro looked at Makoto for a moment before give a small smile. "Do you want even more?"

His face turning a bright red, Makoto pushed Kinshiro's face away.

Makoto, trying his hardest not to look over to Kinshiro and glare at him, chopped up the vegetables and placed them in the pot. He was trying to make it the way he would always do, but Makoto knew he was getting distracted.

"Mako, you're so cute~!" Kinshiro chimed from the table, where he was watching him cook.

"S-Shut up, Kinshiro! I'm trying to cook!"

Looking around, Makoto had realized he had forgotten the most important thing he needed, and it wasn't anywhere. He bent down slightly, looking though the cabinets underneath the sink—making sure that nothing special was in there and sighed.

A loud thump came from the table, causing the blue haired male to look at his boyfriend, who was holding his knee with a slightly flushed face.

"Kinshiro! Are you alright?!"

The male laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he rubbed his knee. "I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He answered almost imminently, staring at Makoto with wide eyes and a straight face. "But, when we're done eating, you'll have to clean the hallway—I haven't had the chance so..."

Makoto only nodded and returned to cook, not sure what Kinshiro meant by anything.

When done, Kinshiro hadn't dug in. All he did was stare at Makoto. Was he expecting something?

"Kinshiro, is something wrong?" Makoto looked over to his boyfriend, who only kept staring at him. The feeling of self doubt filled his chest. What if Kinshiro didn't like the food? What if Kinshiro didn't like what he saw(Despite picking it out himself with out Makoto's knowledge)?

Or maybe—just _maybe_ —he was bored of him.

"I want you to feed me." Kinshiro demanded. Makoto sighed, trying his best to replaced relief with slight annoyance.

He picked up the chopsticks, taking a pieces of the food and putting it near Kinshiro's mouth. The other male smiled childishly, opening his mouth. He took the food off of the chopsticks, chewing as he stared at Makoto with happiness.

He really was taking advantage of Makoto's order submissiveness, wasn't he?

After what felt like hours, the plates had finally been made empty. Kinshiro rested his arm on the table, holding his chin as he smoked from his pipe. The smell of vanilla drifted through the room as Makoto washed dishes.

It was a bad habit of Kinshiro's to smoke after a meal, but at least it smelt pleasant around the house—not to mention was a bit safer than other kinds of smoking.

Mako gently tapped his foot on the floor, swaying his body a bit to a beat that flowed through his head, from a song he couldn't remember for the life of him. Whatever it was, it was certainly making his chores a bit better.

Hands grabbed his hips.

 _Oh God, not this ag—!_

Makoto moaned as he felt Kinshiro's fingers touch his ass, pinching their way to his hole. The pleasant smelling breath of his lover filled his nose as Kinshiro pressed his chest against Makoto's back. The other hands roamed over the skimpy maid outfit, pulling the crop top(which really only covered his pecks/breast and massaging the soft skinned nipple. Teeth nibbling at his ear lobe.

" _K-Kinshrio~_ " Makoto moaned, "S-Stop it, we can't do it here."

A sexy chuckle came from his lover. Kinshiro, grinding his hips slightly against Makoto, only kissed up his shoulder, making his way up to the blue haired male's neck. His hands rubbed at his side, moving towards Makoto's front.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kinshiro huskily whispered, "You shouldn't be telling your master what to do. I'll have to punish you for that, Mako~"

Makoto felt Kinshiro's hand touched his hardening member, pulling his apron up while he did so. Makoto bit his lip. All this touching was awakening the burning passion Kinshiro had implanted in him, it was growing faster at every touch.

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Makoto moaned, managing to keep his voice in cheek as he did so. "But, please—"

"Ahh, I haven't touched you in so long, Makoto," Kinshiro whispered in his lover's ear, "You know you want this just as much as I do."

Makoto feel heat rise to his face. As much as he wanted it as well, there were still things to do around the house—and Makoto knew for a fact that Kinshiro wouldn't do any of them. He tired to pull away, only to be pushed down to the floor. Lips touched the back of his neck and he heard Kinshiro chuckle.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I have things to do, Kinshiro!" Makoto, trying not to moan, spoke quickly. He tried to think of the first and most powerful excuse to use against Kinshiro. But the excuse he used was partly true, there were still things he was to do around the house, but they were small things that could wait till later.

Kinshiro chuckled once again and pushed Makoto back down on the floor. "You're not going anywhere, Mako-chan~ Those things can wait till later~"

 _Great_. that idea had just gone down the gutter.

"B-But, K-Kinshiro—" His lover cut him over with a deep kiss. It was a kiss what was short, but powerful and long enough to take the breath away from Makoto.

" _Master_ ," Kinshiro's tone turned into that of a seductive man, and a dominate one at that. "Did you already forget the one little rule you had to follow? That's so unlike you, Mako."

The blue haired male could seriously feel the amount of heat that was crossing though his body, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, and he could hear the pouring of his heart against his ribs. As much as much as he wanted it, and as much as Kinshiro was right, Makoto didn't want to leave anything undone.

His habit of finishing everything off before the deadline was drilled into him and having Kinshiro trying to stop him wasn't going to work. At least not this time.

"M-Master, please let me go finish..."

A grin tuned Kinshiro's lips as he stared down at Makoto. It was the same grin that Makoto knew as _'you-are-not-getting-away-from-me'_ smirk he'd usual wear we they'd have sex. It wasn't really sadistic, but now that he stared at it longer, a small part of the green haired male was really sadistic and it was starting to show though.

"Hmm," Kinshiro hummed as his face leaned in closer to Makoto's chest. His lips touched a harder nipple, giving it light butterfly kisses and before nibbling it for a few seconds. Within those few seconds, Makoto felt a huge wave of pleasure hit him powerfully.

He moaned loudly, a hand knotting itself within Kinshiro's hair. Kinshiro chuckled and kissed Makoto's neck. Knowing the gesture, Makoto opened his mouth to say something—to beg for the end of this—but could only let out moans that pleased Kinshiro's ears.

"Did you want to say something, Makoto?"

"F-For the love of...P-please let me, master!" Wording finding his throat, Makoto spoke as loudly as he could, his moans interrupting as he whimpered underneath his "master".

Kinshiro's smirk grew, "Let you what?"

Makoto bit his lip, trying to find the words in his hazed mind. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't say it from the upmost pleasure he felt.

"...L-let me...C-cum, M-Master!" He shouted, his facing turning brighter the moment it registered in his mind. The seductive laugh from Kinshiro touched his ears. It made his spine shiver, the feeling amazing as the male on top gave one finally thrust that ended it.

Makoto's back arched, his mind dazed, his body relaxing to the floor after the flash of light passed him. Lips trailed from his cheek to his nose then to his own lips.

"You're so cute when you cum like that. I should do that more often to you." Kinshiro grinned as he pet Makoto's head, causing the male to fall asleep in his daze.

How he loved it when Kinshiro did that...


	31. LEMON Kila X Yayoi X Mitsuru (Part 1)

Yayoi pulled against the chains that linked him to the floor, the metal rubbing harshly against his wrist.

He was mentally cursing himself out for managing to get caught after doing so well. Now here he was, on his knees and hands, chained to the floor like an animal. The faces of his friends flashed through his mind as the thought of the two weirdos killing him played within his head.

Ayu would be all alone, Ayame would have no one to look up to(Or at least he thought), Rindoh would need a new drinking partner... all of that flashed through Yayoi's head like a painful shot to the chest.

"Damn..." he gritted his teeth together, seeing that there was no real way for him to get out of this.

"Oh, are you feeling sorry for what you did?" Mitsuru's voice filled his ears as the blade of Kila's scythe touched Yayoi's neck. The blade cold against his skin as he saw the eyes of a killer looking down at him from the reflection.

"Why can we just kill him already? I'm getting pretty bored with his poker face, Mitsuru." Kila said, his tone both bored and annoyed as his eyes narrowed at Yayoi through the blade. "Seriously, I just want to take his head off! Do you have idea how mad we could get that bitch to be?"

Yayoi felt his body tense up. Kila really had no self control, did he? Just killing was what ran through the red head's blood and mind.

Mitsuru gave a grin as his tongue went up Yayoi's cheek, as if he were a dog. The blond shuddered from disgust and the odd feeling. Yayoi slightly knocked the side of his head against Mitsuru's forehead, causing the male to let out a light chuckle and grin.

"Now, Now, Kila, you'll scare him." Mitsuru purred, his nose nuzzling into Yayoi's blond hair, which was slightly dirty from being thrown on the floor many times over. Kila groaned slightly, obviously not wanting to see Mitsuru's actions. "Plus he's very important to us, we need him alive so the Princess could give up the treasure."

Yayoi felt his heart stop. Now he really wished Kila would kill him. He knew that Ayame would never give up the treasure, he would make sure of it—and whoever she was with as well—these two freaks, or whatever they wanted to be called, would have to kill every single one of them before they got to the treasures.

Mitsuru's tongue licked him again, and Yayoi pulled away completely. That man needed to get himself checked.

"He's gonna have to pick one of us, quit hoggin' and let him choose, damn it!" Kila's annoyed tone made Mitsuru rolled his eyes and smile as he pressed his nose against Yayoi's cheek. "Mitsuru!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I heard you the first time, Kila," He said, moving away and standing in front of him. Kila did the same. "Because there's only one of you and two of us, you'll have to choose between us. So, which will it be? Me or Kila?" Another grin was plastered on to Mitsuru's face. He felt like the middle of some sick love triangle, being forced to choose between these two crazy men.

Yayoi stared at the two. They wanted _him_ to pick between _them_? Yayoi was going to be honest with himself; he was expecting one or the other to basically take him to wherever and just take him then and there.

The both of them were bad, really bad. Maybe even both were serious sadists—Yayoi didn't want to know or find out anytime soon—and maybe even would kill him if they had the chance.

The only logical reason was to think it over, see what he knew about them both and pick. Yet—no matter how anyone looked at it—both were bad, each having some trait the only grew worse with the other.

There was Mitsuru: Yayoi didn't need to explain anything over. This man kept knifes in his boots and was probably mentally insane and sane at the same time, not to mention that he was one of the most bipolar males he knew. _Really_ bipolar—Like this man  needed to see some help for it.

Then there was Kila: Yayoi was pretty sure he was a born crazed killer with a serious sadistic side—which Yayoi had seen first hand when someone had broken into their base and listened to Kila's words. Even though it was probably going to hurt, at least Kila didn't waste any time, whereas Mitsuru would enjoy every moment, prolonging the whole thing.

Still, Yayoi didn't want to choose between these two. Who was he suppose to choose? He had no real way of escaping, they watched him like hawks, they were both going to kill him if he even stared out a window fifty feet away from him.

"C'mon, hurry up and pick! I'm gettin' bored!" Kila said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yayoi sighed, "Neither."

" _Excuse me_?" Mitsuru rubbed his pinky in his ear, "Could you repeat that?"

"I said 'Neither'. I gave you my answer so please leave me alone. I'm your prisoner, not your t—" He had been cut off by Mitsuru pressing their lips together harshly. Yayoi pulled away with everything he could, his face being pulled back by Mitsuru's unnaturally strong hand.

His eyes glowed a dangerous hue of blue, the expression he wore becoming more sadistic as Yayoi realized how far he's managed to piss him off in a few words.

" _Exactly_." Mitsuru hissed, "You are _our_ prisoner, you _will_ pick between us."

"Misturu." Kila's voice sound almost shocking to Yayoi, who had forgotten he was there, "Why don't we both have our turns at the same time? Think it'll teach him a lesson."

Yayoi felt his body freeze as Mitsuru's annoyed expression turn into a smirk, a lustful and cocky smirk. The dangerous blue mixing with a hue of pure driven lust. It was at this point he wished Kila had never spoken up, Mitsuru's eyes had a certain look that made Yayoi feel uncomfortable in own his clothing.

A pink tongue licked at pale lips, the smirk growing. It was obvious that he agreed with Kila.

Kila's hands touched his dress shirt, pulling off his body with a power tug, undoing all of the buttons at once. He cut off the sleeve with his scythe, causing the blond ninja to stiffen at the feeling of cold metal against his skin. Yayoi flinched as rough fingers touched his nipples, pinching with a hard pressure. A tongue touched his neck, moving up to his chin.

Struggling to move away, Yayoi shuttered. The feeling wasn't foreign, he and Rindoh were in a relationship together _(Admin doesn't really ship them, I see them as best friends but since they are drinking buddies...you get my *coughs*_ drift _.)_ , but the hands that were touching his body were more then hungry, more than lustful. They were out to kill, dangerous, and horrifying—only the gods know how many people have been killed by those hands.

Kila's fingers slightly twitched while Mitsuru's nails almost dug into Yayoi's skin.

These clearly liked it rough between them, and it was all going to be shown to him one way or another.

Yayoi was now worried. Was he going to get hurt out of this or was he just going to be turned into some sex slave?

They did say they needed him alive to show to Ayame, which meant she was coming here sooner or later. Yayoi didn't want that. He loved Ayame like his younger sister, and if she saw him in such a state she'd break down. What older siblings would want their younger sibling, or anyone who looked up to them like a god, to see them in such a state?

He knew she was upset—maybe even angry—about him "joining" these two for the treasures. But what was he to do? He couldn't exactly 'disobey' his older brother, especially when his father had told him to, not to mention that he was to make sure they the two nuts jobs didn't get them or do anything rash about it.

The pants he wore were torn off, the scraps of cloth thrown somewhere in the room. A finger touched his butt, slowly fondling his cheeks and spreading them apart.

"Wow, look how cute," Mitsuru's voice was heavily laced with lust, "It's almost as if it's _begging_ for us."

It was at his word Yayoi blushed heavily. There were a few memories here and there when Rindoh had said so, but that was Rindoh not this creep.

Two fingers were pushed inside, Yayoi had moaned and his body jerked from the sudden feeling. He heard Kila chuckle from behind him, leading to the conclusion that those were Kila's fingers.

They moved in and out in, Yayoi bit his lip and tried his best to ignore the feeling. However, his body was already use to moaning when this happened to him.

A small moan escaped his lips.

"Did ya hear that?" Kila chuckled as Mitsuru nodded his head, grinning lustfully, "Mitsuru, he looks a little lonely on this side."

The male lifted Yayoi with one hand, showing his bare chest to the bi-polar blue eyed male in front. A tongue went over his lips as he trailed his fingers down Yayoi's chest. They were slim and cold, almost similar to Kila's, only softer. Mitsuru's lips, cold against Yayoi's skin, moved down the center of the blond's chest.

The lips moved down farther and Yayoi's legs were spread open by Kila. Mitsuru's tongue moved up his shaft, his lips taking over the tip as Yayoi moaned. Kila's hips bucked into his harshly, the feeling in his legs was going numb.

These two had him by the ropes, there was no point in escaping, he'd just be treated worse.


	32. Cartoon Randy X Cartoonist Klaus

**_~OK, I shouldn't really change the request, but I had a great idea for this listening to a Bendy and the Ink Machine song. While writing the draft for this, I decided to make it a fan fiction story. And I really should be doing an essay, but whatever~_**

"You came back to play, you traitor!" The voice was very familiar, yet it was clear it was angry. "You left all of our souls to drip away!"

Klaus held his breath as he watched an old cartoon, his favorite and best: Randy—a.k.a: Serge Durandal, approach him with a knife. That wasn't the only thing that shocked him. The fact that the one cartoon, the one he loved the most, was standing in front of him _walking_. How did a cartoon that came from a piece of paper he had left here on accident come alive?

"R-Ran—"

"Don't you dare use that name!" The pink haired male screamed, a female came running from the corner of the hall. She was Liz Heart, a short and cute girl with pigtails—another one he loved very much and hope his daughter would one day look like. Her eyes widen once they saw him. Looking back towards Randy, Klaus gave a sad look.

"Serge," He stared, "I never meant to leave any of you behind. When I move, it was so sudden and so many things had been piled on to me...I still love all of you, all of you."

Not caring, Randy swung the knife in his hand towards Klaus. The blond backed away and covered his cheek. Blood stained his hand. It was at this moment Liz had rushed over and pulled Randy away before anything else could happen.

Not caring, Randy stabbed the poor female and left her to die in a pool of ink. He ran off laughing, reacting the word love over and over to himself. Klaus had ran over to Liz, placing his hand on her cheek. She smiled softly.

"M-Master Klaus, y-you came back to us...?"

"Elias told me something bad was going on, so I rushed over here. I didn't want you guys to be destroyed." He said, picking her up and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry that I left you guys, I didn't mean to. But, I came back to bring you back where I live so I could keep you guys alive."

Liz shook her head, "T-there's no saving us, M...Master Elias has gone crazy. R-Randy killed him, but..." she coughed harshly, ink staining her hand. "Y-You can see what happened."

"Lizzy, please hold!" Klaus took his jacket off and tied it around her body. All she did was smile softly.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Master Klaus...My body i-is fading, there's no point in trying.." Her eyes looked back up to him, her arms wrapped around him and tears fell out from her eyes. "Th-Thank you from coming back...I'll miss you, Master Klaus..."

Laughing echoed through he halls as Klaus moved his way through a large heavy puddle of ink. Randy was stabbing Yukiya over and over, laughing as he did so—humming to himself.

"Master~ You're here~!" Randy turned his head towards him, and smirking. Ink dripped down his face like blood, cover most of his face as he held a short short in his hand cover in Yakima's inkish blood. Klaus felt his heart drop.

"..." The words wouldn't come to his mouth, all of them stuck in his throat. How was he suppose to say anything when Randy, someone he's loved for a long time secretly, looked like that? Fear struck his heart and his body, refusing to let his muscles move.

"What's wrong, Master?"

"R-Randy..."

"Serge. I'm not Randy." The pink haired cartoon grinned.

"...Serge..." Klaus took a deep breath, the smell of ink touching and nearly chocking—he was use to it by now—his lungs. "Stop doing this..."

"But," Randy began, smirking, "You didn't finish the machine~"

"I can't," Klaus shouted, feeling sadness touch his eyes. "My older brother was the only one who knew how to finish it! Elias and I have no idea what else to do beyond this point!"

Randy laughed for a moment before it had because clear madness. "That's a lie! Wasn't Elias who told you about what your brother had done?! He created us, he gave us life! He worshiped us like gods! Now you must turn it back!"

"What part didn't you understand?!" Klaus could no longer hold himself together. "Even if I did know, I still wouldn't change anything! The fact my creations are living and alive, like real people, it something I was to cherish...I love you all, especially you, Serge. I've always been so proud of you—you are my best work, the only I'm so proud of because it took me years to figure out how to make you perfect the way you are."

The cartoon stood quiet, listening to his master's words with blank eyes that slowly shed tears.

"I don't want you to go back to paper," Klaus admitted, his mind confused on why he was crying so much.

Footsteps approached him and something sharp touched his neck.

"I don't belong in this world," Randy's voice sound almost annoyed, yet sad. "Your brother went crazy, bring us to life thinking it would get rid of there problems. It only made things worse. And here you are, Master, acting like him—only driving by an emotion you call 'love'."

Klaus was confused as to why Randy was telling him such things. It was almost as if Randy was threatening him.

"I no longer have feelings, my world offers form yours, Master. So, this is goodbye." The blade touched his neck softly and it was taken away. Randy moved his arm behind him, getting ready to strike. Klaus closed his eyes and waited for his fate.

 ** _~That's all! I'm being serious though, I'm going to turn this into a fan fiction story with different endings because I can.~_**


	33. Aoi X Sion

**_~Takes place in modern day~_**

* * *

Sion sighed heavily as he started at the clothing before him. Why Aoi had taken him to the store when he had enough clothes was beyond him. He really didn't need anything, yet Aoi kept pushing—and Sion knew better then to disobey his lover.

Their "relationship" wasn't abusive, but it wasn't normal either. Aoi was just...so _controlling_. He acted as if Sion was going to go kill himself if he even left Aoi's sight for two minutes.

"Sion!"

The familiar sound of Yui's voice made his day brighten. She was a great friend to him, the one he talked to her about this relationship—he needed someone to listen to him and she was willing to listen and respond in a kinder way then saying "Just break up with him and move away".

"Good morning, Yui!" Sion smiled brightly, trying his best to act as if he weren't in pain. Aoi had gotten more then mad last night when Sion had gone to their room to get his phone to show him something with out telling him.

The pink hair female made a serious face, her eyes were worried as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

Sion slightly nodded, his smile becoming a frown and he became slightly scared. It wasn't because Aoi was going to assume something was going on between him and Yui—Aoi knew better since Yui was happily married to Ukyo and expecting a child sooner or later—but he was scared because Sion had never told Aoi what he told Yui.

She knew everything and kept it a secret for the sake of being a wonderful friend for him.

"H-He's getting worse, I don't know if he has issues or if he's just really that crazy."

Yui sighed, sitting down next to Sion. "Maybe both, but I can't say anything. Aoi refuses to let me do any kind of testing on him to see if he had problems or not."

Sion always talked to Yui because she was his friend for over ten years and because she had a job as a psychiatrist/metal health doctor. She gave him the best advice she could, she know's about Aoi because she was his cousin who had grown up near him like a sister. Yui knew about Aoi's problems with relationships.

Yui had been the one who often warned Sion about Aoi, who had been stalking him back then.

"Could you try to convince him for me? Just tell him I'm worried and what to make sure of something." Yui gave a smile as Sion did the same. Aoi was coming back, they had to make it seem like they were having a friendly chat.

"Yui..." Aoi

"Good morning, Aoi. Sion were just catching up on a few things." She smiled. It was something Sion envied, the fact she was able to put on such a convincing smile and go with it. He could no longer do that, not after Aoi had done so much damage to him.

"How have you been, Yui? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm great, I see you're doing fine as well."

"Did you figure out the baby's gender yet? I'm sure Ukyo is dying to know."

She nodded her head and clapped her hands together excitedly, "I'm have twin girls! I was thinking of naming one Asuka and Sachiko, I'm sure they would love the both of you very much."

Sion could tell she was trying her best to cheer him up with out saying anything towards him directly. Aoi would take it the wrong way and think of something else, not bothering to listen to anyone who would try and explain he was wrong.

Aoi was right, he was always right no matter what—even if he was over the top wrong, he was still right. And Sion had to agree with it no matter what.

"Sion and I should get going, Yui. There is something he and I must take care. I wish you a good birth and healthy children. Bring them over whenever you'd like." Aoi gave a bright smile, grabbing Sion's hand and pulling him away from her. Ukyo had called out to her, to which she turned around and smile brightly.

Sion watching the red head embrace his wife and twirl her around—she must have told him about her children. How he wished Aoi wouldn't be like he was. Why did he agree to date him again?

Oh, right—he didn't want to come home to a house filled with dead bodies of his family with blood sprayed everywhere. He had never felt the same towards Aoi, as of now, he hated Aoi with a passion. Breaking up with someone you know you no longer love should be the easiest thing, however, Aoi wasn't what someone would call "stable".

Aoi had more then just a controlling problem, he was mentally insane. Yui even mentioned him having Athazagoraphobia(Fear of being forgotten/ignored) and Autophobia(Fear of being alone), along with having D.P.D(Dependent Personality Disorder).

Those had been only assumptions, but he believed them nonetheless because of how Aoi acted. Not to mention that Yui studied and felt with people such as Aoi, so she _knew_ better than anyone.

Sion wondered why he wasn't in a mental institute, he never asked since he could care less and how it wouldn't matter to him anyways.

Now, Aoi wasn't the type to go around killing everyone when Sion was missing or something—though he was pretty sure he'd so it—because working for Kinshiro required a "noble" heart and mind. Maybe it was because of that fake act Sion had decided to love him, or maybe it was because he truly feared him.

"Sion!"

"Ah—Y...yes, Aoi?" Sion felt his whole body began to shake. How long had he been trying to get his attention for? They were already at their house with Aoi standing in front of him, clearly more annoyed then anything he's seen before.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been talking to you?"

"I-I'm sorry, I zoned out with realizing it..."

"Maybe you should pay attention more," Aoi moved closer, his lips attacking Sion's neck as hia arms wrapped around him. "I'll punish you for that."

"Wait, Aoi—"

Sion was cut off by Aoi pressing his lips harshly against Sion's. This wasn't right, but their life never was.

This was all he could do: until something happened and Aoi would leave him. How he wished that day would come sooner.

* * *

 ** _So that happened. I think this was suppose to be a lemon_ _request_ _, but as I was_ _writing_ _it_ _I_ _couldn't_ _bring myself to do it._**

 ** _The phobias are real and I looked them up. Explaining D.P.D (Dependent Personality Disorder)..._ _it's_ _basically when you get attached to someone who_ _gives_ _affection. I belive this happens when a person_ _isn't_ _given_ _the love and care they need when a child. I could be wrong as I an no doctor._**


	34. Dom King Jean X Sub King Leo Lemonsmut

**_~Let's play pretend and called King Jean the "Erotic Ambassador"~_**

* * *

"We've been though hardship long before we were dating. Jean and I were always at each other with out any really reason. Not that I'm complaining, I'm bursting with the best joy I've had in my life!...And the worst frustration of my life. I'm very worried, or I could be overreacting—but he's doing anything but living up to the name _'Erotic Ambassador'_!" Leo complained, "A few days ago, when I came over, I found him jerking himself off then he goes as far as to read dirty magazines, acting like he's reading documents!"

"Really?" Orlando chuckled, looking as if he were about to burst out laughing like Isabella was, trying to keep it in while covering her mouth. Leo blushed brightly and slammed the glass down in embarrassment.

"Don't laugh!" He shouted, "My struggles aren't something to laugh about!"

"You two are certainly going though one helluva stage." Isabella grinned. "Actually, I'm surprised _you're_ the _bottom_ , Leo."

The king blushed a brighter shade as he hid his face between folded hands. "W-Well, a-about that..." It was embarrassing to say, but these two were the only ones he was able to talk to with out worrying of gossip—and that was the last thing he needed. "Jean's _really_ good..."

"Oh, I've never expected that to come out form your mouth, Leo." Isabella said, her expression slightly shocked. "To put it bluntly..."

Orlando cleared his throat, "You have no sex appeal."

"Orlando! That's way to mean!"

"What? He really doesn't."

"That's so rude! No one's as charming as me!" Leo growled, "I almost swooned this one over here."

Isabella put a hand to her forehead, sighing heavily. It seems he had forgotten that she was already long into a relationship with Sunny and that he was the one swooning over her. "How about a change in wardrobe? I know Jean would probably like to see you in something other then what you normally wear. Right, Orlando?"

The Earl nodded his head, standing up and motioning for Leo to follow him. Leo followed down the long halls of the castle to a dressing room. He pushed Leo into it, snapping his fingers at a bow laying on the floor.

"Put this on while I get the king." Orlando ordered, "And try to be as cute as you can."

The door closed. Opening the box, Leo found his face heating up wildly. Orlando wanted him to wear that?! But, it was for _women_ , not for men!

"Orlando!" Jean screamed, "Where's Leo?!"

The Earl looked up from his tea cup, grinning slightly as Jean approached him. His face looked rather smug to the King, causing a bit more of Jealously and anger to rise inside of him. Leo would never do such a thing! He may be an ass at times, but there was no doubt in Jean's mind that Leo loved him just as much as he did.

"He was being very cute, so I ate him up," He joked, earning a very annoyed glare from the King. Jean marched over, knowing that Orlando wouldn't do such a thing yet couldn't keep the anger inside of him from boiling over. "Your Majesty, I suggest you calm the fuck down before you destroy this place."

Jean took a deep breath and sighed. Seriously, he couldn't be anymore stressed. Bad enough that Nick—who was soon getting married to Victor—wasn't here to help him calm down.

"Orlando, I swear to god, if you did anything to Leo I'm going to—"

"H-hey, Orlando," Leo poked his head out from a certain, his face pure red from embarrassment. "I-I change my mind! I don't want to wear this!"

For a moment, Jean had forgotten Orlando was even in the room. He ran over to Leo and took his hands in his own, a bit of blood dripping from his nose in the process(I feel like Jean would do that). He starred the blushing Leo in the eyes.

"You look hella sexy! Let's do it!" His voice bright with a large smile on his face.

"W-Wha—J-Jean? Why are you here?!"

The white haired king grinned and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. His blushed turned darker as he was pressed against the wall with lips trailing down his exposed neck. Orlando took his leave, not want to witness such actions as Jean brought Leo down the the floor. His hand when under his leg, kissing for foot gently.

"I'm here to make you a sweaty moaning mess," Jean looked up and grinned, his eyes glittering with something Leo knew well—even if it was both lust and love. "Will you let me, _my Princess_?"

Leo felt his heart beat out of his chest, it was painful yet it was a good feeling to have. "O-Of course...M-My King."

Jean's grin turned into a smirk as he motioned for Leo to stand up. He was nervous, Jean took his role of King everywhere he went. Even to the bedroom, where his orders really became absolute—with no Orlando, Nick, Isabella, or Sunny to stop him.

Standing with shaky legs, Leo made his way over to Jean. "My King?"

"C'mere and sit on your King's lap."

Jean sat down in a nearly chair, motioned for Leo to come over with his hand, and he obeyed like a puppy. Leo placed himself down on Jean's lap, looking towards the white haired king with a bright blushing face.

He looked Jean in the eyes, who only smirked and kissed up his neck. A soft moan escaped Leo's lips as he felt Jean's hands move down and grope his ass. The white haired king's lips sank deeply into the pale blond's, pushing his tongue forward as one hand moved behind Leo's neck. The other hand had pushed two fingers into his ass, a jolt followed by a moan caused Leo to pull away from the deep kiss, his face wet and blushing heavily.

His eyes were droopy, his body given into to Jean's touch.

"That's the face I wanted to see from you," Jean whispered, pushing Leo's body towards him as he fingers keep pushing in and out. More moans came from Leo, his hand griping Jean's clothing.

Jean chuckled softly, kissing Leo's ear and bitting it softly as he pulled the other king closer. This moments were the best to him—he could feel alive once again with Leo so close, the heat he had was amazingly comforting during a long day and great for falling asleep with no problems. Maybe that's way he hadn't been doing anything with his lover lately, stress and falling asleep to quickly.

"Did you dress up like this to get my attention, Leo?"

The other king didn't reply, only moans escaped his lips as he bit his own finger. Jean removed his fingers, and waited for Leo to reply.

Leo looked up at him in a daze, "P-Please...?"

"Hm? Answer my question first or else we'll stop here."

Leo's face showed he was clearly panicking, "I-I did dress up like this to get your attention! I couldn't handle not doing anything and watching you please yourself when I'm right here!"

Jean grinned, place both hands on Leo's hips and pressed their lips together.

"I'm sorry, my cute little Lion, I've just been so busy lately and I guess I didn't want to anger you. Not to mention your warmth makes me feel alive and comforted." He gave a small smile and kissed to Leo's cheek. The blazing king only nodded his head in understandment, kissing Jean on the lips once again.

He lifted Leo slightly up and forced him down, Leo moaning loudly at the feeling of Jean's familiar member entering him.

"Now, why don't you show your King how much you want it?"

Leo gulped, his hips moving on their own as he looked at Jean. The king watched amused, grinning sly at the slight.

"Aren't you a dirty little slut?"

"Y-Yes, I am..." Leo answered back in moans, his hand gliding up and pinching his nipple while the other stroked himself violently, as if he'd never done such a thing before. "I-I am a dirty little slut."

Jean's grin formed into a smirk, "Such a horny little slut too, hm?"

"Y-Yes, I'm horny. I want it, my King."

Jean lifted Leo's legs and place them around him as he stood, laying Leo down on a nearby table, grinning. Removing his clothing, Jean kissed down Leo's neck and pushed himself in. The blond moans loudly, as if he really were begging to be effortlessly fucked down to hell.

"Ahh," Jean sighed, "It's like your begging for me, Leo. And your body welcomed me like it should," he trusted his hips forward with little to no effort. Leo, unable to keep his voice down, screamed in pleasure as Jean had hit his G-spot faster then his mind could comprehend.

His moans echoed loudly as Leo wrapped his arms around Jean tighter. The two pushed their lips together, their tongue fighting ( _of course Leo losing cuz ukes never win lol_ ). Leo let out a loud moan, the large wave of pleasure he felt over coming his body, his vision blurring for a bit before falling back on Jean.

The white haired king let out a stiffened groan as his climax washed over him.

Jean placed another kiss on Leo's neck, grinning. "No matter what, you always surprise me. Maybe I shouldn't touch you in such ways so I can get you like this~"

"N-No..." Leo breathed heavily, "I don't want that..."

"I'm kidding," Jean chuckled, "I won't ever leave you alone again, Leo. If I do, I'll make it up to you—anything you want."

Leo nodded his head and closed his eyes. Sleep was something his body needed and something he wasn't going to fight against. His arms wrapped around Jean, he breathing soft and light.

Jean smiled to himself as he watched the sleeping king on his chest. He place a kiss on his forehead and re dressed him.

"Sleep well, my little lion."


	35. Crossdress and Dragon boy

Akira moaned loudly and covered his face, bitting his lip harshly as he looked up to Yoshimasa. He threw his head back from the pleasure of Yoshimasa's hips were giving.

"Akira," Yoshimasa leaned over with a smile, kissing the purple haired male's neck.

"Y—" he moaned, "Y-yes, Y-Yoshimasa?" Akira bit his lip once more.

"Do you want to know something?"

Akira managed to nod as his back arched and his moan broke through his bitten lip. His arms wrapped around Yoshimasa's neck.

"Would you like to know what's faster then a dragon?" Yoshimasa grinned as he kissed Akira's neck.

Akira nodded again, his mind a bit hazy from the pleasure hitting him fiercely. His toes curled tightly around the bed sheets.

Yoshimasa's lips traveled to his ear...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Deez nutz."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akira blinked, "W-what?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks for you time.**

 **This as actually something I wrote back in March, before April Fool's. I believe it was after I read something like this or somthin' I don't remember. I didn't find it until a few days ago and laughed on the overused joke because I have no life XD.**

 **Anyways, this was probably the funniest and worst thing I've written—I'll keep it posted up for no reason. I feel like I should do another one for a X Reader, but I don't know.**

 **Once again: Thank you for your time.**


	36. Mitsuru X Ayu: Books

**_Head cannon: Ayu reads early(like 1 or 3 am) before going to sleep_**

* * *

"Ayu, I'm back~!"

"Yay..." the green haired male answered back sarcastically, sticking a finger up in the air and twirling it around, clearly not happy about the other male barging into his room while he was reading one of his many favorite books in the peace of early morning.

"That's not how you answer to compay, Ayu!"

Closing the book, Ayu stood and sighed. "Well, you aren't exactly the kind of compay I'd welcome. Not to mention you pretty much barged into my room with out knocking."

Mitsuru's arms wrapped around Ayu as he pouted like a child. Of course, he was pushed away by Ayu's hand.

"Not to mention that it's early in the morning-"

"Speaking of early in the morning," Mitsuru interrupted the green haired ninja, "What are you doing up at three in the morning, Ayu?"

Ayu sat back down on his bed as Mitsuru sat on the floor. At least he had the manners to do so.

"I was reading until you showed up. Why are you here anyways?"

Mitsuru grinned, handing a bag to Ayu. The other male took it, giving the dirty blond a confused look. He didn't want to trust what was in the bag, knowing it could very well be full of knock out gas of some sort.

"You mentioned that you liked books," Mitsuru rubbed the back of his neck, "So, I thought I'd give you some ones I found back at my base. They might not be of your interest, but it's much better then throwing them away..."

Ayu opened the bag and pulled out on of the hard cover books inside.

" ' _The Raven_ '?" Ayu looked towards Mitsuru, another confused face plastered on.

"Y-yeah," A slightly blush crossed Mitsuru's face. "I read it a lot when I was younger in order to pass time, I also wrote. That's one of the books I've written out of boredom..."

Ayu gave a soft smile, "I didn't know you liked reading and writing, Mitsuru."

The dirty blond blushed harder and nodded his head, playing with his fingers while doing so. Ayu watched, amused. It wasn't everyday you got to see someone look so flustered over reading.

"I had a lot of time to myself when I was younger. And whenever Lila went to do his own thing, I'd read or write something to pass the time." Mitsuru kept looking at the ground, "The one you hold in your hand is something I wrote recently. I figured I might as well give it away as it really has no worth to me..."

Mitsuru headed towards the window, opening it quietly. He looked back towards Ayu.

"Well, see you later, Ayu." He jumped out the window.

Looking back down at the book— _'The Raven'_ —in his hands, Ayu smiled a bit. He opened it and read the first few words on the page.

He really didn't expect Mitsuru to be one to write such things out of boredom.

 _'Yet,_ _it's_ _dark_ _colored wings still flap, carrying the bird into the sky while I laid down and watched._ _Nothing_ _could describe the pain_ _I_ _was feeling; nothing could describe the desire_ _I_ _had to just end it. But that dark_ _feather_ _floating down from the sky, the raven's feather of death, put it all to an end for me...'_

Ayu was rather surprised by the well written out words. He found the book very well written and planned. But, it was hard to believe that it was written out of boredom.

Seriously, Mitsuru should have become a writer in his opinion.

~Later~

Once again, Mitsuru had barged into Ayu's room. This time, in the middle of the afternoon. Ayu looked over from his desk and sighed.

"Heeelllooo, Ayu!" Mitsuru waved, from the window with a smile.

"Mitsuru..." Ayu picked up 'The Raven' and smiled. "You should become a writer."

The dirty blond froze in place at the sound of what Ayu said. HIs face became soft and almost hopeful. "R-Really?"

Ayu nodded his head with a smile. "For something that was written out of boredom, it's very well put together and thought out. There are a few things here and there that need a bit of tweaking, but it's a really good story."

Mitsuru took the book from Ayu's hands, his expression shocked and hopeful. His arms wrapped around Ayu's body as his lips kissed his nose.

"Thank you for saying so! I'm so glad someone likes it!" An extremely happy smile crossed Mitsuru's face as he held Ayu closer. The green haired male, while hoping this would all end, simply pat Mitsuru's back.

"Y-yeah..."

"Does this mean you love me back?!"

"What—"

Mitsuru planted a full kiss on to Ayu's, who was taken a back from the action, lips. He leaned forward, causing Ayu to bend backwards. Of course, as if he were taken over be something else, Ayu found himself lost within it. Something about the kiss was just carefree and simply, yet loving.

Mitsuru pulled away and the two of them fell to the floor. Ayu chuckled, covering his mouth as a bright smile crossed his face. Mitsuru's eyes widen as he chuckled as well, the of them them laughing in a matter of seconds.

"I suppose it does mean I love you or something." Ayu, laying on his back, placed his hand over Mitsuru's. "Just one request..."

"W-What is it? I'll do anything for you." Mitsuru looked at him with determined eyes.

"Please, for the sake of me, use the door." Ayu kissed Mitsuru's cheek with a smile, "Just tell Yayoi you and I are partners now, he'll let you in."

* * *

 ** _A 1 am idea. Don't ask._**


	37. Tsundere! Akira X Kila: Nurse

**_~~£!/\/\€ ahead.~~_**

* * *

"Kila!" Akira screamed, "Where the hell are you?!"

Kila chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the cross dresser stomping across the hall, dressed in a white nurse costume as his hands were balled in angry fist.

"I swear I will shred you to bits once I find you!" Akira shouted. "You damn asshole!"

No longer being able to hold it in, Kila brush out laughing. Akira's head whipped around in anger.

"Kila!" He screamed.

" _Heeellloooo_ , Nurse~" Kila smirked, "You look as lovely as ever."

Akira grabbed Kila by the collar, growling at the red-pink haired male.

"You-"

Kila wrapped his arms around Akira's waist with a grin. "You look hot, Nurse Akira."

"Shut up! You are such a pervert for switching out my clothes!" Akira yelled, his cheeks a bright red.

Kila chuckled, "But you look so cute, Nurse."

"Ugh, forget it!" Akira stopped away, clearly more then pissed as Kila watched with an amused look on his face.

Even though he was a man, Akira clearly had a female bust like from the back. Kila licked his lips thinking about everything he could do.

He chuckled to himself as he followed Akira, his lips pressing against the purple haired male's neck and using his hand to grope Akira's ass.

"What the—Kila, what the hell are you doing?!" Akira's face bloomed into red as he tried to pull away.

Kila only grinded himself against Akira, pressing him to a locked door. The short nurse dress was pulled up to show Akira's butt. Kila's hand palmed the soft flesh with a grin.

"W-what are you-" he moaned.

"What am I doing? I'm giving the love nurse her paymeant." Kila purred in Akira's ears, pushing his fingers into Akira's ass. It was more then clear Akira wasn't a virgin, but it didn't mean that Kila was disappointed.

"S-stop it-" Akira moaned again, biting his lip as he hid his face against the door.

"Akira?" He froze at the sound of Ayame's voice from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, everything's fine!" Akira shouted, "Don't worry about me!"

Akira bit his lip once again, his nails digging into the wood of the door.

Kila smirked and licked Akira's ear. "You wouldn't want Ayame to see this, now would you?" He whispered.

Akira turned his head slightly as glared at Kila.

"G-go to hell..." he whispered and spat, his breath hitching as Kila dove his fingers deeper.

"Akira, are you sure? You like your in pain or something?"

"I'm fine, just hurt himself with the door, it's nothing!"

"...If you say so, just be careful next time." Ayame said walking away slowly as Akira covered his mouth to prevent anymore noise.

A loud smack echoed in the room and Akira bit his hand.

He turned around and glared at Kila, who smirked. "You have such a nice ass, Akira."

He growled but moaned loudly as his climax reached its brink. Kila watched, clearly satisfied with what happened.

"How was that, Nurse? Did it help you?"

"I hate you." Akira growled, glaring at Kila with eyes full of fake anger.

Kila kissed Akira's neck and sucked at the nape of his neck.

"See you again, nurse." Kila smiled and moved away from Akira.

The purple haired male's legs gave out as he felt to the floor, painting heavily. "Go to hell, Kila!" He screamed.

Kila pressed his hand against his lips, blowing a kiss to Akira. "Gooooodbye, Nurse~"

Akira blushed heavily and looked away. "Asshole..."

He pulled the dress down to cover his butt, glaring at the door yet smiling a bit. Had that been something he wanted?

* * *

 ** _if you know where the 'Hello/goodbye nurse' thing is from, you are old and I love you._**

 ** _yep... this one_ _shot_ _came to me while thinking about who had the best ass out of all the DN2 boys._**

 ** _Akira was the obvious choice cuz he that fab. Lol_**


	38. LEMON Kila X Yayoi X Mitsuru, Part 2

_**Special appearance by someone. Also starts out Mitsuru X Yayoi Lemon, then fluff with Kila. That counts, right? lol**_

 _ **And...okay, maybe I ship Yayoi and Rindoh now...and I put it in the story. And I do not regret a single second of it.**_

* * *

 _1,0300...1,3001...1,3002...?_

What _number_ was he on again?

Yayoi couldn't even keep track since every second felt the same. Empty and lonely. Nothing really mattered any more, it's not like anything special was going to happen. He was stuck with those two.

When they were with him, Yayoi was a "pet(as Mitsuru called him)". He'd get them things on all fours, naked or blindfolded, he would be tied up with various items used to pleasure him and to satisfy their kinks. He didn't remember—or knew—who started it, but he'd always end up acting like a slave to the both of them and whoever was with them.

But when he was left alone at their base, Yayoi was bored out of his mind. He was handcuffed by the wrist and feet, allowing his movement to be restrained more than it needed to be. His body became numb from having to stay in on position for weeks, months even.

It was horrible. All he felt was the floor. The hard and uncomfortable floor. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what day it was, he didn't even know if he was dead or alive. Dead sound more pleasing since it felt as if he were. Both Mitsuru and Kila were never around—always out doing who knows what.

Although he couldn't see, Yayoi knew that someone else was with him. A girl. From the way her voice sound—he was in a room far away so he couldn't hear properly—it sounded as if it were Ayame. Knowing those two, they probably treat her just like him. A slave, good for nothing more than a sex doll. Or in her case: a child bearer.

Nothing mattered. Maybe if they liked that girl better, he'd be set free. The only problem would be trying to find a way back home and hope it wasn't in shambles. The only thing he knew was that they were on that island...what was it called again?

Footsteps tapped against the marble floors. Yayoi lifted his head up and listened.

"My, My," Mitsuru was in front of him. "You look you sad and lonely, pet."

"Mitsuru, leave him alone," Kila besides him. "We have to take care of her."

"You can, I'll play with our precious little pet. Besides, _Ayame_ is obsessed with you, not me."

Yayoi froze. So it _was_ Ayame.

Kila's footsteps faded as a door closed behind him.

"What...have you done...to Ayame?" He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it, and yet; Yayoi could feel the guilt eating away at him.

Mitsuru chuckled and removed the blindfold from his eyes. An evil grin was on Mitsuru's lips as his fingers trailed down Yayoi's naked chest. The lighter blond shivered from the touch, the warmth of Mitsuru's hand surprising to his own body—then again, he had been one the floor, naked, for who knows how long.

"Your body seems rather happy to see me." Mitsuru's fingers pinched a slightly perked nipple, causing a moan to escape Yayoi's lips.

"A-Answer my...question." Yayoi couldn't bring himself to shout or raise his voice any higher. The back of his throat hurt from so much screaming in "pleasure" and having to 'suck them dry'.

Everything he had done was mainly been with Mitsuru, who really seemed into to whatever this was. Kila, on the other hand, wasn't very into it. At first he was, but when the girl showed up, he had been a lot more caring than before. Perhaps it was because that crazed born killer finally understood what actual love meant or something—Ayame was "obsessed" with him, Kila must've learned something from her.

Mitsuru's fingers pinched down harder, his hand grazing over Yayoi's behind before smacking harshly. Yayoi, being trained, had yelped in what his body believed what pleasure; his mind screaming to be freed from such torment and being put into the loving embrace of Rindou once more. His eyes watered, but no tears came out. His voice cracked, but words barely left the box in his throat.

It wouldn't matter, would it?

"Who gave you the right to speak freely to your master, Yayoi?"

He was sure of it. Nothing mattered, he was stuck.

"Such a bad little boy needs to be punished." Mitsuru grinned evilly.

Everything he once loved and knew faded from his mind. Yayoi knew everyone he once loved were either dead, hostages, or to scared to face the light of day.

"Do you want to be punished, _Ya-yo-i~_?" Mitsuru whispered in his ear, licking the shell and biting the lobe with a smirk, knowing full well he's won.

Yayoi didn't say a word. There was no longer a point. If everything he knew was gone, there was no point in trying to even care. Rindoh was gone, Ayame was too far for care, Ayu was gone...they were all gone.

"D...de..."

"Hm?" Mitsuru pushed Yayoi down into the bed. "Do you want Kila to join in? I'm sure he's busy with Ayame, I wouldn't want to walk in on that."

 _With the last of whatever pride he had left..._

Grabbing his collar, Yayoi pulled Mitsuru closer to himself.

 _He threw it away with whatever was left of his own free will. Everything he knew was gone._

"P-Please," his voice came out hoarse and dry, " _D-destroy me_."

A low chuckled came from Mitsuru, who placed the blindfold back on to Yayoi's eyes as he snapped his fingers. The door opened once again and someone stepped inside. Yayoi had been forced down on his back once again, his head hanging slightly off the bed in front of the stranger who walked in.

His legs had been opened, Mitsuru's hips barging into his with full force. Yayoi gasped, moaning loudly as his body gave into the dirty blond's pleasure. The stranger seemed to freeze in place, not moving, standing where ever they were in shock. Who wouldn't be shocked by this?

A man, himself, who looked half dead and starved being destroyed by the man, who was clearly out of his own right mind, above him. Nothing made sense anymore and it was no longer worth questioning.

Yayoi could feel his hips roll against Mitsuru out of habit. His voice somehow still able to scream out, his toes curling as he could hear Mitsuru chuckling. His legs when over Mitsuru's shoulders, as on of the hands left, the pounding becoming hard as he cried out once more.

The other person fidgeted around, the sound of chains moving touched Yayoi ears.

"You want a part of this as well, don't you?" It was obvious he was speaking to the other person, whoever they were. Footsteps approached the bed, the sound of clothing rustled as Yayoi had be flipped over to his stomach. "Go on, I'm sure Yayoi would love to suck you dry."

The person, a male no doubt(No shit, it's yaoi, duh), didn't say a word. A hand touched his cheek. Warm and a bit rough, like Rindoh's were. The smell of sake touched Yayoi's nose. His body moved forward, his hand—finally released from it's prison—reaching out to touch the male in front of him.

Could it really be who he thought it was?

Something hard touched his cheek, the blindfold being removed as he looked up. A lustful, yet someone heartbroken Rindoh was standing above him. His face was red and his eyes narrowed down in the lust. Touched Yayoi's cheek, with the familiar musky scent, was Rindoh's throbbing member.

"R-Rin..." Yayoi felt tears and a smile come to his face as he started up at his lover. Rindoh's hands touched Yayoi cheek affectionately, his fingers running through the now short blond hair. Not wasting any time, Yayoi licked up Rindoh's shaft.

How he missed doing such an action. Mitsuru chucked, his hips slamming harshly into Yayoi's as he watched.

"Aren't you a little slut, Yayoi? Wanting to do such things in front of someone you love." Mitsuru grabbed Yayoi's hair, pulling him up and his back arched. His hands reached towards Rindoh, wanting to be embraced by the taller blond male.

"R-Rin..!" Yayoi moaned, hot tears flowing down his face.

"Don't you think you should say sorry to him for loving having someone else doing such naughty things to you." Mitsuru grinned, whispering into his ear and pinching one of Yayoi's nipples. He moaned, more tears falling down his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry—" He moaned.

"Don't say sorry," Mitsuru grinned, pushing Yayoi back down to the bed, where Rindoh now sat. Rindoh looked shocked, watching Yayoi look up at him while grabbing his painful erection. "Suck him dry, now!"

Mitsuru pushed Yayoi's mouth opened and forced Rindoh's member inside. The older blond moaned, covering his mouth as he watched.

Looking up with narrowed, lust filled amber eyes, Yayoi felt the need to try his best. He had never done such a thing with Rindoh, both afraid and not being allowed to carry out such a task. But it felt like nothing now—why had he been so afraid?

Purple eyes, both looking heartbroken and lustful, met the amber. Yayoi could feel himself blush just by staring at him, even with his hair cut shorter, Rindoh was still as sexy as ever.

"Y-Yayoi..." Rindoh moaned softly as his thumbs rubbed against his cheek, "You're so cute."

Mitsuru slammed him hips harder against Yayoi, causing the lighter blond to moan loudly as Rindoh's hand gripped Yayoi's hair. His grip became tight and he thrusted his hips into Yayoi's mouth. Mitsuru's grip on Yayoi's hips became tight as well, his own thrust becoming longer and faster. Yayoi could feel his own climax reaching it's peak fast, faster than he had expected.

Before he knew it, white dots flashed before his eyes as warmth filled his mouth and behind, pleasure filling his head.

Rindoh panted heavily as his hand brought up Yayoi's face.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Yayoi," Rindoh breathed, kissing his cheek. "I'm so happy you're alright. But I never expected you to—"

"Be my pet?" Mitsuru glared at Rindoh, grabbing Yayoi back towards him.

Rindoh looked to Yayoi, who's eyes turned away from the sudden shame building up inside of him. The fact Rindoh was now with him, all that he's allowed Mitsuru and Kila to do to him came crashing down with heavy guilt.

"You two can catch up, he's no longer of any real use to me." Mitsuru grinned, getting out of the bed and put his shirt back on, leaving the room. "I have work to do, I'll be back to play later~"

RIndoh looked towards Yayoi. The other blond had curled into a ball, crying softly.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I-I'm so sorry, Rin. I-I—"

He pulled into a warm embrace, crying into a firm chest. Rindoh pet Yayoi's head, staying quiet. Hot tears flowed down Yayoi's cheeks as his face pressed against Rindoh's chest. The pleasure of what he had just done long gone from his head, the guilt of what he had been doing crushing his heart.

"I'm glad you're alive," Rindoh whispered, pulling Yayoi closer to him. "I was so scared they killed you; you have no idea how happy I was when Kila said you were alive."

Yayoi looked up at Rindoh confused. Kila told him that? Kila?

Rindoh nodded his head, as if knowing what Yayoi had asked by one look. "Yes, that Kila. Turns out Ayame got to him and he felt bad. He told me that he had taken care of you while Mitsuru went on his trips, feeding you and such."

Now that Rindoh mentioned it, someone had been with him at those times. Although it wasn't for long, someone had been with him—giving him water, food, putting a blanket on him, moving him over to his joints wouldn't lock. Kila had done all of that?

"He also said he was going to break us out of here. Said somethin' about wanting to start over with Ayame back on Yamato Island." Rindoh stood, putting whatever clothing he had taken off back on as he helped Yayoi stand and put extra clothing Rindoh had with him on. This was moving rather fast for Yayoi. They had sex and now they're breaking out?

Everything became a blur one Rindoh mentioned that Kila had been the one taking care of him. But, he didn't question it. His lover was with him, hand in hand, pulling him through the halls as Yayoi tried to show he was in pain. It had been quite a while since he used his legs, as Misturu either carried or dragged him everywhere, and were sore from having metal cuffs on his ankles.

The door was only want Yayoi assumed was a few feet away, the two of them leaving like the ninja they were trained to be, Kila and Ayame waited at the door for them.

Ayame looked different. Her hair was long, like it had been five years ago before she cut it, her body certainly look slightly maturer than before, and her stomach...Was she _pregnant_?

"Yayoi!" Ayame's face lit up brightly the moment she saw him, rushing over to hug him with a crying face. "I'm so glad you're okay! Ibuki, Ayu, and I were so worried! And Rindoh was having a panic attack!" She hugged him tightly. Yayoi returned the embrace, hugging the shorter female with a smile. He didn't know how long it had been, but it was certainly nice to see her smile. "Mitsuru didn't hurt you, did he?"

Rindoh pushed the two of them onto a boat, Kila following, with everyone else waiting for him. Ibuki smiled as he approached them first, Ayame moving to the side to allow his older brother to give him a bear hug—something he hadn't gotten in a long time.

Ayu was next, clearly happy to see him as a large smile was plastered on to his face. Although rare, it proved how much Ayu had truly missed Yayoi.

Everyone began greeting him, call happy to know he was in perfect working order. The boat began sailing away from wherever they were, heading straight towards Yamato Island. Rindoh's arm around his hip with a bottle of sake in the other. His kissed his cheek lovingly.

 _"Welcome back, Yayoi."_

He smiled, chuckling as tears flowed down his cheeks. He sat up and pulled his knees close to his chest wincing at the pain his hips were in. His hand ran though his messy and dirty hair, the tears flowing down his face harder.

 _If only it hadn't been a_ **_dream._**

* * *

 ** _PLOT TWIST ALERT!_**

 ** _Funny how I made it like that at the last second, seeing how rushed this kinda was. I actually deleted the first draft I had for this, which started the same way at this. I then realized I put "Part 1" on the other one shot._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this._**


	39. The Bars of Forgiveness: The Niflheim

**_NOTE: this is just a preview of the idea I had. I will be using different characters from almost any of the games I have played to see which would be best to use. However, there will still be Yaoi and such in it so...enjoy I guess._**

* * *

 **Ship: Jean X Leo**

The loud sound of the elevator stopping at her floor echoed. She smiled lightly and sighed. Walking forward was a girl with twin tails tied up with ribbons, her eyes red and tired looking.

"You look rather tired, Liz." She sighed, pasting a glass of water to the girl who sat down at the bar. "How many have you been getting these past few years?"

"One to many, Isabella. One to many." Liz picked the glass up and took a sip. The blue-purple haired female bartender smiled as she watched. "Being in charge of both lands of the dead must be worse. They are in the middle of a war now, after all. Isn't hard for you, Isa?"

Isabella shook her head, "No, things have been much easier with Sunny and Skeletiano here. But—" she froze, her eyes shirking and growing within a matter of seconds. "—I have to judge the kings?"

Liz's eyes widen, clearly shocked. "Both kings?" She repeated.

Isabella nodded her head and put a hand to her forehead. This was going to be tough. The memories she had just seen weren't what she expect from kings, not to mention kings who were at war. It was rather surprising.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair. See you later, Isa." Liz got out of her seat and rushed over to the end of the bar, disappearing behind a door. At the same time, two men walked down the hall.

One with white hair and red eyes, his skin dark and fair. He was dressed in high class robes, making it all the clear he was a king. That was King Jean Calvier Michael Cedrick Adelard von Beauvoir Niflheim. Making the one next to him King Leo, surprising how the fire wolf wasn't with him and how his name wasn't as purposely long.

She smiled, "Welcome to the N.A.M(Niflheim and Muspelheim)Bar, I am the bartender. My name is Isabella. Please have a seat." she waved her hand to the seat in front of her.

The two sat down, looking away from each other. Isabella narrowed her eyes at the action. She knew what they wanted, and sins were meant to be forgiven within the Tower of Forgiveness they were in.

"Where are we?" Jean asked, looking towards Isabella with a confused look.

"I am not at liberty to tell you that, but there is something that I am to tell you," Isabella answered the white haired king with a straight face, "If you are willing to listen."

Both Leo and Jean looked towards her, nodding their heads.

"The both of you are dead," Isabella spoke, cleaning an empty glass with a white towel, "The both of you have a serious struggle tugging at your souls and hearts, preventing the both of you to move on." She placed it in front of Jean, pouring a red wine into the glass. She placed another glass in front of Leo, after cleaning it and poured a white wine into the glass—doing such things a straight face and not looking at the two of them at all. "This is a place where you either fix those problems or where you are judged to go to hell or the afterlife, depending on how you forgive the problems between the both of you."

The two kings kept listening with serious faces. The woman in front of them, whose was a complete blank yet they could've sworn they've seen before, kept speaking with a straight face. It was clear she had done this for more than a few years. Perhaps centuries or even longer.

Jean picked up his glass, taking a long sip. Dread was clear in his eyes as he snuck quick glances at Leo, who quietly drank his own glass of wine in peace as he listened to Isabella. Jean's eyes narrowed affectionally, a small blush on his cheeks—not from the wine he was drinking that was for sure. He turned his head away when Leo's eyes had looked over to him.

Watching them was a bit annoying, knowing what these two though of each other truly. It was more then obvious to her, then again, she had worked with people such as them for a long while.

Isabella placed a button in front of the two, her voice turning serious. "Now there will be a game to play, press this to choose." she moved to the side to let a screen show before them. Confused, they looked towards each other. Leo motioned for Jean to press the button.

He pressed the button, watching the different tiles on the screen light up with every second. Isabella watched calmly shuffling a deck of cards that had been resting on the bar counter in her hands. She looked over to the other side of the bar, where Sunny and Skeletiano where waiting with everything needed to play any of the games that appeared on the screen. Isabella knew the both of them wanted to see how such a problem would turn out between both kings of enemy kingdoms, especially Skeletiano, since the man was practically obsessed with romance of all kinds.

There was a ding and she looked towards the screen.

Isabella smiled, still shuffling the deck within her hand. "The game has been decided. We will be playing Old Maid."


	40. Incubus-Akira X Dragon-Yoshimasa: Tricks

**_Warning: Small drug use and_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**

 ** _sexual content ahead, if you don't like then plz leave. thank you~_**

* * *

He giggled to himself as he flew through the air, landing in front of a large entrance to a cave. Walking in with a smile, the purple haired male bounced up and down, clapping his hands.

"Yoshimasa~ You home~?" he chimed, "It's Halloween~ Let's go scare people~!"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Akira," a man with dark purple hair turned around and faced the incubus standing behind him. His eyes a deep crimson blood red, his skin pale as the moon's light—similar to Akira's—and he stature powerful and brave.

"Aw~" Akira pouted, "Please? We'll get free stuff from the humans! Not to mention that we can get free souls~!"

"You are the only one who eats souls, Akira. Besides, you know the rules. Ibuki hates it when you try to eat humans souls."

"Not my fault he fell in love with that mortal serial killer, Miss Jackson. What was her real name again? Ayame Kushinada?"

"I don't know and I don't care—He's Ayame's problems as she is his. You know he hates it either way, so just stop it at least for today." Yoshimasa sat down in the corner, his dragon tail moving back and forth while he stared down at a book in his hands.

Akira watched, his eyes narrowing as he licked his lips. How he wanted this man as his own. Yoshimasa was stubborn, too stubborn for his own good. Dragon were suppose to be like that, but they loved bets and fun from time to time—all except for maybe Yoshimasa.

"Hey, Yoshimasa," Akira called out to the dragon once again, " _Let's make a bet_."

The dragon man turned around to the incubus, who only grinned seductively. He knew Yoshimasa couldn't say no to a bet from him; his pride was often in question whenever Akira spoke, his words unbearable and somehow believable.

"What kind of bet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoever gets the most candy can do whatever they want with the loser~" Akira clapped his hands, his eyes narrowing as the smile on his face grew.

"How long do we have?" Yoshimasa's tone was clearly invested in Akira's words, interest in his eyes while looking at the purple haired demon.

"Since the sun just started setting, how about till Midnight, when the moon is at it's highest point in the sky?" Akira couldn't help but feel giddy. He knew he could win without question—being an incubus had it's high perks after all.

"Fine, but no cheating, Akira. I know you'll sneak into to someone's house and steal whatever they have." Yoshimasa narrowed his eyes, "You can only take what people give you—in this case, candy."

"Okay~ Whatever you say, Lord Yoshimasa~"

The dragon rolled his eyes and left the cave, putting on a coat before leaving. Akira grinned to himself. It was a good thing that Yoshimasa often did things alone, even when it came to a bet.

* * *

"I'm back~" Akira chimed, entering the cave once again as he watched Yoshimasa dump two large bags of candy on the floor.

Akira felt his eyes widen at the sight—did people find Yoshimasa that attractive or did they just get threatened by him? Either way, Yoshimasa won as he had planned.

"Well, shit," Even if it was apart of his plan, he didn't think that Yoshimasa would get _that much_ candy. "I couldn't even beaten you if I tried or actually cheated."

Yoshimasa gave him a glared. Shivers went up Akira's spine.

"N-Not that I did, you know you're the only one I listen to."

"Yeah, whatever. I clearly won, so I want you to try this." Yoshimasa handed him a small pill in a blue color, a heart carved into it. Akira stared at it, then grinned. He knew what this was very well. "I'm giving it to you because you can eat that kind of shit without vomit or something."

Akira placed the pill on his tongue and waited for Yoshimasa to get close enough for his plan to work. Love drugs like what was in his mouth, Ecstasy as mortals called it now, didn't work on him. He was a lust demon, why would he need something like that to do anything to him—however, he knew Yoshimasa would get reactions to it. That's what Akira wanted.

Yoshimasa leaned forward and poked his nose. "You alright? You look more giddy than usual."

Akira wrapped his arms around Yoshimasa and pressed their lips together, pushing the pill into Yoshimasa's mouth. The incubus wrapped his legs around Yoshimasa's hips and grinned. He may have lost the bet, but he had a better thing in mind.

Yoshimasa's eyes were widen in surprise as Akira's glowed, moving away from the kiss and grining.

" _You are mine_ _._ " he whispered, his voice becoming low and seductive enough to be passed as an incubus voice, and ran off, knowing he be chased.

Akira knew of the party Ibuki had been throwing with Ayame, who loved the holiday of Halloween, and he was invited—okay, maybe not, but crashing was always fun—to the party with Yoshimasa. It was his own way of dragging the Dragon to a social event where anything could happen, even what he wanted.

He landed on the streets, a few mortal women swooning when they saw him and nearly fainting when Yoshimasa rushed over and picked him up. Akira managed to leave Yoshimasa's grasp, running off once again towards Ibuki's and Ayame's home—which was overly decorated due to Ayame—and barged into the door.

All eyes landed on him as most who saw he freaked out, mostly women of course(minus Ayame). He only grinned and only made the party continued by dancing. The music drummed in his ear and his body moved to the beat, looking over to Yoshimasa, who had barged into the house not to long ago. The dragon's eyes were set on him, Akira's body frozen as wonderful shivers moved throughout his body.

It wouldn't have been fun of he didn't make Yoshimasa give chase, now would he?

Yoshimasa was behind Akira now, all he had to do was grab him and go. But Akira suddenly grinned against him, pressing their bodies together in way that made Yoshimasa freeze. His mind was lost for what to do with the Incubus trying to seduce him out in the open.

Akira's fingers touched Yoshimasa's cheek and his tongue licked the dragon's ear. The demon hated to tease the dragon in such a way, but the pill he had taken would make it much easy to get him to bedroom then ever.

Yoshimasa tried to grabbed Akira by the hips, but missed and watched the other male run off, to which he chased.

At this point, it be became clearly to the both of them Ibuki and Ayame wanted nothing to do with their problem and neither did anyone else they knew. Well, almost everybody.

"Akira~! I didn't know you'd be here~" Akira turned around and rolled his eyes at Kila, another incubus, approach him with a smile.

"No."

"I haven't even said anything to you yet~" Kila pouted slightly.

"No. _Die. Today_ ," He glared at the other incubus, " _Death to you, bitch. Die._ "

Kila laughed and Akira bolted, seeing Yoshimasa close behind Kila. And he was so close to the spare bedroom with the keys he had found—okay, stole—in the house. The effects would be better if he hurried up and locked themselves in the room alone.

"Akira."

A hand slammed on to the wall next to his head and another hand grabbed his hip. Akira turned around to see a Yoshimasa in a state that showed how much the drug was taking affect on him.

"Y-Yoshimasa," Akira's body turned around with a smile. "W-When did you get here~?"

"I've been chasing you around for _three_ hours," Yoshimasa's voice was clearly annoyed as his eyes looked down lustfully at the slightly smaller incubus underneath him, pinning him farther against the wall. "I'm. Done. Playing."

The door behind Akira's back flew open and closed with a loud slam, the sound of it locking clicked in his ears.

This was really happening. It was really happening.

His wildest dreams were coming true!

His legs were lifted up into the air, what he had one for clothes gone and lips attack his chest while doing so. Those lips moved up and attacked his own, bitting and sucking with their tounge fought together.

Akira could feel his heart beating out of his chest. His arms wrapped around Yoshimasa's neck, pulling him closer. He fought back with his tongue, losing with pride as the dragon left his left up and over his shoulders.

A large wave of pleasure rushed over Akira's body as he felt Yoshimasa slam his hips into him. He moaned loudly. Maybe he was under the affects of that drug, not that it mattered, and everyone now felt ten times greater then he had hoped for.

Yoshimasa took a hold of his legs. He kisses his foot lightly before spreading his legs out. With a large amount of force, he slammed in powerfully and Akira lost it. The incubus' eyes widen as his tongue flew out of his mouth, his moans grew louder and more girlish, and his back arched while his hands look for something to grab. The incubus' fingers grabbed Yoshimasa's hair and pulled the dragon down for a deep kiss, pressing himself against him.

The actions were nothing, all being easy as breathing for Akira. For Yoshimasa, however, everything seemed a bit new to him. Akira knew he had experience with sexual encounters—of course meaning nothing when compared to Akira, but that didn't matter—but it was clear that he wasn't clearly sure of what to do. His hands traveled everywhere, touching every inch.

And sadly, the dragon looked a bit frightened to move any forward.

"Yoshimasa," Akira's fingers ran down the dragon's cheeks, "It's fine, you may do as you please."

Akira would normally never say such things to his other partners. He was always in control of them. But, it was Yoshimasa. The dragon was more then the clear dominate type.

Lips trailed down his neck, then stopped.

The loud music from downstairs stopped, and the sound of footsteps rushing out of the house echoed loudly from downstairs. Confusing as it was, he heard Yoshimasa chuckling.

"Y-Yoshimasa?"

"You're cute, Akira. I didn't think you'd actually try this with me of all living things." Yoshimasa moved away with an out of character smile on his face. Akira just stared.

"Huh?"

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with drugging me?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders, confused as to what was happening.

Everything around them faded into nothing, turning back into Yoshimasa's cave.

"Wait—"

"Yes, I tricked you, Akira. It was Ayame's idea to get you back for last year."

"Ayame put you up to this?"

Yoshimasa nodded as Akira's face blew up in red. Everything was a trick then? Did he really just show Yoshimasa his feelings without realizing?

He groaned and hid his face, not wanting to look at the dragon.

"If it helps, let me know when you'd want me, and I'll be there for you, love." Akira looked up to see the dragon wink at him with a loving face.

Akira blushed, "S-so you..."

"I suppose I do love you back. No, I do love you back. Also, Happy Halloween~"


	41. Yandere Shiroya X Ran: Obsession, Part I

_**~Takes place in modern day~**_

* * *

Ran didn't know it, but he had a very unbelievable stalker. He knew he had a stalker without a doubt- Ayame Kushinada, one of his best friends, and Fuyukiku Ryūmei, his cousin, had helped him figure that out-but it was a matter of who was stalking him.

There were a lot of candidates for the position: Mitsuru Bishimon, Kila Bishimon, Rindoh Kujo(who was later taken out due to getting married to Ayame), and Yayoi Kazemi(who might've had a crush on him but he wasn't sure). Each of them recently started act strange around Ran, all of them being rather blunt or trying to avoid him most of the time. This all became clear when Yayoi had stopped talking with Ran all together.

It was hurtful because Ran knew he didn't do anything. Or, from what he knew.

"It's weird, Ayame," Ran sighed heavily as he put his head down on the table. Kiku took a sip of tea while Ayame on sighed and keeping poking Ran lightly with her fork to get him away from her food. "He just stopped! Out of nowhere too! I didn't do anything and if I did, knowing Yayoi, he would've said something!"

"True as that might be, Ran," Ayame started, taking a small bite out of her cake, "Yayoi has been going through something lately. There is a chance that he doesn't want to bother you with it or get you caught up in it."

"But, he could at least tell me through text or something?"

"I'm sure if he could, he would've, Ran." Kiku said.

Ran groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Who could have done this?"

He noticed that Ayame and Kiku had given each other worried looks, their eyes clearly worried and afraid of what might happen. Ayame pushed a piece of paper in front of Ran, writing the name 'Shiroya Himawari' on the paper.

Ran looked at it in disbelief. "Shiro? No way in hell."

From the looks Kiku and Ayame gave him, they were kidding. He was about to speak but was _'sshh'-ed_ by Ayame and brought their heads in closer.

"There's no way he could be my stalker, he's too nice!"

"We didn't believe it either, Ran." Ayame said, "But he has an unhealthy obsession with you."

"He even came to us to just threaten about getting to close to you-even if I was your family and if Ayame was married. Didn't you find it weird when Kaito just disappeared out of nowhere?"

Ran looked down sadly. Kaito Natsume, his former boyfriend, had gone missing and was later found dead with his head cut off. His whole body had been carved with writing that couldn't be read and was thought to have bleed to death with getting the removed head afterwards.

"Y-yeah…"

"That was Shiroya's doing!" Ayame whispered quietly, "How else to do you think someone managed to get through all that security?"

As much as she had a point, there was no way that Shiroya was stalking him. He wasn't special, if anything, he'd understand if it was Kaito was the one being stalked by the blue haired male. If anyone could get past all that high security it was anyone of the Natsume family and family friends could get past.

"You do have a point, but why me? I would understand if it Kaito being stalked, since they were extremely close, but me?"

Ayame's face dropped as Kiki sighed and put a hand to his face. Suddenly, the area felt... _strange_. almost as if he was being watched.

"Ran, how can you be that dense?" Kiku asked.

" _Hey_!"

"Sorry; I'm still amazed that you dated Kaito for almost two years without realizing anything." Kiku took another sip of his tea, slowly sipping it.

Ran gave a confused look towards his cousin. Notice anything? When dating Kaito, nothing seemed wrong. Sure, there would be a few days where it would be a few problems to deal with, but nothing serious.

"Ran, please tell me you noticed that Kaito and Shiroya were fighting over you." Ayame's face was serious, her eyes filled with worry.

"They...fought over me?" Ran was shocked. He had no idea. The two seemed to get along in his eyes.

"Ayame, how do you expect him to say yes when he never saw it? They did it when he wasn't around." Kiku said, swirling his tea around in the cup. "I'm shocked neither of them snapped while Ran was around."

"Yeah, but neither of them could since they really didn't do anything drastic. Kaito even said that they never had sex because he didn't want to force Ran to do anything uncomfortable."

Ran blushed brightly. That's right, he told Kaito not to tell anyone about their few passionate nights alone as it was embarrassing for him. He remembered every touch, kisses, and movement made by Kaito; he also remembered everything that he did during those night. The cries, moans, the...begging.

"Are you okay, Ran?"

"Huh-oh, y-yeah…" He answered while looking down. "A-anyway, did they really?"

Both Ayame and Kiku nodded their heads to his question. As much as it was hard to believe, it made a little bit of sense why Kaito was so clingy. He often asked where he was and always wanted to know if was okay. Strange as it sounded, maybe Shiroya was the reason.

Whenever they'd hang out, back when Kaito and him were secretly dating, Shiroya would always looked strange whenever he mentioned Kaito. They were best friends, they barely fought about anything due to how close they were, Ran never thought this would've happened.

"It always happened when you weren't looking or left. Despite their old friendship, they hated each other when it came to you." Ayame looked away for a moment, fear in her eyes for a quick second, before standing up while picking up her phone. "I should get going, Rin's going to picking up our kids soon so I should start cooking. See you guys later."

She quickly left the café they were at, after leaving her share of the check(having looked at the price of the cake before ordering). Kiku and Ran were left alone. Kiku's body sudden stiffened. He called the waiter over for their check and quickly paid.

"We should get going, Ran. The work your father left us will end up growing if we don't take care of it."

Ran nodded his head, following his cousin through a crowd of people that led into the city. Their home, Fuyu no toshi, was in the middle of it's summer season. It was rather warm for them, but anyone could spot visitors dude to their sweaters and scarfs.

And Ran spotted Shiroya and Kaito's father, Mayor Natsume, quickly. They stuck out like a sore thumb with Mayor Natsume's puffy jacket colored with reds while Shiroya wore a simple scarf decorated with sunflowers. Kiku had grabbed Ran's arm and started walking towards the center if the city, where his father, Mayor Tsubaki, worked at. Being next in line to run as mayor, Ran often took care of work their alongside Kiku, who was going to fill in as assistant.

"Do not make eye contact with him. Just keep walking and don't look back." Kiku whispered, pulling Ran through the crowds of people, most of which moved out of their way due to their status.

Ran had wanted to speak with Shiroya about everything he heard. But it was never a good idea to confront people about those kind of things, especially if they were a stalker. Everyone knew about his " dark side" that often flirted with Ran whenever he appeared, but it was nothing serious. Even so, they all knew how crazy that dark side could get and how many people have died from his hands,which doesn't seem to bother Shiroya anymore.

"Kiku!" Shiroya called out to them. "Ran~!"

Kiku frozen and stopped walking, A nervous smile grew on Kiku's lips, twitching at the end as fear almost clouded his eyes.

Mayor Natsume followed behind the blue haired assistant over to them, smiling at the both of them.

"Ah, Ran, is your father currently working? He and I have a meeting to take care of."

"Yes, you should be able to find at Everflowing Tower on the top floor." Ran answered with a smile, knowing it was best to look happy around Kaito's father(who was still grieving his son's death). Kiku's grip on Ran's sleeve tightened as he tried to smile at Shiroya.

Mayor Natsume smiled and thanked him, slowly walking towards the large building near the Everflowing Waterfall.

"It's been forever, Ran!" Shiroya smiled brightly at Ran without a glance towards Kiku once Mayor Natsume was far enough. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. It really hasn't been the same without Kaito around, but I know he wouldn't want me to keep grieving over his death. But, how have you been…?" Ran noticed the murderous glare in Shiroya's eyes. Although it was for a moment, he still saw it.

Kiku and Ayame were right.

"R-really?" Shiroya's mouth twitched slightly, "Well, that's a good thought to have."

Ran nodded his head slightly and smiled, "I best get going. Knowing my father, he'd want me back at the tower to finish his work while he meets with Mayor Natsume."

"Aw," Shiroya pouted, hiding his hands behind his back, "Don't leave me so soon, Ran."

The white haired male rubbed the back of his neck, looking away a bit before sighing. "I'm sorry, Shiro. But I have to go. I'll you around though!"

" ** _No_**!" Ran froze at the sudden cold and angry tone that came from Shiroya's mouth. "I am not going to lose to Kaito again! _**You are mine**!_ "

Shiroya grabbed Ran's face, pressing a cloth to it. Before he could fight back, his vision blurred and faded into nothing.


	42. Hanzo X Rennoshin I

**_~Takes place in Morden da_ _y; be prepared for FLUFF~_**

 ** _Title: First Dates_**

* * *

The first date was always suppose to be nerve wracking, right? The way your hands shake while getting dress, second guessing everything you do and wear, neverous actions...

Dammit, he wasn't expecting himself to be this _nervous_.

"Hanzo? Are you ready?"

"R-Ren!" He slighly jumped at Rennoshin's voice calling out to him.

Right, this date was with his long time friend, Rennoshin. There was nothing to be nervous about. However, Hanzo could still feel his heart race and his fingers shaking.

"Yes, I'm ready," he gave a nervous smile.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale, Hanzo." Rennoshin put a hand on thw other male's cheek, causing a blush of red to appear. A small chuckle left Rennoshin's chest as he smiled fondly at Hanzo. "It's okay to be nervous, but you should take a few deep breaths and try not to worry about the little things. Alright?"

Hanzo nodded his head with a small(and nervous) smile. Rennoshin was right. He had to take deep breaths and not worry about everything. This was a date between old friends, someone who knew him—nothing could go wrong, right?

Hanzo, nodding to him after a rather long self pep-talk in his mind, rushed over to Rennoshin's side and took,his hand with a grin.

The blond smiled back in an almost teasing way. "Did you get over your silly little nervous session, _Handsoap_?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Hanzo pouted.

Rennoshin let out a laugh, poking Hanzo's cheeks with a smile and kissing his lips softly. Hanzo's face burst into the shade of spider lilies. The bright color of crimson was accompanied by a rise in body heat, a nervous face, and stuttering.

"I—I...u-uh..."

Rennoshin wrapped his arms around Hanzo with a soft smile. "We should get to our date, don't you think? We haven't even left the house yet."

Hanzo nodded his head with a gulp. With Rennoshin's hand in his, he walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Rennoshin to walk out before him. The blond doctor gave a merely look of amusement, finding Hanzo's sudden chivalry with his nervous and red face cute. He walked out the door to their house and made his way to the car. He pressed his back against it with a smile to Hanzo still standing in the door way.

"I'm not getting any younger, Hanzo!"

The man scrambled around inside the house before coming back outside with his car keys.

Rennoshin merely smiled and gave a locking look towards Hanzo. Never in his life had he loved someone like him.

"A-Are you ready, Ren?"

"I've been ready. Are you ready for this, Hanzo?"

The man nodded his head strongly, "I think I'll mange."

"Good. Let's go then."

Hanzo nodded in agreement and began driving off to their first destination of the night.

 ** _~I'll the rest of the night up to you lot~_**


End file.
